Sometimes It's Better To Lie
by queenb81385
Summary: Rory makes a drastic mistake that may cost her everyone she loves.
1. No One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls

Summary: This is an alternate reality story. The timeline of it is still kind of sketchy even to me, so I think it's going to start some time after the finale however the following things did not occur: Rory and Logan never became an exclusive couple, she never met his family, she didn't steal the boat and she hasn't dropped out of Yale or moved into the pool house at the Gilmore's... I know I know then why is it set after the finale? Really its not but in order for my story to work the way I want it to there has to be a large time period between the decision to make the no-strings attached arrangement and now... just work with and it will all be ok...

Chapter One: No One

Rory hadn't seen Logan in about a week and she was going crazy. He hadn't called and he hadn't stopped by the news office either. She was getting her coffee at her favorite coffee kiosk, it was the one she had met Logan at, when she saw him for the first time. He was standing on the other side of a huge oak tree talking to a brunette girl. She couldn't hear their conversation very well but she could see his animated smile, and heard her remind him of their date that night. She groaned and decided that she didn't want the coffee anymore and started walking towards the pub.

She smiled as she saw Finn sitting in the corner of the pub with Stephanie. Stephanie saw her and waved her over. "Hey Rory. What are you doing here?" Steph said cheerfully

"I decided that I needed a drink." Rory said smiling

"Well then a drink you shall have." Finn said noticing that she looked like she had had a bad day and motioned for the waiter, "Anything Ms. Gilmore here wants for the night is on my tab. Bring her whatever her heart desires."

"Of course." the waiter said waiting for Rory to order her drink

"I'll have whatever they are having." Rory said

"You sure about that luv?" Finn asked

"Positive."

The waiter walked off and came back five minutes later. After about an hour of drinking Finn and Stephanie had to leave, but Finn instructed Rory to stay and have whatever she would like on him for as long as she wanted to. Rory thanked him graciously, more graciously then normal since her intoxication level was beginning to rival his and decided to stay. Finn told her that if she needed a ride later to call him and he'd come and get her.

xxxxxx

Rory had been sitting there for about twenty minutes trying to sober up enough to walk home. When the waiter came back he asked if she wanted another round and instead she ordered a coffee. She laid her head on the table while she was waiting for the waiter to come back with her coffee and was startled when she heard a voice. "Is that you Rory?"

Rory looked up and tried to smile but she was in too bad of a mood to muster the falseness. "What are you doing in New Haven Jess?"

"I was just stopping through. I got hungry so I stopped in here for dinner." Jess lied badly

"In a pub five minutes away from Yale?" Rory inquired

"Ok, so I was thinking about coming to see you and decided to eat first."

"Why?"

"Because I was hungry."

"No, why were you coming to see me?"

"Because I miss you Rory."

Rory sat there for a long minute. She didn't say a word. She just kept hearing the words I miss you over and over in her head. When she still hadn't said anything Jess looked at her harder. He could tell she had been crying recently. "Rory?"

"Do you want to come home with me?" her drunk mouth said before she could stop it

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm drunk."

"That I noticed. How'd you get them to serve you?"

"My friend knows the bartender. I come here all the time."

Jess looked slightly shocked. He really couldn't picture Rory frequenting a bar, but then again it had been almost a year since they had had a real conversation. "Oh."

"So, I'll ask again, do you want to go home with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"I just need to feel loved and wanted for one night. If you muster up those two feelings for the night let me know now."

"I didn't come here for this."

"And what exactly did you come here for Jess?" Rory asked irritated

"I told you I missed you. I wanted to see you."

"Well in that case I've missed you too."

"Of course you have, you're drunk. You'd miss anyone right now."

"Look Jess, sometimes you take what you can get from certain people." Rory said

Jess could see the tears forming behind her eyes and knew she was talking form personal experience. He also couldn't deny that he often thought about what it would be like to make love to Rory, and that she was right. Sometimes you just have to take what you can get. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Rory asked exasperated

"Would you be making me this offer if you weren't so drunk and depressed right now?"

"I'm not that drunk, and I am not depressed. Are we going or am I going to go home alone?"

Jess stood up and held his hand out for her to clasp. "Come on."

"Great, I just need to call Finn and let him know that I'm ok."

"Who's Finn?"

"Just a friend." Rory said while dialing Finn's number

"Rory darling! Just the girl I was looking for."

"Finn you can't see me I'm on the phone remember."

_"You're absolutely right doll, you're absolutely right. Did you need a ride?"_

"Actually no, I ran into an old friend and he's going to take me home. Thanks for the drinks and dinner I appreciate it."

"No problem luv, you looked like you were having a bad night. I just wanted to make it a little better. Be safe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Finn."

xxxxxx

"Do you have to go get her?" Logan asked expectantly. He had been worried about her ever since Finn had come home that night saying that he had left her in the pub running up his tab.

"No she said, she ran into an old friend and he was going to take her home." Finn said stressing the HE

"Did she sound alright? Did she say who was taking her home?" Logan asked concerned that Rory was going home with a guy

"No she didn't but she sounded fine. If I thought she wasn't I would have never left her there by herself mate."

xxxxxx

Rory woke up in her bed next to Jess to the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She looked over at Jess who appeared to be sleeping soundly. She wrapped her sheet around herself and walked across the room where her cell phone was discarded on the floor next to the jeans she had been wearing the night before. She looked at her caller id and against her better judgement flipped it open.

"Logan hi."

"Hey Ace, I missed you last night. Where were you?"

_Yeah right, I bet you missed me while you were with your brunette friend,_ Rory thought to herself. "I had dinner with a friend." Rory said quietly

"Hangover Ace?" Logan asked remembering that she had been drinking the night before and bringing his voice down a notch

"Yeah."

"So you are desperate need of hangover food. Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." Rory admitted

"Spectacular, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Logan said happily

Rory looked frantically at Jess who was slightly awake. "Wait! You're coming here now?" Rory said watching Jess' eyes pop open

"Yes beautiful. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Logan repeated

Rory sighed. "Ok, I'll see you then."

"Unless you don't want to see me." Logan said hearing her sigh and noticing the reluctance in her voice

"NO. I do. I want to see you."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Or less." Rory said forgetting about Jess

"We'll see Ace." Logan said laughing and hanging up

Rory turned around and looked at Jess. "You're regretting this already." he said looking straight into her eyes

"Jess." Rory said apologetically

"You know what. It's ok. I knew this was coming. I mean you said it yourself, you take what you can get from certain people right? I'm guessing you were speaking from personal experiences." Jess said refusing to let her see how hurt he really was

"His name is Logan."

"Is that who you were just talking to?"

"Yes." Rory said looking at the floor

"He's coming to get you for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"So I should leave." Jess stated

"I'm sorry Jess."

"I said it's ok."

"No it's not. Last night was insane. We weren't even careful Jess."

"I know. I thought about that this morning. Everything just got so... and so fast. It's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either. It was both of our faults." Rory said

"Is it going to be a big problem? I mean you're on the pill right?" Jess asked while getting dressed

"Yes, I am. It shouldn't be a problem."

"OK so I'm going to go. Tell your boyfriend..."

"Not my boyfriend." Rory reminded

"Tell Logan that he's a lucky guy, lucky to have you."

"Jess."

"You know all I ever wanted was you Rory. And he has you. You may not know it yet, but he does. Everything you did last night was because of him." Jess said before he walked out the door

Rory watched the closed door for a long minute before quietly adding, "Yeah. I know."

xxxxxx

(3 Weeks Later)

"Well what does it say?"

Rory sat there staring into oblivion, not saying a word.

"Come on Rory, I can't help you if you don't tell what the thing says."

Again Rory said nothing.

"Rory?" Paris asked worry seeping into her words

Rory took a deep breath. "It's negative."

Paris let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" Paris said watching Rory pace in front of her, "Why are you pacing? You just said you weren't pregnant."

"No one knows about this Paris. Do you understand this? No one can ever know."

"Who would I tell?"

"Doyle."

"I would never... ok I would... but I swear I won't tell Doyle or anyone."

"Logan can never know." Rory said walking into her room and shutting the door.

Rory leaned against the door and cried. She wasn't sure how she had let this happen. Rory ran her hand over her stomach and sunk to the floor crying.

AN: Ok, so this is my first chapter of this story... I have some interesting turning points planned out involving Logan... let me know if you think this should continue... Read and Review


	2. Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls 

Summary: Alternate reality fic... It's hard to summarize without giving away what I want to do with my story... sorry...

Chapter Two: Over

It had been a week since she took the test and lied to Paris about the results. She hadn't spoken more than five words to Lorelai since she thought she might be pregnant and hadn't spoken a word to her at all since she found out she was. She knew her mom was worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to call Lorelai. She knew that the second she heard Lorelai's voice on more than the answering machine or her voicemail she would tell her everything. And telling her mother everything was not something that she was prepared to do just yet.

She hadn't told anyone about seeing Jess, let alone about sleeping with Jess. She knew she couldn't tell Lorelai. She had been so disappointed when Rory had slept with Dean, and even though Jess wasn't with anyone else she knew her mother would be disappointed with her for sleeping with him. She had already decided that she would keep the baby. She knew she couldn't give the baby up for adoption and an abortion was never an option, but she decided that Jess could never know about the baby. Jess couldn't ever handle the responsibility of being in a relationship with Rory there was no way he could handle the responsibility of a baby. She knew that the decision not to tell Jess was ultimately going to come back and bite her in the ass but she really felt this was the right choice. She even knew that when the truth came out she would lose Lorelai too. Lorelai would side with Rory but it would end up costing her Luke and Rory never wanted to be the reason her mother lost someone that she really loved. And if she told Lorelai now, she would insist on telling Luke, and Luke would never approve or condone keeping the baby away from Jess.

She was sitting in the newsroom trying to work on her article but her mind was on the baby, and Logan. She was going to have to give Logan up and she knew it. She was thinking about him when he appeared beside her. "Hey Ace." Logan said smiling at her

"Logan." Rory said nonchalantly

"What's with the tone?" Logan asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Seeing the look on his face and recognizing it as genuine hurt she instantly felt bad. "No, you didn't. I'm just a little stressed. I'm sorry."

Logan smiled. "Well you know what that means don't you?"

Rory faked a scared look. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"It means Ace, that you must attend Finn's party with me tonight." Logan said happily until he immediately noticed her face tense and her eyes downcast.

"I don't know Logan." Rory said

"Come on Ace, I haven't seen you in almost four weeks. I firmly believe that had I not showed up here today I may have never seen you again."

"That's not true Logan..."

"Ace, I miss you."

"I know but..."

"But nothing Ace, you've been blowing me off all month. Just say you'll come with me tonight." Logan said sounding close to begging

"I have to get out of my weekly dinner with the grandparents but..."

"But what?"

"Ok, fine pick me up at seven." Rory said

"Fantastic." Logan said happily. He looked around to see who was in the room and noticed Doyle walking in. "I gotta go before the boss man sees me and tries to make me do some work."

"Coward." Rory said grinning at him

"Not coward, lazy. There's a big difference there." Logan said reaching over to kiss her goodbye. He had intended for it to be a quick kiss but it quickly became more. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He lifted her slightly and sat her on her desk and continued to kiss her. They broke the kiss when they both felt the need to oxygen.

"HUNTZBERGER! You want to make out with Gilmore, you do it on your own time, otherwise quit distracting my reporter." Doyle snapped

"You know I'm one of your reporters too Doyle." Logan laughed

"That's debatable. You see a reporter actually writes articles, you however don't. You show up for meetings because your daddy makes you."

"Very true." Logan said nodding his head, "Don't worry Doyle I'm leaving." Logan reached down and placed a chaste kiss on Rory's lips. "See you tonight Ace."

xxxxxx

"You're going out tonight?"

"Yes Paris." Rory said as she rummaged through her closet for the match to her shoe.

"It's about time you went out. You've been cooped up in the dorm for weeks." Paris said as she watched Rory stare at herself in the mirror.

Rory was looking intensely at her stomach. She was imagining it after a few months. She barely even noticed Paris walk towards the door. Paris was halfway out the door when she heard Rory's voice.

"Paris?" Rory called. She was finally ready to tell Paris everything. She knew she needed to tell someone and telling Paris seemed logical. She would even tell Paris about Jess.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." Rory said losing all her courage

Paris could see something was wrong. "Are you ok?" I mean you've been like this for weeks. I'm worried about you."

"Like what?"

"Unfocused and flighty. I've caught you staring off into space like three times in the last hour. You don't eat. You rarely sleep. You won't talk to Lorelai. You've been skipping classes. You barely ever leave here and you've been ignoring Logan."

"How do you know that I've been ignoring Logan."

"He comes into the newsroom all the time looking for you. Doyle's even coerced him to turn in some articles. It's obvious that you're avoiding him."

"You're right Paris. I have been avoiding Logan. But only because I don't know what to say after the whole pregnancy scare thing last week. There is nothing wrong with me Paris. Back off!"

"Look I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I know that the whole 'I think I'm pregnant' thing was really scary and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but you need to get over it."

"Well stop worrying about me I'm fine! Just back off!" Rory yelled back

Paris turned around and stormed out of the room nearly knocking Logan over in the process.

"Well, what was that all about Ace?" Logan asked curiously

Logan's voice chilled her. "How much did you hear?"

"Just you screaming at Paris." Logan said, "So what was that about Ace?" Logan asked again

Rory shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy. "Just Paris being Paris. She's too nosy for her own good."

Logan looked at Rory this time really looking at her. "You look pale. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Like I said earlier, I'm just tired and really stressed."

Logan didn't look convinced and his voice was full of concern. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Do you really want to have the same the conversation with me that I just had with Paris?"

Logan held up his hands, "Backing off. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Let's go then." Logan said helping her on with her jacket.

xxxxxx

Rory had been at the party for nearly an hour before Logan left her alone for a minute. She was trying to act like she was enjoying herself but she wasn't sure if it was working or not. She continually refused drinks, the lights were making her already dizzy self even dizzier and even she knew that she was pale. Her brain was working on overdrive. She knew that she going to have to end this thing with Logan before it got really messy, but the idea of leaving him was causing her so much pain that she couldn't breathe. She knew that she had gotten too attached to him and that she had fallen in love with him. She was disgusted with herself for sleeping with Jess and realized that that night was when she found out she was in love with Logan. Seeing him with that other girl had hurt so bad. She was contemplating an escape route out of her relationship with Logan when Finn appeared beside her.

"Hello doll." Finn said slinging his arm around Rory

"Finn. Let me guess Logan sent you here to stand with me until he gets back." Rory said surprising him when she wrapped her arms around his waist because she was so dizzy she could hardly stand up on her own.

"You ok luv?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look kind of pale."

"I am a little dizzy." Rory admitted

"You want something to drink?"

"Somehow Finn I don't think that alcohol is going to help with my dizziness."

"Water luv, water."

"Water sounds perfect Finn. Thank you." Rory said

Finn let go of Rory so that he could get her water but the second his arm left her he felt her start to collapse to the ground. "LOGAN!" Finn yelled while grabbing her before she hit the ground

Logan, hearing his name being yelled by Finn and knowing that he had left Finn with Rory, ran to where Rory had been before he left. He shoved people out of the way left and right, with no other thought than to get to Rory. When he got there he saw Rory passed out and Finn's arms wrapped around her. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I don't know. I asked if she was ok and when she said she felt a little dizzy I offered to get her some water. I let go of her for a second to grab a cup of water and she just collapsed. What's wrong with her Logan?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't know." Logan said leaning down to pick her up. "I need a path cleared to my room."

"I'll do you one better." Finn said. He pulled out a chair and stood on top of it. "PARTY'S OVER! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

"Get Colin." Logan said carrying her into his room

Logan sat Rory down. He was wiping strands of hair out of her face when Colin came in. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"She collapsed. I need to you go to her dorm and let Paris know what happened. I'd send Finn but Paris hates him and he's pretty smashed, plus I am not about to leave her."

"Yeah man I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Maybe you should get her to a doctor."

"If she doesn't to in five minutes I'm taking her to the emergency room."

"I'll take Stephanie with me." Colin said and then walked out the room

Logan sat on the bed next to Rory and felt her head. She was sweating but she didn't feel warm. "Come on Rory, wake up and look at me." _I can't lose her._ Logan thought to himself.

Rory's eyes opened and focused on Logan. He was leaning over her looking straight into her eyes. "Logan?"

"Thank God! Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"You collapsed."

"Did I hit the floor!" Rory urgently asked terrified that she had hurt the baby

"No, Finn caught you." Logan said warily, "I'm going to go get you some water."

Logan left and the door opened again revealing a scared sober Finn. "Hey luv, Logan sent me to sit with you."

"Thanks for catching me."

"No problem doll. It's not every day that a beautiful woman literally falls at my feet." Finn said making Rory laugh. "So, I figure part of you owes me now right?"

"What do you want Finn?"

"What's wrong with you? I want the truth Rory. No nothing's or I'm fine's, but the truth."

Rory smiled at him. "Finn I would love to tell you what's wrong with me, but I have to tell Logan first."

"Ok." Finn looked like he wanted to question her further but the door opened. "I'll leave you two alone." Finn said to Rory and Logan before walking out.

Logan smiled and walked over to Rory. He handed her the water, which she drank quickly. He gave her a minute to think before looking at her. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me Rory?"

Rory took a deep breath. She had fully intended to lie to him and just break it all off but when she looked at him he was looking at her the way she had always wanted him to look at her. It made her decided to tell him the whole truth. "Sit down Logan."

"Ok so it's bad news." Logan said sitting down

"You know this no strings thing we have going on here, it's not going to work."

"Rory..." he said trying to interrupt her

"Four weeks ago I was in line to get a cup of coffee and I overheard you making a date with some girl. I'm not sure why but it upset me. I decided to go to the pub and when I got there Finn and Stephanie were there. Finn started buying me drinks and after he left I stayed to sober up some and Jess showed up."

"Who's Jess?"

"Luke's nephew. We used to date and Jess has been trying to get back with me ever since. He had backed off for a while when I was Dean and I guess he just found out that I wasn't with Dean anymore because he came back. So I was still really upset with you and still drunk and there he was and somehow I decided that it was in my best interest to go home with Jess."

"He was there when I called that morning wasn't he? That's why you were so nervous?"

"Yeah."

"You know you don't have to explain this to me right? This is what happens in a no strings attached relationship Rory. You can see other people and so can I."

"I know."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to explain to you why we have to be over." Rory said sadly

"Nothing has to be over Rory. What are you talking about?" Logan said quickly

Rory took a deep breath and rambled, "I went home with him and we had sex. We weren't careful and now I'm pregnant."

Once the words left Rory's mouth her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "You're pregnant?" Logan stuttered out

Rory couldn't say a word. She just nodded her head.

AN: Read and Review people...


	3. I'm In Love With You

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls

Summary: Rory makes a drastic mistake that may cause her to lose everything...

Chapter Three: I'm In Love With You

"Pregnant." Logan repeated

Rory sat up a little more and nodded again.

"You're pregnant." Logan stated

Rory looked down at the floor. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

Logan stood up and the movement forced Rory to look up. "Is there any chance that the baby is mine?"

Rory looked at him ashamed. "No."

Logan looked down at his feet. "Are you ok?"

Rory nodded. "I'm just going to go." she said standing up.

The second she stood up she got dizzy and lost her balance. Logan reached out and took hold of her. "Sweetheart. Sit down. You aren't going anywhere."

"Logan..."

"No." Logan said strongly concern pouring from his voice. "You stay here. I will be right back." Logan said walking out of his room.

xxxxxx

Logan walked into the common room and saw Colin and Finn downing shots. Colin looked up and saw Logan. "I went to Rory's. Paris says for you to have Rory call her as soon as she gets the chance she's worried about her." and then when he looked at Logan closer and taking in the pale look on his face, added "And looking at you now, I'm worried about you. Is she ok?"

"Pour me a shot." Logan said

"Sure mate. What do you want?" Finn asked

"I don't care. If you pour it I'll drink it." Logan said

Finn handed him a shot and Logan drank it down before Finn had time to pick up his own. "Another."

"Logan, what's wrong mate?" Finn said while pouring Logan's second shot

Logan threw back the second one and handed Finn his glass. "Another."

"Logan." Colin said

"Just give me another shot."

"Last one until you tell us what's wrong." Colin said

"Yes father." Logan said before throwing back the third shot.

"You going to tell us what's wrong?" Colin asked

Logan shook his head and started walking back towards his room.

"Logan!" Finn called after him but Logan had already shut the door

xxxxxx

Rory's head snapped up when she heard the door open. She looked over at Logan and watched him pace in front of her. "Logan please stop pacing. You are making me dizzy." Rory pleaded

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry." Logan walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Rory. "Can I tell you something?" Logan said looking straight into her eyes

"Of course."

"I was going to end our no strings attached arrangement tonight." Logan said never letting his eyes leave Rory's

Rory broke eye contact. "Oh."

Logan reached over and placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him again. "When Finn yelled for me tonight, when you hit that ground, I was so worried. When you wouldn't wake up I was scared. And when the words this isn't going to work came out of your mouth I was terrified. I've never been so scared for one person in my entire life. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I told myself that when you woke up I was going to end all of this no strings attached bull shit and tell you how I really felt."

"Logan..." Rory said trying to interrupt

"I told myself that if you wanted to, if you were ready, that we could add all the strings in the world. I told myself that I would tell you that I wanted, no I needed, to be with you and only you. That none of those other girls have ever mattered to me the way you do. That even Colin and Finn had noticed how different you were. That the last four weeks when you've been avoiding me have been miserable not only for me but for everyone around me. That I have done nothing but mope around for four weeks. And then you opened your eyes and looked up at me and I knew it. I just knew it."

"You knew what?" Rory asked

"That I have fallen so deeply in love with you Rory." Logan whispered but loudly enough for Rory to hear him

Rory's eyes grew as big as saucers and her breath caught in her throat. "You're what?"

"I'm in love with you." Logan repeated this time more confidently than before. "I keep looking back trying to pin point the exact moment I fell in love with you and I finally realized what I had known all along."

"And what's that?"

"That I've always been in love with you. From the minute I laid eyes on you in front of that coffee kiosk. I pretended not to know you the second time we met, but I never forgot you. The first time we met you didn't say a word but when we met in front of you dorm you laid into me. You could hold your own against me, which is something that no one could ever do. Then when you jumped off that scaffolding holding my hand, I didn't want to let go. When Dean broke up with you in front of all of us and I saw that pain in your eyes I wanted to pummel him. I was so angry that you were hurting. My stunt in your class was just a stupid way for me to get your attention, to get you to notice me."

"It worked." Rory said softly

"I realized that I was far too invested in you. That I could never be what you deserved. I tried to distance myself from you, but you wouldn't let me. You talked me into this no-strings attached thing, not that it took any convincing. And I have loved and cherished every minute of our arrangement. But you're right the no strings thing has to end."

Rory just nodded. "I understand. I'll just go home. Maybe Finn or Colin could walk with me, just in case?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"What?"

"For us to be over? For you to walk out of that door right now?"

"Of course not. I don't want us to be over, but I'm pregnant, and you're not the father. Think of how people would react to that." Rory said

"I don't care how people would react Rory. I just told you I'm in love with you. I don't want to lose you."

"Logan..."

"Ok, let's drop this for a minute and talk about something else."

"Like what?"

Logan reached over and placed his hand on her stomach for a moment. "Like the baby."

"What about the baby?"

"Are you going to tell the father?"

"Am I planning on telling Jess?" Rory repeated'

"Yes, are you planning on telling Jess?"

"No."

Logan was shocked. "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him not to run out on this child. He's unreliable, and he's always been unreliable. He's ran out on me twice, both times without a word. He's not responsible enough to be a parent. I grew up knowing that my father would be in and out of my life and it hurt. I always wondered why my daddy could be around sometimes but not all the time. And I refuse to let that happen to this one. Jess would do more harm than good." Rory said tears welling in her eyes again

Logan looked at her. She looked shattered. "If that's what you think then it's your right to think that. If you believe that it is in the best interest of your child to keep him from the baby then that's what you have to do."

"You don't think it sounds selfish?"

"I think it sounds like you are protecting your child from the pain you've become familiar with. And that's what parents are supposed to do, protect their children."

"I just don't know how I'm going to keep this secret from my mother. I mean I can't tell her that this is Jess' child."

"Because Jess is Luke's nephew?"

"Right. I can't tell Lorelai because she'll tell Luke. She'd never keep something like this from Luke. And if he knew he'd never keep it from Jess, even if they both agree with me."

Logan looked at Rory and noticed just how pale she really was. "Ace, when's the last time you've eaten something?"

"I don't even remember." Rory guiltily admitted

"That's not healthy for the baby Rory." Logan said standing up. "Stay here I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get you something to eat."

"Nothing fried. It makes me nauseous." Rory

"Yes ma'am." Logan said shutting the door behind him.

xxxxxx

Colin and Finn watched Logan walk straight to the kitchen and start looking through the cabinets. They could both tell something was seriously wrong in there. "Logan mate. There isn't anything in there."

"I can see that now Finn. You wanna go get something?"

"For you?"

"No for Rory. She needs to eat something." Logan said slamming cabinet doors

Finn could tell that Logan was serious so he agreed. "Sure mate, what should I get?"

"Anything. You know Rory." Logan said laughing and then remembering what she said added, "No beef."

Finn looked puzzled. "But Rory loves hamburgers?"

"She said no beef."

Finn nodded and then walked out the door. Logan walked over to where Colin was sitting quietly and looked at him. He then poured himself another shot and took it. "What's going on Logan? Are you two adding some strings or breaking up or something?"

Logan looked at Colin for a long minute and then sighed. "Rory's pregnant." Then he got up and walked back into his room leaving Colin standing there with his jaw on the floor.

AN: Not where I had originally intended to end it but this will work… Read and Review…


	4. Yeah I Did

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Summary: Rory makes a mistake that could cost her everything...

Chapter Four: Yeah I Did

Logan walked into the room and took a good look at the girl he loved more than anything. She was curled up into a tight ball crying. His heart was breaking just looking at her. He did the only thing he could think of, he crawled in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "Rory..."

"Before you start... I just want... to tell you that... I love you too... I always have..." Rory said between sobs.

Logan wrapped his arms tighter around her and rubbed her back. "Always good to know." he said smiling at her. He had meant for her to smile but that didn't happen. She just started crying harder. "Rory come on, sweetheart you were fine before I left, what happened?"

"My mom called. I've been avoiding her too. I can't tell her, and I can't talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because the second I hear her voice I'll break down and tell her everything. I can't talk to her until I have a game plan."

"When's the last time you talked to her?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Rory, my god you have to call her. She must be worried sick about you. Just like I was."

"I know but I don't know what to tell her." Rory said and with that she began balling

Logan continued to rub her back and began whispering 'It's all going to be ok' in her ear. After about five minutes of this she finally pulled back and said "How do you know it's all going to be ok?"

Logan was about to answer her when there was a knock on the door. "Guys, its Finn I have Rory's food." came his voice from behind the door

Logan looked at Rory who nodded and he called out "Come in."

Finn took one look at the pair and knew something was seriously wrong. Forgetting about the food he moved towards them. Logan looked at Finn and said, "Can you stay with her for a few minutes, I need to talk to Colin?"

"Sure mate." Finn said

"Will you be ok Ror?" Logan asked her concern dripping from his voice

"I'll be fine Logan."

"I won't be gone long I promise."

"It's fine."

Logan leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. He got all the way to the door before turning around and looking at her. "Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked

"I love you." Logan said tenderly leaving Finn shocked

"I love you too." Rory said back staring straight at him

Logan walked out of the door and Finn turned to her. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yeah. He did." Rory said sinking back into the bed

xxxxxx

Logan knew that he had shocked Finn by telling Rory that he loved her, but what he had done to Colin was by far worse. Logan took a deep breath and walked into the common room where Colin was still sitting in the same position. "Colin?"

"Logan."

"You want to take a walk with me?"

"Yeah."

Logan and Colin left the dorm room and headed straight for the parking lot. They got into Logan's car and just drove off, neither knowing where they going to go. It was ten minutes before Colin couldn't take the silence anymore. "You got her pregnant?"

Logan sat silently the whole time thinking. He had to help Rory. No that wasn't it. He didn't have to do anything. He wanted to help Rory. He wanted to take care of her and be there for her. He barely heard Colin's question but he made a definitive decision. "Yeah I did."

Colin sat there for a long minute. "Is she ok?"

"She's scared. She's emotional and she's worried about what her mom is going to say." Logan said

"I guess you have no chance of winning her mom over now do you?"

"Nope, I guess Lorelai Gilmore the second is destined to hate me for all eternity. Along with Luke and Christopher."

"Luke and Christopher?"

"Luke is Rory's mom's boyfriend and pretty much the only father she has ever had. Chris is her actual father. And they both already hated me."

"Why?"

"The three of them walked in on me and Rory at her grandparent's vow renewal. We were in the process of undressing each other in the Rose room's coat room and they walked in looking for Rory."

"You know I never realized how much of you and Rory's little no strings relationship you two kept secret. You never told us about that." Colin said

"Rory's a private person."

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the car after that. It was finally broken by Logan. "I told her that I love her."

"What did she say?" Colin said pretending not to react to such major news, which wasn't hard because he was still in shock over the whole Rory's pregnant thing.

"That she loves me too. It was surreal, I've never said that to anyone. I mean plenty of girls have told me that they love me, but I've never heard anyone say it and have it mean as much as it did when she told me."

"What are you two going to do?" Colin asked curiously

"You mean besides keep the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure yet. We have to discuss it." Logan said turning the car back towards Yale

xxxxxx

Finn stared at Rory for a little while before he finally said, "Luv what's wrong?"

Rory broke out of her trance but couldn't force herself to tell him. "It's ok doll, you don't have to tell me. Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me." Rory whispered

Finn nodded and scooted closer to her. Rory wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. She wasn't crying until Finn said, "Whatever it is, we're all here for you. Nothing is going to happen to you. It's going to be fine."

"You can't say that. You don't know that."

"Luv, I promise whatever it is, Logan isn't leaving you. You heard him he loves you. And you've grown on me, Colin and Steph too. I had been drinking heavily all night. I was beyond trashed when I came up to you tonight doll, and when you collapsed I instantly sobered. So did Colin. We were so scared. I wish you could have seen Logan's face."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just got a little dizzy. I haven't been eating or sleeping lately."

"Which is why I brought you this." Finn said gesturing to the food he had placed on Logan's dresser

"What is it?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes. I remember you said once that you loved them." Finn said smiling at her

"I do. They are my favorite breakfast of all time." Rory said sounding better

"Well then it's a good thing I brought a fork with me." He said handing her the take out box and a fork

Rory just smiled and dug in.

xxxxxx

"I'm sure everything will work out fine Logan."

"It will have to."

"Your sister will be thrilled."

"Yeah Honor will be excited." Logan said for a minute forgetting that the baby wasn't actually his, "But Colin, man don't say anything about this. Rory's not ready for this to be out. Not even Finn. Finn has a big mouth when he's drunk."

"Not a soul man." Colin said

Logan parked the car in the pub's parking lot and they both got out. "What are we doing here?" Colin asked

"I was thinking about getting Rory some coffee, she hates decaf but she'll have to get used to it."

"See you're already the sweet boyfriend." Colin said laughing

xxxxxx

Rory had just finished eating her pancakes when Logan and Colin walked in. "Here Ace, I brought you some coffee."

"Logan I don't think..."

"It's ok Ror." he said and then mouthed decaf when only she was looking at him.

"Thank you." Rory said gulping half of it down and making a face the whole time. Logan just laughed slightly. "Hey Logan, do you think that you can maybe take me home?"

Logan looked slightly pained. "You want to leave?"

"I just want to sleep in my own bed. You can come with me if you want."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Logan said gathering up some stuff to take with him. Finn and Colin just sat there watching Logan pack a bag. He walked over to them and said, "I might stay over there a few nights. She really needs me right now."

"Understood man." Finn said. He walked over to Rory and hugged her. "Feel better luv. Let me know if I can do anything." Finn said before walking out and shutting the door

Colin watched Finn walk out of the room. He walked over to Rory and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure what to say to her, so he just kissed her on the forehead and left.

Rory looked at Logan as Colin left and said, "He knows doesn't he?"

AN: Sorry so short, it's really just a filler… read and review… 


	5. Not Just A Little White Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls 

Summary: Rory makes a mistake that could cost her everything...

AN: People are angry with me because Rory doesn't want to tell Jess, but yet they are rooting for Logan and Rory… do I have to remind you that it wouldn't be the Rogan story I plan for it to become if she tells Jess…

Chapter Five: Not Just A Little White Lie

Logan looked over at Rory. "We'll discuss it when we get back to your dorm ok?"

"Logan, I just want to know if you told him."

"Rory."

"Fine." Rory said sighing. Of all the things she couldn't handle right now fighting with Logan was on the top of her list

The drive back to Rory's dorm was silent the entire time. When they walked up to the door Logan took her keys and unlocked it since her hands were shaking. He rested his hand on the small of her back and led her into the room. When he turned on the light to the common room the first thing they both saw was Paris pacing back and forth in front of the muted TV. Paris didn't say a word just threw herself against Rory. Rory backed up slightly out of confusion but quickly embraced Paris. After about five minutes Paris pulled away and took one look at Rory. She was still pale but her color was returning. "They said you collapsed. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You made yourself sick. You don't eat. You don't sleep."

"Finn fed me..."

"And I'm about to put her to bed." Logan said

Paris nodded. "We need to talk in the morning Rory."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're hiding something from me." Paris said before walking into her room and shutting the door.

Rory sighed and Logan led her into her own room. He sat her down on the bed and then sat in her desk chair across from her. "Colin knows you're pregnant."

"And..."

"He congratulated us." Logan said quietly

"What do you mean he congratulated us? You're not the father." Rory said quietly

"He doesn't know that." Logan said

"You didn't tell him you weren't the father?"

"No, I told him I was." Logan said looking her straight in the eyes

Rory's eyes widened and then flooded with confusion. "You did what?" she said barely audible

"I told him I was the father."

"But you aren't."

"I know that, and you know that, but no one else does. And they don't have to."

"Logan what in the hell are you talking about?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Look, I love you."

"I love you too Logan but..."

"No, let me talk here. I love you and I would do anything to take care of you. Right now you have a major problem. You're pregnant and you can't tell anyone who the father is. Now I know that you can avoid them for a while but soon you're going to have to see your family and eventually it will be more than obvious that you are in fact pregnant. I'm offering you a solution here."

"You want to be the father of mine and Jess' child?" Rory asked

"No, I want to be the father of your child." Logan said seriously

"Are you being serious here Logan?"

"As a heart attack."

"You want to be this baby's father?"

Logan walked over and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Yes."

"You do realize the second we tell my grandparents that I'm pregnant and you're the father, they are going to insist a marriage."

"We don't have to get married Ace. They can't force us to get married." Logan said gently

"Logan be serious here."

"I am."

"Logan."

"I love you Rory and I am going to do everything that I can to protect you, and take care of you. And that includes that baby that is currently growing inside of you."

"Logan this is not just a little white lie here, this is huge. This is a life altering decision you are making here, for the both of us. This isn't something you can agree to and then five or six years down the road decide that you don't want it anymore."

"Rory that won't happen…" Logan stated

"You don't know that. What if this" Rory said pointing to her stomach, "is a boy? Would you be ok with an heir that isn't biologically your heir?"

"If that child is a boy, he can have everything I have, the money, the status, the education, the name, it's all his."

"I just don't think that you've thought this through Logan. I don't want you to resent me later on because you have to raise a child that doesn't belong to you."

Logan looked saddened. "I could never resent you Rory. I'm trying to tell you that, and you aren't hearing it. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life. You're it for me Rory. You are the one I am going to want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't imagine my life without you, and I'm no where near ready to give you up. And I don't intend to."

Rory looked down at the ground tears streaming form her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Am I sure that I want you and your child to be in my life? Of course. I can't picture life without you."

"Logan."

"Ace, I wouldn't have told Colin I was the father if this wasn't what I wanted. I'm not really sure why you're fighting this so hard. I love you, you love me. I want to be with you, you want to be with me. Your child needs a father and I want to be its father."

"And when he or she looks nothing like you, or me, what do we say then?"

"What does Jess look like?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes."

"Well you have the dark hair and somewhere in your lineage there are dark eyes."

"But what will we say?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens Ace."

"This just seems like it's doomed from the start." Rory said

"Tell you what. We'll curl up in that bed right there and we'll go to sleep. Then in the morning you can tell me what you think. If you say that you don't want to do this then I'll have to do damage control with Colin but that's it. If you agree to it, no one else ever has to know that the baby isn't really mine. No one ever has to know about Jess." Logan said trying to calm her down

"Logan…"

"Sleep Ace."

xxxxxx

Rory awoke the next morning with a start. The memory of everything that had occurred the night before flooded back into her mind. She looked over at Logan who was still sleeping peacefully with his arm draped protectively around her stomach. She carefully and quietly maneuvered out of his grip and out her door. She saw Paris sitting on the couch and walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I worried you last night." Rory said softly

"What are you keeping from me?" Paris asked quietly

Rory took a deep breath. "Me and Logan are having a baby."

Paris looked stunned. "I thought the test was negative?"

"I lied." Rory admitted 

"Why?"

"I was scared. I'm still scared."

Paris looked at Rory closer and could tell that Rory needed some more sleep. "It's going to be fine. What did Logan say?" Paris asked remarkably calm

"He's ok. He just keeps telling me that he's going to take care of everything. It's actually kind of sweet."

Paris smiled for Rory's benefit. Inside she was a nervous wreck. She didn't know how to handle this or what to say. "Why don't you go back and get some more rest. No offense but you look tired."

"I am. I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"It's ok." Paris said engulfing Rory in a hug. Rory was half way to her door when Paris said, "Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really call Lorelai. She's worried about you. I know you think she's going to be disappointed in you and she might be, put she at least deserves to know what's going on." Paris said before shutting the door.

Rory sighed knowing that Paris was right and walked back into her room. She smiled at Logan who was now awake and sitting up on her bed. "Good morning Ace." Logan said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Rory smiled at him and took a deep breath. "If she's a girl, I want to name her Lorelai."

"Does this mean you're going to let me help you?"

Rory nodded and Logan picked her up and spun her slowly. He put her down on the ground remember the nausea but pulled her close to him engulfing her in a hug. She leaned into him and whispered "_We're going to have a baby_."

AN: Not where I initially intended to end this chapter but it seemed to fit… read and review…


	6. Telling Lorelai

Disclaimer: I still don't own them… and just for the record… this is my last disclaimer… I think from now on it should be common knowledge that I am not Amy Sherman Palladino, and I don't own Gilmore Girls… I wish I did, or at least Matt Czuchry ('cause yummy!), but sadly I don't.

Chapter Six: Telling Lorelai

"_We're going to have a baby." _Rory whispered in his ear

"We're going to have a baby." Logan said grinning from ear to ear and throwing his arms back around Rory.

Rory smiled and hugged him back. She suppressed a yawn and kissed him. "Thank you for this. You have no idea what this means to me Logan."

"I think I should be thanking you. I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said and then before she had time to suppress another one a yawn slipped from her mouth.

Logan laughed. "Let's get you back to bed Ace. I have a feeling you'll sleep much better now."

Rory nodded as he led her to bed and curled up next to him. "Me too."

xxxxxx

Four hours later they were standing in the Gilmore's front yard. They were both trying to convince themselves to go up to the house. "Are you sure we shouldn't have told your grandparents first. They might be a lot happier than your mom and Luke." Logan asked her

"If I don't tell my mother first she'll never forgive me." Rory said reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Take deep breaths and let's just get it over with."

"OK Ace. Let's go." He said pulling her to the front door. Once they got to the door Rory looked pale. "You ok Ace?"

"Just nervous. Open the door before I lose my nerve."

Logan opened the door and led Rory in. He watched as Rory took a deep breath and yelled. "Mom!"

"Kitchen." Came a voice from the kitchen

Rory's grip on Logan's hand tightened. "Deep breaths Ace." Logan leaned down and whispered in her ear

They walked in and Lorelai's eyes widened slightly. "This can't possibly be my daughter. She hasn't been returning my calls for weeks."

"Mom…"

"And this young man standing in front of me, for his own safety better hope that he's not the reason I haven't heard from my daughter in weeks."

"He's not. I haven't seen him in weeks either."

"Well then that makes we feel a little better." Lorelai said standing up and looking at Rory better. "You ok Ror? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine just tired." Rory said

"You should sit down Ace." Logan said gently

"Since when did you become so caring towards my daughter, Mr. I Want To Date Other Girls Too?"

"I'm not dating anyone else Lorelai. Only Rory."

"When did this become an exclusive relationship?" Lorelai said looking straight at Rory

"Last night." Rory answered.

"You're really not looking so hot Ace, are you sure you're ok?"

Rory nodded and stood up and grabbed a hold of Logan's hand. She turned slightly green and walked straight to the bathroom pulling him behind her. She shut and locked the door behind them. Lorelai stood up and headed straight for them. She heard Rory emptying the contents of her stomach. She was standing there when they came out. "Are you sick?"

Rory looked at Logan who looked straight into her eyes. "No, Mom I'm not sick."

Lorelai took a step back and pointed at Logan. "You two better not be here to tell me you knocked up my daughter."

Logan let go of Rory's hand and walked over to the coffee pot. He poured Lorelai a cup of coffee and got a class of water for Rory. He handed the coffee to Lorelai who graciously accepted it.

"Rory."

"Mom." Rory said with tears in her eyes

Lorelai looked at Logan. "You should leave. I need to talk to my daughter."

Logan looked at Rory whose eyes were pleading him not to go anywhere. "I'm sorry Lorelai. I think I should be here for this."

Lorelai's eyes clouded over with anger. "YOU THINK YOU SHOULD BE HERE FOR THIS?"

Logan looked slightly scared. "Yes, I think I should be here for this. This isn't Rory's fault."

"You're damn right it isn't her fault. It's your fault." Lorelai yelled at Logan

"It's nobody's fault Mom. It was an accident." Rory said trying to defend Logan

"You. I asked you if you had everything covered to prevent this. And what did you tell me. I'm on the pill mom. I'm not going to get pregnant."

"I was on the pill. I don't know how it happened." Rory said

"I'll tell you how it happened. You had sex. You got pregnant. God, Rory this wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to have more than this. You weren't supposed to be me. You weren't supposed to end up in the society life."

"Mom, I love Logan. If I have to be involved in the society life to be with Logan then so be it. You think you could just be happy for me. That I love someone who loves me, even if you don't approve. You can't expect me to forget about Logan, even if I wasn't pregnant, just because you don't like him. If you did then it would be just like grandma telling you that Luke isn't good enough for you."

"Wait a minute now. The last time I saw you, you were laying on the bathroom floor hung over asking me why Logan didn't like you and now you're telling me that Logan loves you. Pardon me if I seem a little skeptical about this whole I love someone who loves me back thing."

"Now wait a minute. I do love Rory. I have for a long time. I was just scared to make a commitment. But I'm not anymore."

Lorelai burst out laughing. "Little boy do you even remember Richard and Emily Gilmore. They may be thrilled at the idea of a Huntzberger Gilmore merger but are you really ready for the kind of commitment they'll shove down your throats? I'm not talking about dating exclusively, I'm talking marriage. There is no way my mother and father are going to let you two have this baby out of wedlock. Are you prepared to marry my daughter Logan!" Lorelai yelled

"Mom stop. We aren't getting married."

"Yeah tell that to Richard and Emily. God Rory, I know you've been changing a lot lately, but I can't believe you did this."

"Stop acting as if I meant to get pregnant!"

"Are you ready to be a daddy Logan?"

"Lorelai, I'm going to do the best I can. I can't guarantee that I won't make any mistakes, since I don't know what I'm doing, but I think I can do this." Logan said. He knew it was going to be like this. He knew that Lorelai was going to flip out and to be honest he was more worried about what his parents would say.

"What are you parents going to think Logan? Are they going to jump down Rory's throat. Call her a whore and blame her for ruining your life?"

"No, because Rory won't be there when I tell my parents. I would never subject her to that." Logan said seriously

"What if they cut you off, take your inheritance away? How are you going to support my daughter and my grandchild?"

"I have some money of my own. I have my own trust fund that they can't touch."

"Plus I have the one that Grams left me." Rory said trying to help Logan

Lorelai was standing there shaking her head. _This can't be happening. This is all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to realize that he was a jerk and she couldn't trust him and then she was supposed to end things and get back on the right track_ Lorelai was thinking to herself.

Rory and Logan stood there. Lorelai hadn't said a word in ten minutes. "Mom?"

Lorelai looked up at Rory. "I need some time to think." She said to Rory and then motioned to Logan, "Get out of my house."

Logan looked at Rory who was standing there looking at Lorelai coldly. "Rory?"

"I'll be right out. Why don't you go and start the car."

Logan nodded and walked out the door. Once Rory heard the car start she looked at Lorelai. "Look. I don't know what you're thinking right now and I know you are beyond disappointed with me right now, but you have no right to speak to him the way you just did. If you want to continue being in my life and your grandchild's life, I suggest you get used to Logan. He's not going anywhere."

"Until he gets bored with you and finds someone else." Lorelai said coldly

"Keep it up Mom and you'll lose me. If you try to make me choose between your happiness and mine I'll pick mine. I won't let you ruin this for me. Let me know when you are ready to discuss this maturely and politely. Goodbye Lorelai." Rory said before walking out and slamming the door.

xxxxxx

Lorelai waited until she heard Logan's car leave the driveway. She grabbed her purse and walked out the front door. She walked all the way to the diner. She walked in and saw only Kirk. "Get out."

Luke walked out from the storeroom when he heard Lorelai's voice. "Lore."

"I said get out Kirk." Lorelai said anger pouring from her voice

"But I'm not finished with my lunch." Kirk said

"Sweetheart do I look like I'm kidding. Get out."

Kirk looked at Luke who was staring at Lorelai. "Come back later Kirk, I'll feed you free for the next week."

"Ok." Kirk said getting up and walking out the door. He popped his head back in about ten seconds later. "Can I have that in writing?"

"OUT!" Lorelai yelled.

Kirk shut the door and Luke walked over to it. He locked it and flipped the open sign to closed. "Lorelai what's wrong?"

Lorelai looked at Luke and all her anger disappeared. She sunk to the floor and broke down.

"Lorelai you're scaring me what is it?"

"Rory's pregnant."

"What?" Luke said hoping he heard her wrong

"Logan got Rory pregnant."

"I'll kill him." Luke said

"No, stop. Rory's defending him. She told me that if she had to choose between me and him she'd pick him. You killing him will only make it worse."

"She said that?" Luke asked surprised

"Not really. She said she'd choose her happiness over mine and Logan makes her happy." Lorelai said still sobbing on the floor of the diner

Luke looked at her, his heart breaking. He sat down next to her and engulfed her in his arms. "It's going to be ok."

"No it's really not." Lorelai said crying

xxxxxx

The second they left Stars Hollow Rory yelled "Pull over."

Logan pulled the car over immediately and watched Rory jump out the second the car stopped moving. "Ace you ok?"

Rory was hunched over. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Logan reached over and pulled her hair back. Rory emptied her stomach again while Logan held her hair back. When she was finished he looked at her sadly. "Are you ok?"

"Well I just vomited for the third time today so…"

"I meant about your mother." Logan interrupted

Rory sighed. "I will be."

Logan pulled her into his arms. "It'll be ok. It will all be ok." He told her while stroking her hair.

"No it really won't." She said and then broke down in his arms.

AN: I thought it would be nice for both Lorelai and Rory to agree about something, so I thought they could both agree that nothing was going to be alright… read and review please.


	7. Naive

Chapter Seven : Naïve

After Rory's breakdown on the side of the road she vomited again and got back in the car. She looked over at Logan who looked slightly somber. She felt really bad for him. He had agreed to do something so selfless and all he got for it was grief. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "I am so sorry." she said quietly

Logan looked over at her with confusion written all over his face. "For what?" and then added, "because if it's the morning sickness, you don't have to apologize about that." trying to make a joke and lighten the mood in the car

Rory looked at him and her eyes thanked him for the attempted joke. "My mom. She kind of attacked you and I just didn't expect it."

Logan looked at Rory surprised. "You didn't?"

"Ok, So I didn't think she'd be happy. I expected an attack, just not like that."

"Not like what?"

"I didn't expect it to be so personalized. I expected at least part of the attack to be on me, but she didn't do that, she went all out on you."

Logan smiled slightly. "Ace, we told her that I got you pregnant, and you didn't expect her to attack me?" he asked looking at her like she had grown a second head

"What?" Rory asked when she noticed how he was looking at her

"It's just kind of naive."

Rory sighed, knowing that he was right. "I know." she admitted and then slumped in her seat

The rest of the ride back to Yale was completely silent. Logan held her hand the whole time. He knew she was beyond scared and more than anything upset about the fight with Lorelai. He pulled into parking a parking space that was in the lot between Branford and Berkeley Dorms and looked over at Rory. The smile he was about to give her faded to a frown immediately once he saw that she tears in her eyes. He got out the car and walked over to her side. He opened her door when he saw she was making no attempt to get out. "Come on."

Rory turned sideways as if to get out but then just shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"Nope, not getting out of this car."

Logan looked confused. "Why?"

"It's safe in this car. Once I get out of this car I have to deal with everyone. My mom, my grandparents, your friends, my friends." and then as an afterthought she added. "And if I don't get out of the car I won't have to deal with your parents."

Logan's face softened and he embraced her. After holding her for a long minute he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. He saw all the fear that was lingering beneath the surface. "I meant what I said you know."

"About what?"

"About you not being there when I tell my parents. You will not be subjected to my parent's wrath when I tell them about the baby."

Rory's face paled slightly and she looked at Logan frantically. "They are going to hate me. They'll probably think I'm after your money and the Huntzberger name."

Logan reached out and entwined their fingers. "It doesn't matter what they think. I love you." Logan said reassuringly

Rory smiled. "I don't deserve you."

Logan nodded. "You're right, you deserve so much more." he said raising their entwined hands and kissing her lightly. "Ok, time for some smiles and entertainment. Let's go tell Finn."

xxxxxx

"She was supposed to realize HE was a jerk! That HE wasn't good enough for her! That HE wasn't worth all the rifts and tears it was creating between the two of us! She was not supposed to get pregnant!"

Luke looked at Lorelai sadly. He had never seen her like this before. He had seen her breakdown when her father had the attack of angina, and when she needed to borrow more money that she felt comfortable with when trying to open the Dragonfly, but he had never seen her like this. "Calm down Lorelai." he said softly

Lorelai's head whipped around fiercely. "Calm down! CALM DOWN! How can you tell me to calm down!"

"You're going to make yourself sick Lore." Luke warned

Lorelai completely ignored him and went back to her ranting. "She'll have to leave Yale. We worked so hard to get her into that school. I fought back every urge in me to let her go there and not make her go to Harvard like we had planned."

"Maybe she won't have to leave Yale." Luke said trying to help

Lorelai either didn't hear him or ignored him. "Her and that jackass... that... that... lathario... that Mr. I Don't Want To Commit... They are both so incredibly naive. They honestly think that they can stand up to everyone. That my parents, King and Queen of let's make everyone's decisions for them, and his parents, the all mighty Huntzbergers won't force them to get married. They think that if they say no, Emily and Shira won't start planning the wedding and Richard and Mitchum won't start hammering out details for a pre-nup!"

"Now hold on a second. You don't know that for sure. Rory is just as stubborn as you, I've watched that kid grow up and if I know her as well as I think I do, she won't get married without a fight. If she doesn't want to get married to that jerk then she won't." Luke said even though he knew Lorelai wasn't listening.

"Oh my God. She won't be a Gilmore anymore. She'll be a Huntzberger. She'll be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, and they'll turn her into the perfect society mother and wife. She'll be equipped with nannies and maids at her beck and call. She'll be planning charity events, DAR meetings, and celebratory galas instead of traveling and writing articles. She'll be a mini Emily Gilmore instead of Christine Amanpour!" Lorelai said loudly

Luke shook his head. He knew that the normally calm, rational Lorelai was taking a back seat and that the insane, scary, slightly psychopathic Lorelai was now driving. "Lore!" He yelled loudly

"What!" she yelled back just as loud

"How much of this did you actually say in front of Logan and Rory? We're you supportive at all?"

"Supportive? Luke what are you talking about. I just lost my baby girl to one of the Hartford elite's most eligible trust fund baby because he knocked my daughter up and you're asking me if I supported them at all!"

Luke shook his head and sighed. "I was just thinking, imagine how scared your daughter must be right now. I'm sure she didn't set out to get pregnant and I'm positive that the very idea of having to tell you that she screwed up and accidentally followed in your footsteps by getting pregnant had her terrified. And given how much you hate Logan, I'm sure the prospect of her having to tell you that he was the one that did it only made it worse. But even though she knew that you wouldn't take it well she told you and he was brave enough to come with her and stand by her side holding her hand when she did. And even though she knew how you'd react did you ever stop and think that maybe, just maybe, she might have expected some form of sympathy. I mean she didn't mean to do this Lore. You should be able to understand what she's going through."

"But..."

"No buts Lorelai. If you don't calm down and back off of Logan you really are going to lose your baby girl and you'll regret it."

Lorelai looked dumbfounded. She knew that Luke was right. That Rory must be terrified. She walked over to him and he engulfed her in his arms holding her tightly. "It's just that she was supposed to have more than this. She was supposed to have everything. She wasn't supposed to have to deal with people who constantly remind her that if she hadn't screwed up, that if she hadn't ruined everything..." Lorelai said sobbing into Luke's chest

"And she will. She won't quit Yale, she'll probably have to take a semester off but she'll go back and she'll graduate." Luke said forcefully

Lorelai pulled back after a few minutes of sobbing and looked into Luke's eyes. "Hey... aren't you supposed to be getting all protective?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you put Dean in a head lock and you threatened Jess within an inch of his life if anything ever happened to Rory; but now I'm here telling you that the guy you wanted to kill at my parent's vow renewal for making out with Rory got her pregnant and you're just Mr. Calm."

"You want me say that I want to kill the bastard? That I have been sitting here for the longest amount of time fighting off every single urge I have to get in my truck, drive to Yale and beat the living hell out of that boy?"

"Would it be the truth?" Lorelai asked, "Because if it's not than I wouldn't say it."

"Believe me Lore, it would be the truth. I've always looked at Rory like a daughter. If I thought that it would help this situation in any way possible for me to beat that kid into a bloody pulp I would in a heart beat."

Lorelai smiled.

xxxxxx

Logan pulled Rory through the hallways towards his dorm. When they got to the door Rory reached out to turn the knob but Logan stopped her. "What?" Rory asked confused

"Finn might kill me."

Rory smiled and shook her head slightly. "Why?"

"You and him, I don't know when or how it happened, have become closer than most brothers and sisters. And now I am about to go in there and tell my best friend since diapers and your big brother that I have managed to get his little sister pregnant."

Rory laughed. "Logan, you are being ridiculous." Then she squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Don't make this harder than it should be. We've already told one of the two people we were dreading most..."

"Your mom." Logan said interrupting

"Yes, my mom. Save all the stress for when you tell the other one."

"My parents."

"Right. Telling Finn should be a cake walk and Colin already knows." Rory said. She opened the door and walked in. She turned back around when she noticed that Logan hadn't followed her in. She laughed and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him into the dorm. "Come on."

AN: Thought I'd end the chapter here… read and review…


	8. You Did What?

Chapter Eight: You Did What?

Rory watched in amusement as Logan paced back and forth in front of her. She had never seen him so thankful that his roommates weren't home. "I don't understand what you're so worried about. He was your friend before he became my 'older brother'. His loyalty lies with you, not me."

Logan stopped pacing and looked at her as if she were insane. "You're kidding right?"

Rory gave him a confused look that clearly said she wasn't. "Why would I be kidding?"

"The level of loyalty Finn has for you outweighs his loyalty to me by far."

Rory shook her head. "How is that even possible?"

Logan smirked at her. "It seems my friends have grown fond of you."

"But more fond of me than you?"

"Only Finn." Logan said with a smile

Rory smiled at the knowledge that Finn liked her more than Logan, although she wasn't sure she was buying it. "Ok, so let's pretend it's not me you knocked up for a second..."

"Technically I don't have to pretend. I didn't knock you up." Logan interrupted causing Rory to laugh slightly

"Funny Huntzberger. Now back to the topic at hand... pretend it's not me who's pregnant. How would you tell Finn then?"

Logan looked at Rory for a long second before replying, "Honestly Ace I never thought about it. I can't imagine having to come in here and tell Finn that I got someone pregnant."

"Well how did you tell Colin?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I slammed back three shots, sent Finn to get you some food, then slammed back another one, Colin asked me what was wrong and I just spat out Rory's pregnant. It wasn't hard to tell Colin at all."

"So go out tonight and get trashed with Finn and tell him then." Rory suggested jokingly

Logan laughed. "With my luck he wouldn't remember until like three days later and then I'd just be sitting in the living room watching TV and he'll attack me and I won't even know what I did."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Rory asked trying to help

"I would love for you to tell him but I won't do that to you. I made this decision and I'll deal with the consequences." Logan told her seriously

Rory smiled. "I think you've already done more than enough Logan. You sacrificed everything for me."

Logan walked over and pulled Rory into his arms. "I love you. I'll do anything for you, and I want to prove it to you."

Rory pulled back from Logan and looked him straight in his eyes. "And you already have. I love you too you know."

Logan smirked. "Of course you do, everyone loves me."

Rory laughed. "But Finn likes me more."

"Only 'cause you're so pretty." Logan said smiling. He leaned down and captured Rory's lips with his own. She responded instantly, amazed at how Logan always managed to make it feel like the whole world slipped away when he kissed her. And when she felt Logan's tongue beg for entrance she didn't hesitate for one second to part her lips. The kiss intensified and Logan gently pressed her up against the wall. He began trailing kisses down her collarbone and Rory let out a moan of pleasure. Neither one of them noticed Finn and Stephanie walk into the room.

"Hey Steph that looks like fun, you wanna try it luv?" Finn said loudly enough to catch Rory and Logan's attention

"No, I think they have that art perfected by now... and after watching that making out with you would just be a disappointment Finny."

Rory pulled away from Logan abruptly and immediately began blushing. "Don't be so red Luv, it could have been much worse. We could have walked in a few minutes later when it looks like you two would have been far more busy..." Finn said winking at Logan

Rory swatted Finn on his shoulder and walked past him to sit on the couch. "Hush you."

Finn smiled at her. "Well, well, Ms. Gilmore... it looks like you are feeling much better this afternoon."

Rory nodded. "Much better. I think all I needed was some food, some sleep, and some reassurance." she said looking at Logan.

Logan smiled and walked towards the couch. He sat next to Rory and pulled her into his lap. "Is that all I am, some reassurance?"

Rory laughed. "That... and much more."

Stephanie smiled at the two of them as she watched Logan nuzzle Rory's neck and whisper something in her ear. When Rory giggled she smiled and said, "So cute... so cute."

Logan pulled himself away form Rory's ear and looked up at Stephanie. "What are you muttering over there Steph?"

Finn smiled. "I believe she said you two were cute mate."

"Yup that's what I said." she said smiling. "And I meant it. You two look happy. What's going on?"

"Well now that you ask..." Logan said trailing off and looking at Rory

"Now that we're asking what?" Finn said suspiciously

"Me and Rory are now in what you would call an exclusive relationship." Logan said looking at Finn

Finn smiled. "Ah so I believe it's time for me to tell you, you break her heart I'll break your legs."

Logan chuckled and Stephanie looked at Finn surprised. "I know I've been out of the loop for the last week or so but I'm feeling really confused here. When did the loyalty change?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Steph." Finn said winking at Rory

Rory rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Logan who was rubbing soft slow circles on the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry the words, 'break her heart I'll break your legs' just slipped from your mouth and you have no idea what I'm talking about!" Steph said loudly

"Finn has apparently decided that he likes Rory more than he likes me. It's ok though I don't mind." Logan said nonchalantly

Steph turned and looked at Logan. "What do you mean you don't mind?"

"Well Rory's a lot cuter than me, I can understand why he likes her more."

"Plus Ror has a nice ass." Finn said tilting his head to the side and smirking as Rory got up and walked into the kitchen

"Stop staring at my girlfriend's ass Finn." Logan said

"My lord that sounds weird." Finn said and then when he noticed the confused face Steph was making he added, "Girlfriend. It's weird hearing him call her his girlfriend. Although we knew the day was going to come when he would because let's face it, we all knew this was going to happen. We all knew that Logan was going to fall for the reporter."

Stephanie nodded. "I seem to recall a particular reporter also telling me that she wasn't looking to get in line for Logan."

Rory walked back into the room and sat down next to Logan again. "I wasn't and I didn't."

"No, no. She skipped the whole damn line and put it all out of commission. Hundreds of girls around campus and the city of New Haven are probably weeping right now, right luv?"

Rory blushed slightly. "I guess you could say that."

Finn watched Rory and Logan interact for a few long minutes and felt like something else was going on that they weren't telling him. "Why do I get the impression that you two are hiding something from me?" Finn asked curiously

Rory looked straight at Logan who was looking directly into his eyes. She nodded slightly. "Well..." Logan started but was interrupted by the front door opening.

Colin walked into the dorm and saw everyone in the common room and smiled. Logan was holding onto Rory's hand for dear life. It was obvious to Colin that he had interrupted something, and it was even more obvious that Logan was thankful. "Hey guys."

"Look it's Colin." Logan said excitedly

"Really? I thought my eyes and my ears were playing tricks on me mate." Finn said blandly. "Now you were saying?"

"I was just about to suggest we all go to lunch when Colin got in." Logan said shooting Rory a look when she mumbled 'Chicken'.

"It's kind of a little late for lunch don't you think mate?" Finn asked knowing that Logan was lying

"No. I don't. I'm hungry." Logan said looking at Colin and Rory for help

"Me too actually." Colin said sensing that Logan wanted him to say it "Ror?"

"I'm always hungry. You know that."

"Fine we'll go to lunch, just let me go change and then Logan can tell me what he was really going to say before Colin came in." Finn said walking out the room

Logan turned his attention to Stephanie. "Are you coming?"

Stephanie looked hesitant and Rory saw it. "Please come Steph. I'd love to have another girl around. I wouldn't have to go to the bathroom by myself."

Stephanie knew something was going on. She wasn't just another dumb blonde, but she was anxious about this. The way Logan was acting she knew that whatever he was going to say had been important, and she wanted to know what it was, but she was guessing Logan didn't think that Finn was going to take it so well. She saw panic in Rory's eyes and simply nodded. "Sure. Think you guys can pick me up in about twenty minutes?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great I'll just go get changed." Steph said walking out the door

Colin watched Stephanie depart and then looked back over at Logan and Rory. He walked over to Rory and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess you know I know."

Rory pulled out of the hug and looked up at him. "Yeah."

"So... I'm just going to say congratulations..." Colin said hesitantly unsure if she was happy or angry about it.

Rory smiled. "Thank you." and then hugged him again

Logan smiled at the two of them and noticed that neither one of them really knew what to say to each other so he broke the tension. "OK Colin, hands off the girlfriend." He said playfully

Colin laughed and took a step back. "Girlfriend huh? That's new."

"Yes it is." Rory said smiling

Colin smiled and then looked back over at Logan seriousness etched into his expression. "So I'm guessing since you're still un-bruised and not broken that you haven't told Finn yet."

Logan winced. "No I haven't. I thought maybe telling him in public would work better. Less likely that he'll kill me in broad daylight."

"In other words he's chicken." Rory added laughing

"I am not a chicken." Logan said defensively

"You are too, but that doesn't matter. I'm far more interested in what how Lorelai took the news." Colin said

"How did you..." Rory asked

"Know you were going to tell your mother this morning?" he said finishing her sentence. When she nodded he added, "Logan called me this morning and left me a message telling me that you two were headed to Stars Hollow and that he'd call me later."

"Oh." Rory said

"So what'd she say?"

Rory became silent and looked at Logan. "I'm going to go and see if Finn's almost ready." and then she walked out of the room

Logan followed her with his eyes and when he turned back to face Colin he was wearing a sad and worried expression. "That bad huh?" Colin asked once he saw Logan's face

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it Colin."

"Is she ok?"

"Who Rory?" he asked and when Colin nodded he simply said, "I don't know yet."

xxxxxx

Forty minutes later the five of them were sitting in an almost empty restaurant waiting for the waiter to come back with their drinks. Finn was more than a little surprised when Rory didn't want coffee, but was even more surprised when Logan asked Rory if it was ok that he drank before he ordered his scotch. "You have to ask her before you drink with me now mate?"

"No." Rory answered for him

Finn laughed at his and noticed the look that passed between Colin and Logan. He ignored it but got the distinct impression that everyone at the table, except for Stephanie, was hiding something from him. "You ok Ror? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Finn." Rory said trying to sound reassuring but also fighting down the urge to throw up the smell of hamburger meat frying came from the kitchen

"You aren't going to pass out again are you?" Finn asked getting worried when the memory of the night before crept back into his memory

"No, I'm not going to faint again Finn."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked protectively

"God Finn lay off. She said she was fine." Stephanie said tired of listening to Finn ask the same thing over and over again. "Besides Logan is sitting right there next to her. I think he can take care of Rory."

Colin hissed. "Retract the claws Steph. He's just worried after last night."

"Sorry." Steph mumbled

"It's quite alright darlin'." Finn said as the waiter sat their drink down in front of them and then asked to take their order.

Fifteen minutes later the waiter brought everyone their food. Rory gripped Logan's hand the second the smell of Finn's hamburger wafted towards her. "You ok Ace?" he whispered

Rory nodded. "Yea. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Rory said standing up

"You need someone to go with you?" he asked quietly

"Do you want to go to the women's room with me Logan?" Rory asked jokingly

"Well no." Logan said releasing her hand

"I'll be right back guys, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Rory said trying to get away from the hamburger that was making her beyond nauseous.

"I'll go with you." Stephanie said standing up

Rory panicked slightly. "No that's ok."

"Nonsense, it was one of your reason when you asked me to come to lunch with you guys. You said and I quote 'I wouldn't have to go to the bathroom by myself'."

"Ok." Rory said

After the girls were away from the table Finn looked over at Logan. "She ok?"

"Your hamburger is making her nauseous." Logan said before drinking what was left of his scotch and gesturing for another one.

"That's weird."

Logan nodded as the waiter sat another scotch in front of him

xxxxxx

Rory entered the bathroom and immediately headed for a stall. Stephanie turned the water on and wasted some time by washing her hands. She turned the water off and heard Rory emptying her stomach. "You ok in there Ror?"

Rory flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. "Yeah I'm fine." she said and then walked over to the sink to wash her face

Stephanie stared at Rory for a long minute and then tried to look Rory in the eyes but Rory refused. Stephanie's eyes widened and she reached out and grabbed Rory by the hand forcing her to look at her. "Oh My God. You're Pregnant!" Stephanie said loudly when she saw the tears in Rory's eyes.

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

Stephanie walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. "Are you ok? Does Logan know?"

"I'm fine, a little scared but fine none the less, and yes Logan knows."

"What did he say?" Steph asked intensely interested

"That it was all going to be ok." Rory said before unlocking the bathroom and walking out leaving Stephanie standing in the bathroom slightly shell shocked.

xxxxxx

When Rory walked back to the table alone Colin looked up at her. "Where's Steph?"

"She's coming. Can I talk to you for a second Logan?" Rory asked 

Logan immediately got up. "Of course."

The two of them walked over to a secluded area in the restaurant. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Rory answered. "I just had to throw up again. This kid really doesn't like hamburgers. It's not fair."

Logan smiled and pulled Rory into his arms. The two of them stood like that for a while before Rory pulled back and looked up at Logan. "Steph knows."

"I figured she'd put two and two together when she heard you throwing up." Logan said rubbing Rory's back reassuringly, "We should get back to the table before she tells Finn."

Rory nodded and then laughed.

"What?" Logan asked

"Tell Finn to get rid of the hamburger. I'm going to go call Paris and let her know where I am. She's been extra protective of me today."

Logan laughed. "I'll tell him."

Logan walked back to the table when he saw Rory pull her cell phone out. He saw Stephanie sit down and look at him almost as if she felt sorry for him. He rolled his eyes slightly even though he knew Steph had seen him. He looked at Finn. "You love Rory right Finn?"

"You know I do mate, she's the little sister I never had." Finn said seriously

"You have a little sister Finn. Her name is Valerie remember." Colin said laughing

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her. Anyway, why are you asking me if I love Ror?"

"You'd do anything for her right?"

"You know I would. What's this about Logan?"

"You have to get rid of the hamburger. It's making her sick." Logan said after taking a long deep breath

"Why is my hamburger making her sick?"

"I don't know, but she won't come back to the table until it's gone."

"Well where is she now?" Finn asked

"Talking to Paris."

"Scary girl." Finn said in regards to Paris. "I hear that name and it's like chills go down my spine. She makes me nervous." Finn said while gesturing for the waiter.

The waiter came to the table and looked at Finn. "Yes sir?"

"Can you please take the hamburger away?" Finn asked politely

"Is there something wrong with it sir?"

"No it's perfectly fine. It's actually one of the best hamburgers I've had in a long time, please give my compliments to the chef, however the smell is making my friend nauseous." he said gesturing to Rory

"Can I bring you anything else?" the waiter asked while picking up the plate

"Not at the moment. Thank you though." Finn said

"Your welcome sir." the waiter said and then walked away.

Rory hung up her phone and started walking back towards the table. When she sat down Finn was looking at her strangely. "How's Paris?"

"She's fine." Rory said uneasily. "I was just letting her know where I was."

Finn nodded and watched her closely for a second. Then he looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking down into their plates. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?"

The whole table was silent but a look was shared between Colin and Logan again and then Colin and Rory and then Logan and Rory. If there had been any doubt in his mind that three of his best friends were keeping something from him it was erased now. When no one said anything he said, "Rory?"

"Yes Finn?" Rory asked nervously

Finn acknowledged her deer in the headlights face and asked, "Would you like to tell me why I had to get rid of my hamburger before you would regrace us with your presence?"

"Finn..." Rory started

"Rory..."

Logan drank the rest of his scotch and then reached up and took Rory's hand and silencing her with a look.

Finn was becoming more and more agitated and then lost it. "Would someone just bloody tell me what the hell is going on! It's obvious that I'm the only one at the damn table that has no clue!"

Colin looked over at Stephanie. "Hey Steph you wanna..." Colin paused trying to think of something to say and then gave up, "You wanna walk away from this lovely confrontation with me?"

Steph jumped up from the table, with no desire to be here when Logan told Finn. "Yes."

Once they were away from the table Logan looked at Rory. "You wanna stay or go? You don't have to be here." he asked quietly

Rory smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll stay. Thanks for the option though."

"I'm waiting." Finn said impatiently

"Finn... Rory's pregnant. I got her pregnant." Logan said quickly before he lost his nerve

Finn looked down at the table in shock for about ten seconds before looking up at Logan with an indescribable expression on his face. "You did what?"

AN: There it is Chapter Eight... read and review please...


	9. I Just Don't Trust You

Chapter Nine: I Just Don't Trust You

Logan wasn't sure what exactly the look that was currently being worn by Finn meant. It was a mix between severe anger, more than likely directed solely at Logan, and deep sorrow, most likely meant only for Rory.

Finn was really hoping that he hadn't heard what his brain was saying his ears had just heard. When no one said anything he repeated, "You did what?"

"Finn..." Rory started only to be cut off by Finn

"Rory, why don't you go outside with Colin and Stephanie." he suggested

"But why..."

"It's fine Ror, you should go. Me and Finn are going to need to talk, and you shouldn't be here for it." Logan said trying to sound reassuring

"Logan, I really think I should be here." Rory said not wanting to leave him alone to fight with Finn

Logan smiled as she echoed the very words he had said to Lorelai earlier that morning. He pulled Rory to him for a quick kiss before telling her, "It's ok. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked looking at an extremely angry Finn.

"Yes I'm sure." Logan said

Rory nodded and stood up still looking at Finn. "Finn please don't be..."

"Rory. I really just want to talk to Logan ok. I swear I'm not going to hit him or anything." Finn said bitingly

Rory looked back and forth between the two of them a few times before nodding again. "Ok." She turned to Logan and smiled. "I'll be right outside. I love you."

Logan smiled back at her. "I love you too."

The two of them watched Rory leave and as soon as he was sure she was out of earshot whipped around to face Logan. "What in the hell were you thinking!"

"Finn, come on man, you act like I was trying to get her pregnant. It just happened."

"You two should have been more careful!"

"We were as careful as two people who were having sex could have possibly been." Logan said honestly

"Well then tell me Logan, what in the hell happened? Why is there a baby?"

"I don't know!" Logan yelled back

Finn waved the waiter back over to the table. "Yes sir."

"I am going to need massive, and when I say massive, I mean massive, I don't want to see my glass empty at all, amounts of alcohol."

"For the both of you?" the waiter asked

Logan began to motion for another scotch but was cut off by Finn shaking his head no. "No, nothing for him. He doesn't need anymore alcohol."

Logan shook his head agitated as the waiter walked back to the bar. "Look man, I get that you're mad but..."

"MAD! Mad doesn't even begin to cover it Logan." Finn snapped

Logan sighed. "Why don't you just say what it is you really want to say and get it over with Finn."

"How could you do this to her!"

"This doesn't just affect Rory you know. This changes the rest of my life too!" Logan said angrily

Finn rolled his eyes. "I know that! I'm not a bloody idiot."

"Then why do you automatically jump down my throat. Have you forgotten the little fact that we, me and you, have been friends since diapers, before Rory?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten the fact that we we're friends before her Logan. The fact that we are friends is about the only thing that's stopping me from punching the shit out of you!"

They both paused for a brief moment in their argument as the waiter sat Finn's drink down in front of him. The second the waiter left the table, Logan looked at Finn seriously and said, "Look man I know that Rory has become like a sister to you. And in that respect you are allowed to in fact act like her big brother and protector, but it's not like you have to protect her from me. I love her."

"Obviously I should have tried to protect her from you a few months ago and then she wouldn't be in this position." Finn said sarcastically

"I get it Finn!" Logan yelled, "I get it. You think I ruined her life. I know."

"You did." Finn said, "She's going to have to drop out of Yale. She's going to end up exactly what she never wanted to be."

"And what is that?"

"A single mother who never got to graduate college and fulfil all of her life's goals."

Logan stood up his chair falling to the floor. "You act like I'm abandoning her. I'm here. I'm taking care of her!" Logan yelled

"For how long Logan? Until you get bored? I've watched you go through women like they were five dollar bills for the last seven years and..."

"And what Finn!" Logan said angrily

"And... I just don't trust you to be there for her. I don't trust you to take care of her."

Logan's jaw dropped open. "How dare you say that! I love her. I plan on taking care of her and the baby. I am not leaving Rory alone."

Finn looked at him questioningly. "Do you, or is that what you are trying to tell yourself because of the baby?"

"I love her." Logan said through gritted teeth, "I loved her before I even knew about the baby. I've been in love with her since school started back. I've loved Rory Gilmore for almost a year now and I refuse to let you try to make that into something wrong."

Finn sighed and drank half of his drink. "What did Lorelai say?"

"The same thing you did. That I ruined her baby's life and it's all my fault."

"So she yelled for a while?"

"Oh yeah." Logan said sighing

"What about Colin?"

"What about Colin?"

"What did he say?"

"Congratulations." Logan said simply

"Luke?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing it wasn't pretty."

Finn shook his head at Logan as the waiter sat another drink in front of Finn. "Bring him a scotch."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Logan said to Finn

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "When are you telling your parents?"

"I don't know but I need you to stay with Rory when I do. I refuse to take her with me."

Finn nodded. "Good, the Huntzberger's aren't going to like this."

Logan nodded. "Thank you." he told the waiter as he sat the scotch down in front of him and then turned back to Finn. "I know that. It's going to be messy and they are going to try to demand a wedding."

"Then again so are Rory's grandparents. Are you two going to get married?" Finn asked

"No. Rory's not ready for that. We're going to take this one step at a time. The baby comes first. A wedding would do nothing but stress her out and that's not healthy."

Finn nodded and pulled out his wallet and threw some money on the table. He motioned for Logan to drink the rest of his scotch and then stood up. "Let's go."

"What happened to the massive amounts of alcohol you wanted to consume?"

"I have more at home. I'm ready to go." Finn said already walking towards the door

Logan nodded and stood up to walk out with Finn.

Finn exited the restaurant and immediately walked over to Rory and wrapped her in his arms. Rory embraced the hug looking over his shoulder at Logan who just flashed her a smile. "Everything ok you two?" Rory asked

"It's fine. I swear if you need anything let me know and you'll have it. I am always here if you need me Ror." Finn said seriously

"I know that Finn. Thank you." Rory said hugging him again

"Even if it's that you want me to kick Logan's ass. I'll do that in heart beat." Finn said laughing

Rory laughed and Logan smiled. It was refreshing to hear her laugh like that. "You know it's always nice to hear my life threatened."

Rory let go of Finn and walked over to Logan throwing her arms around him. She leaned into him and whispered, "I am so sorry for this."

He pulled back from her. "Don't be." He whispered before pulling her back to him.

"But I am. You don't deserve this. No one is yelling at me. They are all taking it out on you."

"That's because no one wants to yell at a pregnant lady." Logan said smiling. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Have been for a while now actually." Colin said smiling

"Hush you. We had fun while they were arguing." Stephanie said winking at Colin

"True." Colin said smiling back at Stephanie

"Great, how about you two go and do what Rory and Logan did and then we can have another baby." Finn said sarcastically

"Funny Finn." Stephanie said

Logan sighed and shared a sympathetic look with Colin. "Let's go home."

xxxxxx

Logan and Rory walked into her dorm room both exhausted from lunch. There was a note on Rory's door from Paris saying that she was staying with Doyle that night so that they could have some privacy, but to call her if she needed her. Rory smiled at the note and mentally thanked Paris.

Logan walked over to the TV and turned it on. He flipped through the channels until he found some cheesy chick flick and then pulled Rory towards the couch with him. They both sat there just watching TV until both of them were sound asleep.

xxxxxx

Lorelai was sitting at the diner counter watching Luke run back and forth trying to feed the large amount of people that had decided to have their dinner early that day. She smiled at him as he took a break to pour her some coffee and hand her a donut. Her mind was constantly on Rory trying to find out a way to possibly become ok with the idea that her baby was going to have baby. Granted Rory wasn't a baby anymore since she was going to be twenty one in a few months, but that didn't mean that she was ready to give her up yet.

Luke watched Lorelai become more and more pensive as the dinner crowd dragged through the diner. He knew that she was thinking about Rory and he felt indescribably sad for her. He knew that Lorelai wasn't ready to become a grandmother. Had it been any other time when Lorelai's cell rang he would have forced her outside but right now it was fine. He watched her pick up the phone and he was guessing by the look on her face she was talking to Emily. "Hey Luke, did you notice that Lorelai is on her cell phone?" Kirk asked

"Shut up or get out Kirk." Luke said and walked away from Kirk's table as Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Hey who was that?" Luke asked softly

"My mom." Lorelai said picking at her donut

"What did she want?"

"To let me know that my parents and Rory are having dinner tomorrow night and that mine and your presence was strongly requested by Rory."

"Are we going?"

"Do you want to?"

"She'll probably tell Emily about the baby right?"

"Yeah probably."

"Is Logan going to be there?" Luke asked curiously

"No. He is apparently having dinner with his family. I guess he's telling them. He promised that Rory wouldn't be there when he told them."

"Well what do you think? Should we go."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should go." Luke said simply, "She might need us."

"Then we're going." Lorelai said sighing

AN: Ok this chapter is over…. Read and review…


	10. Have You Lost Your Mind?

Chapter Ten: Have You Lost Your Mind?

"So are Lorelai and Luke going to your dinner?" Logan asked while getting dressed

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen my black heels?"

Logan shook his head. "No, did you check under the bed?"

Rory lifted up the comforter and not surprisingly there were her shoes. "Do you realize that we've only been together exclusively for three days and I already have just as much clothes here as I do in my own dorm room?"

Logan laughed. "You had clothes here before we became a couple." he reminded her

"Oh yeah." Rory said laughing

"I love hearing you laugh. I love it when you're happy."

"Well you tend to make me happy, so I guess it's great that you like to see me happy." Rory said slipping into her dress. She turned around her back to him. "Will you zip me up?"

"Sure." Logan said while zipping her up. His hands lingering on her back for a few extra seconds. "Ok so run this by me again. What exactly is happening tonight?" he asked after she turned around

Rory started buttoning the buttons on his shirt. "Well we decided last night that it would be beneficial for me to tell my grandparents tonight and you to tell your parents tonight that way neither one of them can call the other and yell about it before the other knows what's going on." Rory explained

"And that's because they'll find out at the same time. I get that, but what I don't understand is why we had to do it tonight. It's Sunday. We could have waited until Friday and had a blissful week."

Rory sighed. "I know. I just want to get it over with. Plus this week I need to focus on packing up my dorm and moving back to Stars Hollow."

"Me and Finn will help you, you shouldn't be lifting all those books and stuff."

Rory smiled. "I love it when you're all protective of me and the little one here."

Logan placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her on the cheek. "Well babe what can I say I love you both."

Rory blushed. "I still feel kind of bad."

"About what?"

"You don't deserve this. My mother and Finn attacked you, and now you have to go and tell your parents about the little one and they are going to attack you."

"Well baby look at it this way, at least you are protecting me from Richard and Emily, if it's even only for a night. Because if I know Richard he'll lay into me in the morning." Logan said

"And you don't deserve it. If you want out I'll understand. You can tell me, we still have time to fix everything..." Rory said rambling

"Ror. Stop rambling." Logan said cutting her off "I do not, and I repeat that DO NOT want out of this arrangement. I love you, and I want to be with you. That's it. Final decision. I'm not leaving you or letting you leave me."

Rory smiled. "How did you know that's what I wanted to hear?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Because I want the same things you want. Now put your shoes on and I'll walk you out to your car."

"Yes Huntzberger." Rory said sitting on his bed to put her shoes on.

xxxxxx

Rory pulled up and parked her Prius in the Gilmore driveway next to Lorelai's jeep. She walked up to the front door and stopped when she saw that Lorelai and Luke were also standing there. "Were you two planning on going in?"

Lorelai smiled slightly and Luke looked uncomfortable. "Hey Rory." Luke said

"Hey Luke. Hi Mom."

"Hi."

"Are you going to be like this the whole night?" Rory asked slightly irritated.

"It's possible." Lorelai said rudely

Luke shifted slightly. "Do you want me to ring the doorbell now?" he asked Rory

"Yeah. I just want to get this over with." Rory said while Luke pressed the doorbell.

xxxxxx

Logan was sitting in his Porsche when there was a knock on the window. He looked up to see Honor and Josh standing there. He rolled the window down and looked at them. "Hey Honor, Josh it's good to see you two." he said nervously

Honor smiled at him. "Planning on sitting here all night little brother?"

"Do you think they would notice?" Logan said curiously

"Considering that you were the one that called this family dinner, yeah I think they would notice." Josh said laughing

Logan sighed, rolled the window up and got out of the car. Honor looked at him curiously before throwing her arm around Logan. "What's going on Logan? You look really nervous."

"I am really nervous." Logan said

"Logan?"

"Have you told mom and dad that you two are engaged yet?"

"No, why?"

"I am about to go in there and tell our family something that will change everything, so if you want to tell them that you two are engaged tonight would be the night."

Honor grabbed him by the arm. "Wait Logan tell me now. I don't want to go in there and be surprised."

"Well..." Logan started to say but was cut off by the front door opening.

"Logan, Honor, Josh, the three of you are late." Mitchum said

"Sorry sir there was traffic." Josh said

"It's quite alright. Come in dinner is ready." Mitchum said walking away from the door

"Too late now..." Honor said and walked through the foyer rolling her eyes

xxxxxx

Rory Luke and Lorelai walked into the foyer and handed the maid their coats. Rory walked into the living room where Richard and Emily were sitting. "Hey Grandma, Grandpa." Rory said walking over and hugging each of them.

"Rory, how nice it is to see you." Emily said

"Of course. How was your drive? No traffic I hope." Richard added

"It was fine." Rory said sitting down next to her grandma so that Luke and Lorelai could both sit on the other couch together.

"Hey mom, dad." Lorelai said, "You remember Luke."

"Of course. Hello Luke, how have you been?" Emily said with obvious disdain

"I've been well. How have you been Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said nervously

"Please call me Emily, and I've been fine."

"Lorelai would you like a drink?" Richard asked

"God yes, Please give me some alcohol." Lorelai said loudly staring straight at Rory

"What would you like?"

"Gin martini with a twist." Lorelai said

"Luke would you like a beer?" Emily said

"Yes thank you Emily, a beer would be fine."

"Rory? Soda?"

"Actually I'll just have water." Rory said

"Ok then one water coming up." Richard said as he handed Lorelai her martini and then handed Rory her water. Emily came out and handed Luke a beer.

Emily sat down and took the drink that Richard was handing her. "So... Rory the semester at Yale ended Friday did it not?"

"Yes it did Grandma."

"So what are you planning on doing next week?"

"Packing my stuff so that I can move back home for the summer." Rory said

Lorelai choked on her drink. "Are you ok Lorelai?" Emily asked immediately

"Yes Mom I'm fine. My booze just went down the wrong pipe or something." she said then turned to Rory and said, "So when were you planning on moving your stuff and am I going to need to borrow Luke's truck to move it back home?"

"I'm not sure maybe Wednesday or Thursday. I'll let you know. But you don't need to come and get it. Logan and Finn are going to load it in Finn's SUV and drive it down for me."

"Well that's awfully nice of them. How is Logan?" Emily asked causing Lorelai to choke on her drink again. "Honestly Lorelai if you can't drink the damn thing than stop trying."

"I'm sorry Mom." Lorelai said setting her drink down

"Logan's fine Grandma."

"I wish he didn't have to go to dinner with his parents I would have loved to see him. We haven't seen him since our vow renewal ceremony."

"He's a fine young man, that Logan Huntzberger. Great breeding." Richard added looking proud

"Oh yes, he's definitely a fine young man." Lorelai muttered under her breath but loud enough that Luke and Rory both heard her.

xxxxxx

"So... Logan how did you do on your finals?" Shira asked politely

"Fine I think. My Theology final was pretty difficult but I think I aced it." Logan said confidently 

"That's fantastic isn't it Mitchum?"

"Oh course darling. Did you put in any work on the final edition of the paper this year Logan?"

Logan sighed. "Yes father I believe that I have one byline on the front page and a shared byline on the second page."

"A shared byline? With who?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"She's the young lady that did the piece on the Life and Death Brigade is she not?" Mitchum asked

"Yeah that's her. She's a really talented journalist."

"We know her grandparents." Shira said

"I know. We went to a party they had for Yale Alumni around the beginning of the school year, and their vow renewal service remember." Logan said

"That's right I had forgotten. Lovely ceremony, I should send a note or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll like that." Logan said taking a sip of his drink

xxxxxx

"So Rory, was there a reason that you wanted to have dinner with us tonight?" Emily asked as the maid served dessert.

Lorelai looked up at Rory who was looking down at her cheesecake. "Mom why don't you let her eat her dessert before she gets into it."

"Do you know what this is all about Lorelai?" Emily asked

"Of course I do." Lorelai said as if it was obvious, "She's my daughter."

"She's my granddaughter." Emily said with indignation

"Really, wow I didn't know that!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Lore. Come on, stop it." Luke urged quietly

Emily glanced at Luke for less than a second and then turned back to Rory. "So Rory."

Rory sighed. "Grandma."

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to tell the two of you something." Rory said looking at Richard and Emily

"Really is it good news?" Richard asked giving Rory his full attention

Lorelai choked on her cheesecake. "Honestly Lorelai what is with you tonight? You can't eat or drink without choking tonight!" Emily said annoyed

"Sorry Mom. So Rory is it good news?"

"You said you already knew Lorelai." Richard said

"I do, I'm sorry go on Rory give them your news." Lorelai said bitterly

xxxxxx

"Why are we here Logan!" Elias asked again

"Grandpa let him eat his dinner." Honor said trying to defend her brother

"I'll ask again, Logan what are we doing here? You called and asked for a family dinner so you could tell us something and you've yet to give us any indication as to what that is."

Logan looked over at Honor and whispered, "Tell them."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Just tell them. They'll be focused on me in a few minutes and they'll forget all about you being engaged."

"Logan while you and your sister have your private secret conversation over there the rest of us are getting aggravated." Elias said annoyed

Logan shot Honor one more helpless look. "Grandma, Mom, Dad there's something that I would like to tell all of you." Honor said quickly while Logan shot her a look saying _thank you_.

"Now we're getting somewhere. What is it Honor?" Elias said

"Me and Josh are engaged." Honor said nervously

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Elias yelled

"They're engaged." Logan said looking at Josh who looked terrified, "But that's not why I called you guys here."

"What is it Logan?" Mitchum asked trying to hide his annoyance

"You remember the girl I was talking about, Rory?"

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes. Rory Gilmore."

"Of course we were just talking about her twenty minutes ago, my memory isn't that short Logan. What about Ms. Gilmore?"

Logan took a deep breath. "She's my girlfriend."

Honor gasped. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes. My girlfriend." Logan repeated

"I don't think I have ever heard you refer to anyone as your girlfriend." Honor said, "When do I get to meet her?"

Logan smiled. He knew his sister would take this well. "Whenever you want."

"I'm sorry while you and Honor have your happy moment, can the rest of us acknowledge why this can't happen." Elias said

Logan looked over at his grandfather. "WHAT?"

"You can't get serious with this girl Logan." Shira added

"Why the hell not?"

"Logan don't talk to your mother like that." Mitchum said

"The girl has ambitions. She's going to be a journalist. Emily and Richard are constantly bragging about their granddaughter. The next Christiane Amanpour. She won't be able to handle the conditions and sacrifices of being a Huntzberger wife and you know it." Elias said

"It just won't work Logan. You need to break this thing off before the poor girl gets hurt." Shira said

"Oh my God, I never said we were getting married. I said we were exclusively dating. I will not end my relationship with Rory." Logan said angrily

"And why the hell not?" Elias said

"Because I love her and she's pregnant." Logan said

xxxxxx

Rory sighed and decided that baby steps would make this easier. "Me and Logan are dating."

"We knew that sweetheart." Emily said sweetly

"Exclusively."

"Exclusively?" Richard asked

"Yes, we're in love." Rory said watching her grandparents face light up

"Why that's fantastic!" Emily said

"I'm so happy for you Rory." Richard said

"Louisa bring us some champagne. My granddaughter's in love!" Emily announced

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Ok sweetie you've built them up, now knock em down." Lorelai said to Rory as the maid handed her a champagne flute.

Louisa went to hand Rory a champagne flute. Rory took it and set it down in front of her but was not drinking it. "Rory why aren't you drinking your champagne?" Richard asked

Rory opened her mouth to talk but the words wouldn't come out. She looked over at Lorelai and tears filled her eyes. Lorelai noticed this and the anger dropped from her face. "Rory?" Lorelai asked quietly

Rory stood up making a hasty decision. "I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rory said running out of the room taking her purse with her.

Emily and Richard looked over at Lorelai and Luke. "What just happened here Lorelai? We were having a nice celebration and she just storms out." Emily asked exasperated

Lorelai stood up and looked at Luke then Emily and Richard. "I'm sure everything is fine. I'm just going to go and check on her." Lorelai said while running out the room

xxxxxx

Honor looked over at Logan in shock. "See I told you, now you're announcements out and no one cares." Logan told her

"SHE'S WHAT?" Elias yelled

"Pregnant." Logan said emotionless

"This is unacceptable Logan." Mitchum said loudly

"And what do you propose I do to fix that father? Wiggle my nose and make the baby go away?" Logan asked sarcastically

"This is not a joke Logan." Shira yelled before getting up and walking out of the room

Honor mimicked her mother smoking and smiled at Josh. "So, I'm going to be an aunt huh?" she asked Logan

"Yes. Honor you're going to be an aunt." Logan said smiling at her, happy that at least one person in his family wasn't attacking.

"This isn't a happy occasion Honor quit encouraging your brother to ruin his life and this family's reputation." Mitchum snapped

"Well I'm sorry father, but there's already a baby so what would you like me to say to him? Good going Logan, you knocked up your girlfriend, now force the girl to get rid of the baby. I hear abortions cost less now that they used to." Honor asked sarcastically

"Well…" Elias said

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Logan yelled. In the distance he could hear his cell phone begin to ring.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young man. Logan honestly use your brain here. You can't possibly expect to keep this baby!" Elias snapped

"I can and I do. I'm not telling her to get an abortion, that's ridiculous." Logan snapped back

Honor sighed. "Logan either answer the phone or turn it off."

Logan got up and went and got his phone out of his pocket. The caller id read _Ace_. "I'm sorry I have to take this call." Logan said to his family

"NO you will sit back down and we will finish this conversation Logan." Mitchum said

"Is it Rory?" Honor asked quietly

"Yes." Logan said

"Logan sit your ass down and…"

"And what let you finish telling me that it is in my best interest to tell the woman I have been in love with for the last year to get an abortion! No, I think I will take her call. Excuse me Honor, Josh." Logan said nodding and walking into the foyer.

xxxxxx

Lorelai walked upstairs and entered Rory's room at the Gilmore's house. As expected Rory was sitting on the edge of the bed gripping a pillow tightly and balling. "Rory honey…" Lorelai started

"Don't. You haven't had one nice thing to say to me since I told you about the baby." Rory said between sobs

"Sweetie I was just shocked and…"

"Disappointed?"

"Yes disappointed, but sweetie that's just because I wanted more for you than my life."

"And what's so wrong with your life?" Rory asked

Lorelai moved and sat down next to Rory wrapping her arms around her. "Nothing, but I wanted you to get to do everything that you wanted to do. Be the overseas correspondent, graduate from Yale… I don't want you to have to give up your life or your dreams."

"I'm still going to graduate from Yale, and so I won't be an overseas correspondent, I'll just be a regular journalist. I don't have to give up my dreams, just tweak them a little bit. And I love Logan. I'm not giving up my life by including Logan and the baby."

"You say that now, but you don't know how hard it is to raise a baby by yourself Rory."

"I won't be raising the baby by myself, Logan will be there every step of the way." Rory snapped

"Sweetie I know he says that but…"

"But nothing. He'll be there and that's it." Rory said walking out of the room. She got halfway down the stairs with Lorelai trailing behind her and just stopped mid-step on the stairs. She whipped around and faced Lorelai. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Lorelai asked

"Tell them. I can't tell them and watch their faces fall like that. I'm not Logan. He doesn't care what his parents think. No matter what they say tonight, it won't matter. He won't care when their faces fall. He won't care when they yell and scream and he certainly won't care when they don't approve. I'm not Logan…"

"Which is good because then you would have gotten yourself pregnant and that sounds very time consuming and difficult…" Lorelai said jokingly

"How am I going to tell them that every single one of the wishes they had for me are gone? That I managed to do exactly what they never wanted me to do until I was married into Hartford society? How Mom? How am I going to say oh hey grandma grandpa remember how happy you were twenty minutes ago when I told you me and Logan were in love, well keep that feeling because I'm pregnant?"

"Just like that angel."

"Mom, come on be serious."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said then after a beat she said, "Do you want me to tell them?"

Rory's eyes widened. "No, you go ahead back in there I'm just going to call Logan really fast and then I'll be in there, and I'll tell them everything."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked skeptically

"I'm positive that I think you should go in there and save Luke from grandma and grandpa." Rory said pulling out her cell phone. When Lorelai walked back into the dining room she dialed Logan's number. After about six rings he answered.

"Are you ok Ace?" Logan asked concern pouring from his voice 

"I can't do it Logan. I can't tell them." Rory said quickly

"Slow down Ace what do you mean you can't tell them?" 

"I mean I can't make the words come out of my mouth. I built them up with the whole me and Logan are together and we're in love thing and now I have to let them down by saying oh by the way I'm pregnant." Rory said sobbing

"_Sweetheart. Calm down. Do you want me to come there? I'll tell them. I'm good at it."_

"But you've told everyone, with the exception of Stephanie. It's not fair to make you tell my grandparents too."

"_It can't go any worse than it did over here Ace."_

"Bad huh?" 

"_Bad doesn't cover it, but like I told you I don't care what these people think. With the exception of Honor, who by the way wants to meet you."_

"She's your sister right?" 

"_Yeah. She's excited. She's looking forward to being an aunt."_

"At least someone's happy about this."

"_Seriously Rory. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be there ok."_

"Logan…" 

"_I'm walking into the dining room to say goodbye and then I'm out the door. We'll tell them together and I'll hold you hand the whole time."_

xxxxxx

Logan walked into the dining room still on the phone with Rory. "As fun as this has been, I have to go."

"Where?" Elias said

"To the Gilmore's. It's been a treat. I'll call you sometime tomorrow Honor, and Josh remember the bachelor party's on me."

Honor laughed. "Is she ok?"

"She's going to be fine."

"I'll walk out with you." Honor said standing up

Logan put the phone back up to his ear. "Ten minutes Ror. I swear."

"_I'll be waiting outside."_

"Make sure you wear your jacket. It's kind of cold out here." Logan said thoughtfully 

"_I will. I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"I love you too." Logan said hanging up. He looked over at Honor. "Congratulations sis."

"You too little brother." She said as he headed for the door. "Hey." She said following him out the door

"Yeah?"

"This is a good thing. I mean I know it's not the best time for a baby but you are in love and it's sweet."

"I couldn't help falling in love with Rory. She's amazing. Granted she's a complete basket case at the moment because she's terrified to tell her grandparents…"

"Which is what you are headed to do right now right?"

"Yeah. I have to take care of her." Logan said walking over to his car and opening the door. "She needs me."

"Then go to her." Honor said turning around and walking back to the door. "I love you."

"Love you too…" Logan yelled as he shut the door. Then he pulled out the driveway.

AN: Ok, so Richard and Emily are next… read and review….


	11. There Will Be NO Wedding

Chapter Eleven: There Will Be NO Wedding

Rory had grabbed her purse and her coat and went outside to wait for Logan. She got into her car and turned the radio on without actually starting the car so she didn't attract Emily's attention. She searched the radio stations for some insanely upbeat song to detract her from the sorrow filled mood she was in but had no luck. She placed her face in her hands and began to sob. After a little more than five minutes of crying she got angry with herself. She forced herself to stop crying and turned the car off slamming the door behind her. She slumped against the car sliding down to the ground sobbing once again, which is where Logan found her.

He had gotten out of his car and started to walk towards her car when he saw her get out slamming the door. He hung back for a second trying to get a little bit more control over himself and the anger that was coursing through his veins thanks to his family. When he saw her slide to the ground sobbing his heart broke. He couldn't bare to see her like this. It literally hurt seeing her so upset. He walked over to her quickening his pace. Once he stood in front of her he dropped down to his knees pulling her to him. Her arms flew around him, her body searching for the comfort it so desperately needed. The only thing he could do was pull her closer and hold onto her tighter, rocking her gently as she sobbed, knowing that after they told Richard and Emily there would be much more of this same behavior in the cards for them tonight. After about five minutes of silently rocking his crying girlfriend he heard her sobs slow and realized that she was beginning to calm down. He pulled back and looked her straight in the face. "I love you Rory." he whispered not trusting his voice to say anything else.

"I love you too Logan." she whispered back

He smiled at her and began to pull her up with him as he slowly stood. He entwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips kissing it gently. "You wanna go get this over with and then go home and just cuddle up in bed and sleep?

"I changed my appointment time to later in the day tomorrow."

"Why?"

Rory sighed and started walking towards the front door pulling Logan behind her. "Because we are going to be here for a long time. Let's go Huntzberger." she said opening the front door.

xxxxxx

"Lorelai where is your daughter?" Emily demanded. "It's getting late."

"I have a meeting first thing in the morning." Richard said unemotionally

"Mom, it's not that late it's only eight thirty, and I'm sure she'll be in here any minute now." Lorelai said looking at the watch on Luke's wrist.

"Was she ok?" Luke whispered to Lorelai

"No. I don't think she is, but I don't know. She might be. She kept saying she was. When I came back in she was calling Logan."

Emily heard the word Logan and her head shot up. "Logan, what about Logan?" she enquired suddenly interested

"Is here." Rory said in regards to Logan.

Emily turned around and came face to face with Logan and Rory, both who looked very serious. "Why Logan this is a nice surprise. Should we have been expecting you?" Emily asked excitedly

"It's nice to see you too Emily, and no I suppose you shouldn't have been expecting me. I hadn't planned on being here tonight." Logan said politely. He forced himself to let go of Rory's hand and walked toward Richard. "Good evening Richard. How's the business?"

"It's going well Logan. Thank you for asking." Richard said shaking his hand

Logan turned to Lorelai and extended his hand. "Hello Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled her eyes but stuck her hand out to meet his for Rory's benefit and smiled. "Hi Logan. How's the family?"

Logan nodded slightly so that Lorelai knew he had acknowledged her attempt to get to him. "They are fine. My sister's got engaged a few days ago actually." Then he turned to Luke. "I'm not sure what to call you, Mr. Danes, Luke, sir..."

"Luke will work just fine." Luke said shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Logan's face paled slightly but recovered remarkably fast. "As I you. I heard you have the best coffee on the eastern seaboard."

"Thank you." Luke said trying hard to be nice

Rory noticed the tension towards Logan coming from Luke and Lorelai and turned to Richard. "Grandpa do you think that we can go sit down in the living room? I have something that I would like to discuss with you and grandma."

"Of course Rory. Let's all go to the living room for drinks. Logan would you like something?"

Logan smiled at Richard. "Thank you. I'll take a glass of water." he told him pulling Rory closer to him and walking towards the living room

"What no scotch?" Rory whispered smiling at Logan

"I think I've had enough to drink this weekend Ace. Finn takes everything much better with alcohol and he can't ever drink alone." Logan whispered back.

Once Richard had handed out all the drinks he took a seat in his chair and watched as Logan made sure Rory was comfortable before he sat down. It was obvious to him that Logan was very much in love with his granddaughter. "So... Rory you said you had something to discuss with us?"

Rory squeezed Logan's hand a bit tighter and Logan took a deep breath. He knew Rory wanted to be the one to tell them but he could tell she wouldn't be able to so he decided to do it for her. "Actually Richard it was really something that _we_ wanted to discuss with you and Emily." Logan said

"Oh My God! Are you two getting married? Richard they're getting married!" Emily said excitedly

Lorelai groaned. "Mom he never said that." She muttered knowing that Emily didn't hear her anyway

"Now Emily, the boy never said they were getting married. We mustn't go jumping to conclusions." Richard reminded her

"He's right." Logan said, "We aren't getting married. I haven't proposed to Rory."

"Oh well then what is it?" Emily said clearly unhappy that she was wrong

"Mom would you stop it and let them tell you what they want to tell you." Lorelai said loudly

"Lorelai you will not raise your voice to me in my own home." Emily warned

"Well I am so sorry mother but you keep asking them what they want to tell you and yet you won't just let them tell you! If you could be quiet for two seconds and stop looking at them like you are filling out their wedding invitations in your head…" Lorelai shouted at Emily

"Honestly Lorelai you act as if you don't even want them to get married. Logan will make a fine husband to Rory and she a fine wife to him!" Emily screamed back

"Not today and not tomorrow! They haven't even been together that long and already you're planning the damn wedding!"

"You didn't deny the fact that you don't want them to get married." Richard said stepping in to defend his wife

"You're right! I don't! I don't want them married. I don't want them together. He's not good for her. He's not good enough for her!" Lorelai yelled back clearly ignoring Luke's pleas for her to stop

"Of all the things to say in front of company! The boy is sitting here in front of you and you say things like that!" Emily shrieked

"Like you did that time I brought Luke to dinner. You basically called him a filthy pathetic excuse of a man who ran a diner that served road kill ! You let him know that you thought he wasn't good enough for me, why in the hell shouldn't I let Logan know that I would rather see my daughter alone than with him!"

Rory looked at her mother in awe. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. She felt herself shift uncomfortably on the couch when her mother had said Logan wasn't good enough for her and let go of Logan's hand standing up. The second Lorelai said she would rather Rory be alone than with Logan her rage took over. "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled

Lorelai took a step back and looked Rory in the eyes. "You don't want to do this now kid. We can fight later." Lorelai said calmly

"No I'm sorry, we can fight about this now!" Rory yelled

"Ror…" Logan started but was quickly shot down by her.

"No, Logan I got this. I can do this now." She said confidently before turning back to Lorelai. "You always complained about how Grandma wouldn't let you be happy. That you thought she didn't want you to be happy. You were so hurt when she didn't approve of Luke, because you love him. Well you know what I love Logan, and it hurts that you don't approve of him. But you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take a page out of your book and tell you the same thing you told Grandma. You and me, we're done. I can see now that I should have never expected you to support my decisions."

"Rory you don't mean that. You're just upset, we're not done…" Lorelai started tears brimming over her eyelids

"No, I don't want to hear it. You made your choice. All you had to do was give him a chance, but you couldn't do that. You couldn't get over the simple fact that you hated your childhood, hated growing up here in all the Hartford society light, and that maybe just once in my life I wasn't just like you. I like the life I live here mom. I like the life I live with Logan and just because you don't want me to become on of these brainless Hartford society trophy wives you refuse to accept that I have changed. That I'm not the same little innocent lamb Rory that you sent off to Yale last year. I grew up and that terrifies you…"

"Now wait just one minute here you two! Someone tell me what is going on this instant or else you two can continue to fight this out somewhere else." Emily yelled over them

Rory turned to Emily and then to Logan who was standing up. "Come on Ace sit down and take a few deep breaths. This isn't really good for you." he said softly enough so that Richard and Emily didn't hear but Luke did.

"He's right Rory, you need to calm down." Luke said before turning to Lorelai. "You too. Sit down." He told her ignoring the evil looks she was shooting his way

"Richard and Emily might I suggest you two sit down as well. You may want to." Logan said politely giving Rory a moment to contain herself.

Richard and Emily sat down and looked at Rory and Logan. Rory had clutched to his hand tightly and Richard could see the poor boy's hand turning red. "Ok, now what is this all about? Rory you never fight with Lorelai like this? What is going on?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious Richard? Lorelai wants Rory to break up with Logan." Emily said her voice coming out mean and nasty

"Emily let the girl speak." Richard said trying to diffuse another argument that would spring up between Lorelai and Emily

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. Rory what is that you two want to talk to us about?"

Rory took a deep breath and let the words fall from her mouth before she could lose her nerve. "I'm pregnant."

The whole room went silent. The only noise heard was Emily's glass shatter as it hit the ground. Lorelai looked over at Rory and Logan. She saw the scared look on Rory's face and the worried look on Logan's face as he looked at Rory and only Rory, and sighed. She moved off the couch and walked to where Emily was sitting and began picking up the broken glass. Richard muttered something under his breath and stood up slowing beginning to pace. Emily hadn't moved an inch but there were tears falling from her eyes.

Logan looked over at Rory the second he realized she was going to just blurt it out like that and his eyes hadn't left her since. He barely noticed when Emily dropped her glass. He was focused solely on Rory. Her eyes shut and tears began to slip down her cheeks. He quickly brought his hands up to cup her face and brush her tears away with his thumbs. He could feel her body shaking beneath his touch as she cried, although silently this time, again tonight. _After this I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I never have to see her like this again unless they are happy tears_ Logan said to himself.

Luke glanced over as Lorelai shifted to pick up the broken glass and went into the kitchen to get a dust pan. When he returned and handed it to Lore, she smiled softly and he sat back down. He looked over at Rory and saw her crying. His heart broke watching her like this. He had always thought of Rory as a daughter and right now he saw his daughter suffering in the arms of a man that Lorelai thought wasn't good enough but seemed to genuinely love Rory. He looked over at Emily whose face had gone from the silent shock it was when she dropped the glass to deeply sad.

Emily couldn't believe her ears. Her granddaughter was pregnant. _This is all wrong. Rory wasn't supposed to get pregnant. She was supposed to graduate, become an overseas correspondent, then marry Logan and then after she accomplished all of that and only after she accomplished it all was she to have children _Emily thought to herself. She looked over at her granddaughter and Logan. He was wiping her eyes as tears fell from them and she couldn't help but let out a sigh. She looked over at Richard who was staring intensely at the young couple as well.

The silence was deafening to Rory. She just wished that someone would say something, even though she knew it would be cruel. Logan was trying so hard to comfort her and she loved him for it. Not wanting to be the one to break the silence but wanting it end even more desperately she sighed. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

When no one said anything Logan leaned into her and whispered, "So far infinitely better than my parents."

A laugh escaped her mouth before she could suppress it. "Do you think this is funny young lady?" came Emily's shrill voice

"And we're off." Lorelai muttered to Luke

"No. I don't grandma. I wasn't laughing at this." Rory said quietly catching Logan's gaze

"And you," Emily said pointing at Logan, "I suppose you think this is joke as well."

"No Emily I don't. I'm taking this very seriously." Logan said defensively

"This is all your fault." Emily said to Lorelai

Lorelai's face fell open in shock, "How in the hell is this my fault?"

"You set a horrible example for the girl. She probably thought it was going to be ok to get pregnant out of wedlock."

"Grandma this isn't Mom's fault. I did this on my own." Rory said trying to defend Lorelai, "This is all on me and Logan."

"How could you have been so irresponsible?" Emily yelled

Logan looked over and watched Rory's expression sadden. "With all due respect Emily, I don't think yelling is going to help any."

"Logan, do shut up." Emily said loudly looking over at Richard. "Richard say something!"

Richard sighed. "This is going to be ok."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Richard Gilmore how on earth can you possibly think this is going to be ok?"

"It's simple. They'll get married and raise the baby together. They both will continue school as expected and then Logan will go to work for his father, Rory will get a respectable job if she decides that's what she wants to do." Richard said calmly

"No."

"Excuse me young lady I don't think I heard you properly. You did not just tell me no." Richard said angrily

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Grandpa, but I did. Me and Logan will raise the baby together but we are not getting married."

"Rory come one be serious here. You two have to get married." Emily said loudly

"No we don't." Logan said

"Young man I think it would be beneficial for you to keep your mouth shut." Emily snapped at Logan

"You don't honestly expect me to just sit here and be quiet and watch you two tear her down do you?"

"I think it would be safer for you to sit there and look handsome." Lorelai snapped

"Don't snap at him!" Rory yelled at Lorelai

"I can have the entire wedding planned by the time you start to show…" Emily said ignoring everyone else

"Mom stop…" Lorelai said even though she knew she wasn't listening

"We can give you the new house we acquired on Cape Cod as a wedding present…"

"GRANDMA! Stop it!" Rory screamed, "Every one of you are going to back off now! Mom you are going to quit talking to Logan like he's dirt, and Grandma, Grandpa we will not and I repeat WILL NOT accept a house from you as a wedding present because THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!"

"You can not honestly expect to raise what could very well be the Huntzberger heir out of wedlock, Rory. Now that is just ludicrous." Richard snapped

"I guess she does then because we are not getting married. We aren't ready to get married." Logan said

"But you both felt you were ready to have a child?" Emily asked

"Right because I'm sure they set out to get pregnant Mom. They both woke up one day and said how can we ruin our lives, oh I know let's have a baby!" Lorelai said sarcastically

"They don't need your help Lore. You're only going to make this worse on them." Luke said to Lorelai. He then turned to Logan. "Logan why don't you drive Rory back to Yale."

"My car is here." Rory said

"I'll drive it back for you." Lorelai said, "Luke can follow me in the jeep and take me home. Just take my baby home Logan."

"Now hold on one second no one is going anywhere. We are not finished discussing this." Emily shouted

"Yes we are." Rory said standing up and pulling Logan towards the door. "Thanks for dinner."

Lorelai looked back at her parents and for the first time in her life she sympathized with her parents. Once Rory and Logan were out the door she sent Luke to go get Rory's keys. She walked back over to her mom and dad and looked at both of them. She knew that they were reliving the day they found out Lorelai was pregnant, refusing to marry Christopher. "Mom." Lorelai said quietly

"What is it Lorelai?" Emily snapped

Lorelai sighed. _If it wasn't hard it just wouldn't be my parents_ Lorelai thought to herself. "Look I know what you must be thinking because I feel the same way. I'm not even close to happy about this. But you can't force her to get married. You know Rory as well as I do and she's stubborn. But if it makes it any easier, if they love each other as much as they say they do, they'll probably get married after the baby is born." She said watching both her mother and father stare at her. She then turned on her heels and walked towards the cars.

xxxxxx

The car ride back to Yale was silent. Neither Rory nor Logan said a word to each other. He just held her hand constantly massaging the back of her hand as he drove. He parked his car and turned to Rory. "Your place or mine?"

Rory sighed. "Mine. I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok. Come on let's go. Lorelai will be here any minute. It would be nice to get to your room before her. Paris would prefer it." Logan said getting out of the car and walking around to open Rory's door.

Rory smiled as Logan opened her door. "Have I ever told you that you are the perfect man?"

"No Ace. I don't believe you have." Logan said helping her out of the car

"Well you are. You are the perfect the man. You're selfless and honorable, you're loyal and loving, and you can afford to keep me in coffee for the rest of my life." Rory said while walking towards Branford.

Logan smiled as he listened to her talk. "Well you Rory Gilmore are the perfect woman."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are extremely intelligent and beyond beautiful. You're driven and focused. You know what you want and you go after it. You're strong…"

"No I'm not." Rory interrupted

"Not what?" Logan asked confused

"Strong. I'm not strong."

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He reached out and grabbed her stopping her from walking. "Look at me Rory. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. If you weren't such a strong person there is no way that you could have gotten through tonight. You stood up to everyone, you didn't let a single person push you into something you didn't want."

"Only because you were there with me."

"And I will always be there with you. I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to." Logan told her

xxxxxx

They had been back to the dorm for about ten minutes when Lorelai showed up. She knocked and in less then a minute the door was opened by Logan. He moved to the side so that her and Luke could come in. "Here." Lorelai said handing him Rory's keys.

He took them and walked into Rory's room placing them on the dresser. He came back out and said, "Rory's in the shower. She said to tell you that she'd call you sometime tomorrow and to have a safe drive home."

Lorelai sighed. "Whatever." And then stormed out of the dorm.

Luke shook his head slightly and looked at Logan. "You do realize I am going to need your help fixing this rift between them right?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. I'll work on Rory but not until tomorrow and not until after her doctor's appointment either."

"Make sure she calls Lorelai tomorrow." Luke said "Goodnight." And then walked out the door.

AN: So I didn't really let Richard and Emily get to nasty, well Rory didn't. I like writing the brave Rory… read and review… oh and I already have the babies names picked out. I'm not sure if the baby will be a boy or a girl yet..


	12. Kangaroos! So Cute

AN: I understand that you all really want Logan to the father. Hell I want Logan to be the father too but if you don't remember, there is no way Logan's the father. The timeline is all wrong. The baby belongs to Jess, there are no ifs ands or buts about it. However there wouldn't be any conflict in the story if Jess never showed up at all would there? Expect Jess to come back sometime in the next few chapters. Chapter Twelve: Kangaroos! So Cute 

The sun was shining into her window forcefully trying to coerce her into leaving her peaceful slumber and drama-less dreams. Her internal clock was screaming that it was time to get up and her brain, refusing to accept the inevitable, was screaming for coffee. At some point in the day yesterday her and Logan had come back to the dorm and found Paris ridding the place of all caffinated and alcoholic beverages. Rory remembered groaning and Paris telling her that it was for her own good and that no one wanted a baby with two heads. Logan had laughed when Rory had simply said more to love. Now she was just trying to convince her brain that there was in fact no coffee in the dorm and to go back to sleep. It appeared she was fighting a losing battle because the second she did in fact start to knock on the doors of dreamland, Paris' alarm went off echoing loud obnoxious beeps throughout quite possibly the whole building of Branford.

She heard an annoyed groan slip from Logan's mouth and giggled to herself. He was definitely not a morning person. She smiled as she felt his grip around her waist tighten and he pulled her closer against him. She sunk into his embrace drowning out all noise except for the rhythmic beating of his heart and the flow of his breath. She never felt as safe and protected as she did when she was wrapped up in Logan's arms. She wasn't sure why but she had never felt like that with anyone else. She had hoped that her mother would have understood that since she had said the very same thing about Luke just a few weeks ago, but she didn't. It appeared that Lorelai would never understand how Rory felt about Logan, but that didn't bother Rory anymore. All that mattered to her was that Logan loved her, she loved Logan and that they were happy together.

Snippets of the fight between her and Lorelai the night before were now invading Rory's memories. She remembered telling her mother that they were done and she now realized just how serious she had really been last night. If her mother couldn't accept Logan as a permanent fixture in her life then there was no place for her and they were in fact going to be done. As much as the thought of leaving behind Lorelai was terrifying it was also strangely liberating.

She smiled as she felt Logan nuzzle her neck, knowing that he was awake and that he knew she was also awake as well. She loved that they could do this; just lie next to each other, wrapped in the other's arms and not feel the need to have to fill the time with words. There were never any awkward silences between the two of them. When Logan place a soft kiss on her collarbone she rolled over to face him, opening her eyes for the very first time and meeting his instantly.

"Hi." she said softly

"Hi." he said smiling back at her

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. I slept great. How about you?"

"Fantastic, better than I thought I would after the fight with my mom last night." she admitted

"Did you mean what you said to her last night?"

"Which part?"

"The part about cutting her out of your life if she didn't learn to accept me?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you supposed to live with her this summer? Won't that be kind of difficult to do if you've cut her out completely?"

Rory paused for a moment, a pout forming on her mouth. She hadn't even thought about that. She was supposed to be out of here by the end of the week and now had no clue where she was going. "Well where are you supposed to live this summer, since you told your family last night that they could all go to hell, with the exception of Honor of course?"

Logan smirked. He didn't know she had heard that. "You heard that huh?"

"I had just gotten out of the shower and you were yelling. Plus sweetheart your voice carries very well when you are angry."

Logan smiled. "Well Ace, it appears that the both of us are homeless this summer."

Rory smiled. "That it does Huntzberger."

"You know there's an easy solution to this problem."

"Yeah I know. I could always move in with Finn. I'm sure he'd love to house me and my nice ass." Rory said teasingly

"Well that would work but you know Finn's going to be in Australia this summer."

"Well I have always wanted to go there. I mean kangaroos! So cute." Rory said enthusiastically. She knew exactly where Logan was driving this conversation and for some reason she was getting some perverse pleasure out of watching him squirm. "But what would we do with you? Finn can't house both of us. It would be inconsiderate to ask."

"Cute Ace. And if you really want to go to Australia you say the word and we're there. But that's not really what I had in mind."

"Well I guess I could stay with Colin. He seems to enjoy my company and is rather fond of me."

"Ace." Logan said trying to interrupt her thought process

"You know it's really not fair. I don't have any cutesy pet names for you. I absolutely refuse to call you Master and Commander. I guess I could go back to calling you a butt-faced miscreant..."

"Rory."

"Yeah?"

"Move in with me."

She looked at him and could tell he was serious. She had thought he was just kidding, but now it was obvious that he wasn't joking. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"We're moving really fast here Logan." Rory said unsure

Logan sighed. He had been expecting a comment like that. Especially since Rory was such a practical and sensible person. "I know."

"I mean we've only been dating exclusively for three days Logan."

"Today makes four." Logan reminded her

"Ok four days, and now we're going to move in together? It just seems a little fast."

"Well, we have been dating for a while, even if it wasn't monogamous dating, and we're having a baby. I mean at some point in time we have to move in together anyway right?"

"Right." Rory said starting to smile

"I figure we could get an apartment or whatever big enough for us and the baby now. That way we could have the nursery decorated the way we want it and still have plenty of time to decide how to do it. We could even get it in New Haven close to Yale that way when school started back up we won't have to move." Logan said smiling at her

He was talking her into it and what was worse was that he knew it. She suspected he had known she'd say yes the second he suggested it, even if she protested a little at first. "And you're sure you want to live with me?"

"Again I say yes. I love you Ace and I want you to move in with me."

Rory smiled. "My mom is going to flip out."

Logan shrugged. "Let her. You want to be independent, this is your chance. Your trust fund kicks in in what four months and I have plenty of money that's mine and not my parents'. We can do this Ace, we can make this work."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes. Ok. I'll move in with you, you butt-faced miscreant."

Logan smiled and caught her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. When they broke apart she sunk back down into his embrace and laid her head on his chest. She shivered slightly and he pulled the covers up over her. "What time is our doctor's appointment?"

"One thirty." Rory said yawning

Logan rolled over to look at the clock. _9:30_. "We've got plenty of time. You should go back to sleep."

"Are you going to go back to sleep with me?" Rory said seductively

Logan frowned. "As much as I would love to, and believe me when I say I would love to, I have to meet Josh in twenty minutes. Something wedding related. But I'll be back by noon. We can grab some lunch and then go look at our baby on the ultrasound machine, and make cute comments about how tiny he or she is. Maybe we can even find out if we're having a Lorelai or not."

Rory smiled. "It's cute how involved you are. You know exactly what it is we're doing at the doctor's office today. But you did forget one thing."

"What's that?"

"The prenatal vitamins."

"Oh yes. The prenatal vitamins. How silly of me. How could I have forgotten the prenatal vitamins?" Logan said kissing her forehead and climbing out of bed. He pulled a pair of his pants out of the closet and pulled them on. After he pulled on his shirt and some socks he looked back to Rory who was already half asleep. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"In the living room by the front door." she mumbled

"Thanks." He went out and put them on. He came back in to find Rory asleep. He smiled. "I love you Ace." He said kissing her cheek. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. "Love you too baby."

xxxxxx

It had appeared that Josh's wedding related outing that morning had been to scour five jewelry stores looking for the perfect wedding band to match Honor's engagement ring. It hadn't helped that he had been resisting the desire to buy her jewelry in each store they went into. Logan had thought that this task would have been easily completed but it had taken far longer than he had hoped. He knew he didn't have to be back to Rory until noon but he had an intense desire to get back sooner. The realization that he didn't like being away from Rory came upon him quickly and as much as he thought that would scare him, it didn't. He was surprised at how quickly his brain had forgotten that Rory wasn't actually having his baby, but another man's. He knew that he had a lot of the fears she did as well. He was terrified this would blow up in their faces, or that Jess would find out and do the math in his head and contest the paternity. He considered the controversy that would cause and sighed. His father would kill him if there was anymore scandal to the Huntzberger name because of Logan, but then he visualized the terrified heartbroken look on Rory's face when she told him about the baby and remembered exactly why he was doing what he was doing. He couldn't lose Rory and if that meant that he would have to raise another man's child than so be it. He had meant everything he had said to Rory about not backing out of the agreement. He had meant it when he said that he could handle taking care of Jess' baby and he had zero problem giving that child everything he had to offer him or her, although secretly he was actually hoping for a boy. The idea of having an heir was foreign to him, but also strangely exciting. He'd never admit it to his father but he secretly had always wanted to take over the family businesses and he would love to have something that had been built up little by little by each male in the Huntzberger family to pass along to his son. Logan looked at Josh who was now perusing the wedding bands in the sixth jewelry store and groaned. "Josh come on man, just pick one."

"I want the perfect ring for your sister Logan." Josh said simply and then pointed at two rings, "Which one do you like more?"

Logan looked at the two rings Josh had indicated noticing that in his opinion they looked identical. "Which do you prefer?"

"I think the one on the right." Josh said uncertainly

"Then the one on the right it is." Logan said excitedly

Josh looked over at his soon to be brother-in-law and frowned slightly. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing." Logan said not wanting to admit that he was actually a little nervous about the appointment with the doctor today

"I don't buy that. You seem preoccupied and you're in a hurry."

"Well I have a lot on my mind right now." Logan said noncommittally

"For instance?"

Logan groaned. "For instance: we've been in six jewelry stores now and so far I have resisted the urge to buy Rory a necklace and a matching bracelet in the first one, a sapphire ring that would have matched her eyes perfectly in the second one, a bracelet in the third one and now as I am standing in this one I am fighting the urge to buy that sapphire ring in front of you, that is actually twice as gorgeous as the first one, and the earrings that match it."

"And why are you resisting to buy her jewelry?"

"Because Rory isn't a gold digger. She hates it when I spend that kind of money on her."

"Ok well noted. What else is it?"

"She has a doctor's appointment today. I have to be back by noon to get her. I promised her lunch." Logan said walking far away from the ring and the earrings. "Which means that if you don't buy one of those rings from here I can't go with you to look for any other ones."

Josh nodded and motioned for the jeweler that he wanted the ring on the right. "Are you even a little freaked out by the fact that you got her pregnant?"

Logan smiled. "Dear Lord, you have no idea."

Josh smiled. "I thought so. You didn't seem to worried last night when you told your parents though, which by the way, your little diversion only worked as long as you were there. The second Honor came back in without you they pounced on us. Apparently I'm not good enough for Mitchum's baby girl."

"Sorry about that, and ignore them. Grandpa and Dad are bullies and they couldn't care less about whose feelings they hurt. And as for last night. It was an act. I was all cool and calm in there but you saw me outside. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't even want to get out of the car. Although I was nothing compared to Rory last night."

"Yeah I bet she was pretty freaked."

"She is, but she's getting better. We're moving in together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We figured that we'll have to move in together when the baby is born so we might as well do it now. Plus I don't want to move back in with my parents this summer."

"How'd Rory's grandparents take the news?"

"They want us to get married, but we have both agreed that we weren't ready for that."

Josh only nodded and accepted the bag from the jeweler. Then they both walked out of the jewelry store. They started walking back over to their cars. Logan was about to open his car door when he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller id _Satan_. Logan groaned and flipped it open. "Hello Dad, how can I help you?"

AN: Next chapter is the doctor's appointment… read and review… plus let me know if you want to voice your opinion on whether or not she'll be having a boy or a girl.


	13. The Only Innocent Huntzberger

Chapter Thirteen: The Only Innocent Huntzberger 

"How can I help you?" Logan said politely while getting into his car

"I want you to come home." Mitchum ordered

"I'm sorry you want what?" Logan asked surprised

"I want you to come home Logan. I don't think you should move out." Mitchum said calmly

"I'm not coming home, and if I do, it will only be to box up the rest of my stuff." Logan said starting his car, "And even then I bet there is a maid somewhere in that house that I can sweet talk into doing it for me."

"Logan I don't understand why you're doing this. Your mother is upset, and I don't like seeing her like that."

Logan groaned, "You do understand why I'm doing this. Quit acting like you, mom and grandpa are the victims here. The only innocent Huntzberger is my little boy or girl. Now there is no way you are talking me into abandoning Rory or my child. And there is no way I am moving back into that mausoleum you call home. Now if that is all that you wanted I'm running late to pick up Rory. We have a doctors appointment that I refuse to be late for."

"This conversation isn't over Logan. You will move back in here and that's final."

"As far as I am concerned this conversation was over before it started, I will not move back in there and that is final." Logan said hanging up the phone

xxxxxx

After a somewhat brief lunch Rory and Logan found themselves sitting in a Hartford doctor's office patiently awaiting their turn. Logan watched as Rory nervously twiddles her thumbs and chewed at her bottom lip. He smiled at her nervousness and then frowned when he realized that he was just as nervous as she was. He ran his hand through his hair and then reached out taking one of her hands in his. The gesture sent waves of comfort through them both.

Rory looked over at Logan as she felt him place a gentle kiss on her hand. She smiled at him, causing him to release her hand and instead drape his arm across her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. They both looked up as the door in front of them opened revealing a very pregnant woman walking in. For the first time since she had told Logan about the baby she realized just how fat she would really get. She leaned back into Logan placing her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Will you still love when I get fat?"

Logan laughed. "Ace, I will still love you no matter what."

Rory didn't look convinced. "What if I'm not just fat? What if I'm huge? So huge that I can't even get up on my own or fit through a door?"

"Rory. I love you. No amount of weight gained could or would change that. And if you get so big that you can't get up on your own, then I'll help you and if you can't fit through the door we'll have the door widened." Logan added jokingly and then kissed her temple.

A door opened and a nurse came out. "Lorelai Gilmore?"

Rory and Logan both stood up and looked at her. She led them back into an office. "The doctor will be with you momentarily." She said before walking out.

They sat in the office patiently awaiting the doctor for about ten minutes before he came in. They both rose to shake his hand. "Hello I'm Doctor Thomas. You must be Lorelai." He said extending his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rory smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. This is Logan." She said gesturing to Logan

"Hello Logan. I assume you are the father to be?"

Logan nodded. "Yes that's me. Before we get started there is a discussion that I think needs to take place." Logan said politely

Dr. Thomas nodded. "I'm intrigued." He said as he sat down

Logan sighed. "My name is Logan Huntzberger…"

"As in Huntzberger Publishing Group?"

"Yes. Mitchum Huntzberger is my father. Anyway being that I am fairly well known, as is Rory since she is a Gilmore, when word of this pregnancy travels and that you are her doctor is leaked to the press, you and your office will most likely be bombarded by the press. They are going to have a lot of questions and want every little detail that they can get out of you and your colleagues. I need to be sure that nothing concerning her pregnancy is leaked to the press." Logan said

Dr. Thomas nodded. He knew that when he saw Lorelai Gilmore on his appointment book for the day that something like this was going to be an issue. His building was in fact insured by Richard Gilmore's insurance company. "Mr. Huntzberger, I assure you and Ms. Gilmore that I am nothing if not discrete. I take the bonds of doctor patient confidentiality very serious. You can be assured that nothing concerning Ms. Gilmore's child will be discussed with the press."

Logan nodded. "Thank you. And I want to apologize in advance for any and all the aggravation being our doctor brings you from the press."

"I assure you Mr. Huntzberger, I'll be ok. I have handled other high profile pregnancies. I can even have my entire office sign confidentially agreements. Now shall we get on with the interview portion?"

xxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Dr. Thomas was standing over Rory, ready to examine her. After the physical examination was complete he turned to them both. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Isn't it a little to early to know that?" Rory asked

Dr. Thomas nodded. "Ordinarily yes, but there is a new test now. We simply prick your finger and take a sample of your blood. We then send it to the labs where the blood is tested for the male Y chromosome. If it's present we know that the baby is in fact a boy, and if not then we know it's a girl."

Rory looked at Logan. "Do you want to know?"

Logan smiled. "It's your decision. Do you want to be surprised or not?"

Dr. Thomas looked over at Rory and saw her face full of indecision. "Tell you what. I'll go out and you can get dressed. That should give you time to think about it. And if you still need time to decide that's fine as well. It doesn't have to be done today."

Rory nodded. "Thank you."

Logan watched as the doctor left the room and Rory started pulling her clothes back on. "You want to know don't you?" Logan asked smiling

Rory broke out in a wide smile. "I really do. I want to know if I'm having a Lorelai or not."

"Then let's get the test."

"But I kind of want to be surprised too."

"Then we won't get the test."

Rory sighed. "Would you stop being so accommodating. It's annoying."

"Well I'm sorry Ace, but I really think that it's up to you. I'll agree with whatever you want." Logan said laughing

"If we know we can paint the nursery and get gender specific clothing." Rory said

"And we can pick a name." Logan added

Rory nodded. "Then it's settled."

"It is?"

"Yes, let's go prick my finger." Rory said walking over to the door. She got half way there when Logan grabbed her arm. "What?"

"You know the part of the interview where he asked us about my health history and my family's health history?"

"Yeah?"

"We should find out Jess' and his family's heath background. Mine is really irrelevant."

Rory sighed. "I know. Should we have told him that you aren't the biological father?"

"No! The less people that know that the better. I don't want there to be any temptation for him to talk about this pregnancy, and a juicy piece of information like that is worth a lot of money."

"You're right." Rory said before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek

"Of course I am." Logan said smirking

"Come on Mr. Ego, let's get this over with."

Rory and Logan walked back into the office. "Well have we decided?"

"Yes Dr. Thomas. We decided that we would like to know." Logan said

Dr. Thomas nodded. "Very well then. I'll have a nurse come in and do that right away."

Logan watched as the doctor walked out. Two minutes later a nurse walked in. She openly checked out Logan and then turned to Rory. "I'm here to take your blood sample." He looked over at Rory who looked nervous. "You ok Ror?"

"I'm fine. Have I ever mentioned that I hate having my finger pricked?"

Logan laughed. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Yes."

The nurse pricked her finger and took the blood sample. "This should only take a few hours. Dr. Thomas has put a rush on it."

"Thank you." Logan said wrapping his arms around Rory

The nurse smiled at him and handed Rory her prescription for her prenatal vitamins and an appointment card. "We'll call you when the results come in." she said coldly and then she walked out again

Rory looked at Logan who was staring after her in disbelief. "Well wasn't she a sweetheart." Rory said sarcastically

"Such great bedside manner. What do you say we go look for an apartment or a house or something while we wait for the results." Logan asked

Rory smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

AN: I already know what house they are getting… it's gorgeous… I love it… I wish I could move into it with Logan… and before anyone says anything about how the test to determine the sex is fake, it's not. I read about it somewhere… it costs about $275… read and review…


	14. The Blood Work Doesn't Lie

AN: Sorry this has taken so long… I was having computer problems and writer's block… 

Chapter Fourteen: The Blood Work Doesn't Lie

After turning down three apartments and two houses Rory and Logan were standing in the middle of the third house's living room smiling and chatting with the realtor. It was larger than they had planned on but absolutely gorgeous. There were five bedrooms and four baths, a kitchen that Sookie would die to have, two large porches and lush gardens. Rory had fallen in love with it immediately. Logan and the realtor were currently trying to make an agreement on the price when her phone rang. Logan stopped talking immediately surprising the realtor. "Ace you going to answer that?"

"It's the doctor." She said staring at the caller id

"You said you wanted to know sweetheart." Logan reminded her

"I know and I do. I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

Rory nodded.

"Do you want me to answer it?"

Rory shook her head no and answered the phone. "Hello… this is Rory Gilmore… my test results are in…really… thank you… you too… goodbye." She said and then hung up the phone

"Ace?" Logan said

Rory smiled. "Which room did we decide on for the nursery?"

"Upstairs, last door on the right." Logan said

Rory nodded and ran up the stairs. Logan looked over at the realtor and smiled. "Excuse us for a moment."

"Of course."

Logan ran up the stairs after Rory and followed her into the nursery. "Rory whatcha doing hun?"

Rory smiled. "I think we should paint the walls blue. Not a really light blue, because baby blue is so outdated, but not a really dark blue either because I want the room to be full of light…" Rory rambled on

"It's a boy?" Logan said interrupting her

"It's a boy." Rory said smiling

"A boy." Logan said taking it all in.

"Yes." Rory said softly

Logan smiled. "Well I agree about baby blue. It's been overdone. We could do like an ocean blue though what do you think?"

Rory smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "It sounds perfect."

xxxxxx

An hour and a half later Rory was sitting in her dorm room packing what was left of her stuff. Paris walked in and sat on her bed. "Hey Gilmore. How are you feeling?"

Rory stopped packing and sat down next to her. "Perfect. I'm feeling perfect."

Paris nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"You want to help me pack?" Rory asked disbelief pouring through her voice

"You shouldn't be lifting things." Paris reminded her

"I haven't lifted anything heavy Paris. But you are welcome to help me pack my closet."

Paris nodded and grabbed an empty box and headed towards the closet. "So did you guys find a house?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful. And it isn't that far from here. Logan swears he got a good price, but if I know Logan he won't tell me how good of a price he got."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he just paid a mini fortune for a house because I fell in love with it the second I saw it."

Paris nodded. "He just wants to make you happy."

Rory smiled. "I know."

The two of them packed submerged in comfortable silence for half an hour. Paris looked at Rory and cleared her throat to get her attention. "Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

Rory laughed a little. "Terrified."

Paris smiled. "Are you and Lorelai going to be ok?"

Rory sighed. "Not until she accepts that Logan is an amazing person who only wants to best for me and didn't ruin my life."

"I've never seen two people care about each other the way you and Lorelai do. It would be a shame to see that go up in flames. You have the relationship with your mother that most girls can only dream about."

"Which is why I can't believe that she's being the way she is. We've always been there for each other, and when I need her help the most she's washed her hands of me. Just because she doesn't agree with my decision to take a break from Yale…"

"How is that going to work by the way how are you going to finish school?" Paris interrupted

"I'm going to complete the fall semester but then take the spring semester off. The baby is due in February and then I'll take summer classes to make up for my spring semester. Then I'll finish out my senior year like planned and graduate."

"What about Logan?"

"Logan will go to school like usual. He'll finish and since this is his senior year he'll graduate. He'll stay with the baby while I do the summer thing and my senior year. And as much as I really don't want one we will get a nanny to help us until we're both out of school."

"You have it all panned out huh? Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with that plan though?"

"It'll be hard but we'll manage. We're both very determined people and we can make it work."

Paris nodded. "You know if you need me I'll be there for you, right?"

Rory smiled. "Paris…"

"I know we started out pretty bad Rory. I was awful to you the first year I knew you. I gave you all kinds of reasons to despise me but you never turned your back on me. You've always been there for me. You're my best friend. I just wanted to make sure you know that I will never turn my back on you. If you and Logan need me, I'm here."

Rory's eyes misted over. "Thank you Paris."

Paris went back into the closet hoping that Rory would change the subject from all the heartfelt comments they had shared a moment before. She was happy when Rory didn't let her down.

"I'm having a boy."

"A boy?" Paris asked

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Paris asked

"Hey, the blood work doesn't lie." Rory said laughing

"Is Logan happy about that?"

"Seems happy enough. I was kind of hoping for a girl though."

"Another Lorelai?"

"Exactly."

"Well what are you going to name the boy?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked about that yet. I do know the nursery is going to be ocean blue."

xxxxxx

Logan was packing his room up when Finn walked in. "Hey mate. How was the doctor's appointment?"

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked up at Finn. "Fine. We're having a boy."

"A boy. That's great. His Uncle Finn can teach him all sorts of things, like how to hit on girls and which beer is the best."

"Finn, stay away from my son." Logan said without thinking about it.

"So protective and the kid isn't even born yet." Finn laughed, "Did you buy a house today?"

"Yeah speaking of which will you go over to Rory's and carry her boxes to my SUV?"

"You moving tonight?" Finn asked

"No, we thought we'd move some of the boxes there in the morning but have you ever woke Rory up in the morning? Not smart. I thought we'd pack the car tonight."

Finn stood up and nodded. "Of course. I always love an excuse to go see Rory." Finn said provocatively

"Behave yourself Finn, that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

AN: Read and Review… for all of those who desperately wanted Logan to be the father, I tried it out. I had three other chapters written in the place of this one and I decided that I liked my original plan better… I promise you it will be worth Logan not getting to father this child…


	15. Must We Do This Again

Chapter Fifteen: Must We Do This Again?

It was around one in the afternoon when Logan and Rory got all their boxes moved into the new house. Finn and Colin had sent them out to eat lunch, claiming that Rory looked famished and were lucky when she agreed. Upon hearing that Logan and Rory didn't want any help from Logan's parents or Rory's grandparents because of the way they reacted to the baby Finn and Colin, with the help of Stephanie of course, decided to surprise them both with new furniture. Once they had Logan and Rory out of the house they proceeded to all moving men come in and deliver and assemble the new furniture: which included a sofa, an entertainment center, and all the other living room furniture, a large dining room table, a new bedroom set for their room and two guest rooms, and all the office furniture needed to turn the other spare room into an office for Rory. They had both decided that they wouldn't furnish the nursery so that Rory and Logan could pick out each specific piece. With enough delivery men working they had all the furniture set up by three. Stephanie had helped them pick which pieces to use since they had no interior decorator in them and she also had instructed the delivery men on exactly where in the rooms she wanted each piece. At three after the delivery men left Colin and Finn flopped down on the sofa and groaned.

"I'm tired." Colin said

"All the hard work really got to me." Finn added

Stephanie groaned and sat down in one of the armchairs. "You lazy idiots you didn't do a damn thing except hold the door open for the men. Once they had the living room set up you plopped down on the couch until they said they were done and you decided that you needed to inspect all the furniture for durability."

"Hush woman. Jumping on the beds was hard work." Finn said like an irrational child

"Keep it up, I'll tell Logan and Rory that you guys were jumping on their bed."

"You wouldn't." Finn said gasping

"I would."

"Jeez, we spend a fortune on all this new furniture, out of the goodness of our hearts I might add, and she wants to get us in trouble. It's just not right." Finn said to Colin

"Please Finn you didn't do anything out of the goodness of your heart, you did it so you'd have a bed to sleep in when you wanted to stay over…" Colin said then added, "I on the other hand did it out of the goodness of my heart."

Stephanie scoffed but nodded in acknowledgement knowing that there was no real hidden agenda behind Colin's reasons. The only thing Colin cared about was that his friends were happy. "They should be home any minute now, so you both should quit bickering and…" Stephanie started but was interrupted by the opening of the front door

"Logan we have to get some furniture in this house…" Rory's voice said from the foyer

"I know Ace, and we will…" Logan's voice said joining hers

Stephanie and Finn hopped up with Colin following behind them and started running towards the foyer. She laughed as Rory jumped when she popped up in front of them. "We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Rory said curiously

"Yes love a surprise. Close your eyes." Finn said reaching out and wrapping his arm around Rory's shoulder and pulling her towards the living room

"Logan do you know anything about this?" Rory asked

"Not a thing Ace." Logan said

"Close your eyes Huntzberger." Stephanie said pulling him towards the living room.

Once Stephanie had Logan in the living room Finn smiled at her. "OK both of you open your eyes."

Rory opened her eyes and couldn't stop the gasp that fell from her lips at the sight of her fully furnished living room. Logan looked at his friends wide eyed in appreciation. He smiled as Rory made her way over the overstuffed sofa and threw herself down on it. "Guys this is too much." He said

"Then you haven't seen anything yet. Follow me." Colin said acting as cruise director.

Finn helped Rory off the couch and led her upstairs following behind Logan. Colin led them into one of the guest bedrooms. "We left them bare so that Rory could decorate them however she wants but…" Colin started

Rory and Logan walked into the room and saw the furniture. She saw a large sleigh bed, a large dresser, and all the other furnishings but what really caught her attention was a mini fridge in the corner. "I'm guessing this is Finn's room?" she asked

Finn laughed. "It was the fridge that tipped you off right?"

"Yeah."

"Guys really you didn't have to do this…" Logan said again

"But the fun doesn't end here. Come on." Stephanie said leading them out of the room and into the other guest room. "Now again it's bare so you can decorate it however you like.."

"It's beautiful." Rory said. Inside this clearly feminine guest room was a large canopy bed and matching furniture.

"You like the bed huh?" Steph asked

"I love the bed."

"I picked it out. I thought you would like it." Steph said, "Now come on let's go see the rest of the house."

Stephanie, Finn and Colin led the two of them through out the entire house showing them Rory's office and then the bedroom. They were standing in the bare nursery when Finn said, "We thought you guys would like to do this room on your own."

Rory nodded at him before walking over to him and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much you guys." She said then hugged Colin and Stephanie as well

"Yeah you guys, you really didn't have to do this. I was completely capable of furnishing a house." Logan added but was clearly appreciative

Colin nodded. "I know man, but you said that you didn't want any help from your parents or her grandparents and we just thought that if we bought all the furniture and stuff that it would be one less thing that you'd have to worry about."

"We have amazing friends." Rory said to Logan

"That we do Ace." Logan said pulling her away from Finn and into his embrace. "What do you say me and the guys carry up the boxes that go up here and then you and Steph can start unpacking and decorating."

"Sounds like a plan to me, what do you think Steph?"

"Bring on the boxes." Steph said enthusiastically

xxxxxx

"We need sheets, pillowcases, a comforter, curtains…"

"Slow down Ace…" Logan said laughing

Rory smiled. "Well I'm excited. I've never decorated an entire house before, it's exciting."

Logan smiled at her before kissing the top of her head. "I know but if I'm making a list you have to slow down so I can write it all down. We have a lot of shopping to do and all of it needs to be done today, but at least we don't have to go furniture shopping."

"I can't believe that they furnished our entire house." Rory added

Logan nodded. "Me either, although in retrospect I feel as if I should have been expecting it from the moment I told Finn that I refused to take anything from our families, unless of course Lorelai comes around. I'll take whatever your mother wants to give us."

"And why is that?"

"Because if your mother wants to give us anything it will mean that she at least doesn't want me dead anymore." Logan joked

Rory laughed. "Come on let's get this list finished before I lose all my energy you have to go out shopping by yourself tonight."

"Ok… but let's limit it to groceries and the stuff we need to get for the bed and the curtains. We'll get whatever else we need through out the week."

"OK… we need sheets, a comforter, pillowcases, curtains…"

xxxxxx

Rory rolled over the next morning and felt for Logan on the other side of the bed. Smiling when she felt him pull her into him arms and cuddle her into him she sighed happily. "I love waking up next to you." she whispered

"I know what you mean Ace." He said his grip on her tightening

"This is really happening isn't it? I mean I'm not dreaming or anything right? I mean I am waking up next to my boyfriend in our bed, in our house right?"

Logan smiled. He couldn't help but think she was cute when she was so pensive in the mornings. "Yes Ace, this is really happening. And don't worry, as far as I'm concerned it's going to continue happening for a long time."

Rory smiled happily. "So what are we doing today?"

Logan frowned. _She's not going to like this_ he thought to himself. "Well… I kind of got a call last night and agreed that we'd have lunch in Stars Hollow with…"

"With who Logan!" Rory interrupted

"Your Mom and Luke."

Rory bolted up in bed. "What?"

"Rory don't flip out on me here OK. You and your mom need to sit down and talk to each other…"

"I know but…"

"If you don't talk to your mom you two will never make up and then you will never be really and truly happy. And Rory I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I love you too much to let you be miserable." Logan said

"Logan…"

"Look Rory, we need to go if for no other reason than your mother needs to like me and she needs to familiarize herself with the idea of being a grandmother, so please do this. If not for yourself, than for me and for that little boy of ours."

Rory sighed knowing that he was right. "Fine."

xxxxxx

Rory groaned when Logan pulled the SUV into a parking space in front of Luke's. They had taken the SUV because Logan thought it would be less obvious than his more expensive vehicles. However the second they pulled into the parking spot everyone turned and stared as Logan got out and opened her door for her. "Deep breaths Ace, this is completely different from last time. There are no big announcements here, just lunch with your family."

Rory nodded and got out of the car. She reached out and took his offered hand and stepped out of the car. He smiled lovingly at her and led her through the door to Luke's.

The jingle of the bell over the door alerted the diner to Rory and Logan's presence. Luke's head popped up from the counter and he smiled at the sight of Rory and Logan. "Hey you guys." Luke said his voice slightly nervous

"Hey Luke, where's Lorelai?" Logan asked his voice exuding confidence

"She'll be here any minute now." Luke said

"You sound a little nervous Luke." Logan said once Rory walked over and sat down talking to one of the townspeople

"Lorelai doesn't know about this lunch." Luke admitted

Logan nodded. "I figured that."

"Why?"

"You looked relieved that it was us and not her."

Luke nodded and smiled as Rory walked over to him. "Hey Ror."

"Hey Luke." She said sweetly

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly

"I'm fine. No morning sickness this morning, so big plus there." Rory said slightly uncomfortable

Luke nodded. "That's good Rory. I'm glad you are feeling better."

The jingle over the diner door jangled again and the three of them looked up into Lorelai's expressionless face. "Mom."

"Rory." Lorelai said calmly

"Hello Lorelai." Logan said politely

"Logan." She replied coldly

Luke sighed. "I thought we could all have lunch together."

Lorelai groaned inwardly. "Sounds delightful."

xxxxxx

They had sat in complete silence for the last thirty five minutes. Luke and Logan both determined to break this standstill between the two Gilmore girls decided to break the silence. "So Logan, what have you two been up to this week?"

"Well, we bought a house." Logan said calmly

Lorelai choked on her water. "You what?"

"We bought a house. It's gorgeous. We actually moved in yesterday." Rory said smiling at Logan

"You two should come by and see it." Logan offered

"Thank you. We'll discuss it." Luke told Logan

"Great, just let me know what you decide, that way I can keep Finn away." Logan said smiling

"Which is one of the most level headed things Logan will ever do." Rory said laughing

"I'll second that." Lorelai muttered under her breath

"Excuse me?" Rory snapped

"Nothing."

"No that was not nothing. I heard what you said." Rory said her voice raising

"Rory…" Logan warned

"I'm sorry did you hear what she about you?" Rory said snapping at Logan

"Yes, I did and I ignored it."

"And that's going to make it go away?"

"No. Your mother is entitled to her opinion." Logan said

"Not when she's wrong. And believe me Lorelai you are wrong." Rory said

Luke sighed and took a deep breath knowing that Lorelai was going to react to that. "I'm not wrong Rory."

"Yes you are." Rory said through gritted teeth

The arguing continued for a few more minutes no one even noticing that someone had come in the door. After a few minutes Rory couldn't take it anymore she blew up at Lorelai. "You have no idea what in the hell you are talking about Mom. Logan treats me better than anyone in my entire life. He has more respect for me and my feelings that anyone else I have ever known. We connect and we're together and we're happy." Rory yelled standing up

"Rory you two haven't even been exclusive for that long." Lorelai said loudly standing up as well

"Must we do this again?" Luke asked louder than the two of them

"YES!" Rory and Lorelai yelled

"At least they agree on something." Logan muttered

"I love him. He loves me. We're going to have a baby and we're going to be happy! I'm pregnant Mom and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." Rory yelled announcing to the entire diner that she was pregnant.

The entire diner went silent. Everyone else was soaking the new gossip in so when someone cleared their throat from the diner's door everyone heard it, including Rory and Logan. Rory looked up in the direction on the door and dropped her fork, causing Logan to look up and her and then at the door. The only coherent word that Logan could understand from Rory's mouth was _Jess_ before she fainted and hit the floor.

AN: He had to come back sometime didn't he? Read and Review…


	16. Another Problem

Chapter Sixteen: Another Problem

Logan was on the floor next to Rory in less than a second. "Rory baby wake up!" Logan said loudly his voice echoing through the completely silent diner. Rory made no sign of waking up, which was terrifying Logan. "Rory wake up! Come on talk to me!" Logan yelled louder

Luke began rushing to clear out the diner while Lorelai stood there in shock unable to move. Jess stood by the door watching the concerned patrons reluctantly leaving also in shock, but not because of the collapse but because of the revelation he had just witnessed.

Rory was still lying unconscious on the floor when Jess finally snapped out of it. He looked over at Logan who had tears in his eyes. "Come on Ace… please wake up for me…" Logan's voice was pleading

Rory slowly opened her eyes her gaze coming immediately in contact with his. "Logan…" she whispered so only he could hear her

He smiled broadly. "My God Ace, you have got to quit doing this me. This whole fainting thing. You terrified me!" he yelled although there was no anger in his voice

"I'm sorry." She said softly smiling as he pulled her into his embrace kissing her first on the lips softly and then on her forehead

"I was so scared I was going to lose you this time." He said his eyes tearing up

Rory smiled and reached out to embrace his cheek. She wiped the tears from his eyes. "Honey there's no reason to cry, I'm fine. Now help me up."

Logan moved to help her up but stopped suddenly when Luke yelled out, "No!"

Logan looked at him funny. "Why not?"

"She hit the floor pretty hard, she could have hurt the baby, moving her could make it worse." Lorelai said softly finally coming out of the initial shock of seeing her daughter collapse right before her very eyes

"I'm fine mom, really. Now please help me up." She said looking back at Logan

Logan leaned down to look at her closer. "Are you sure Ace because if you're in any pain whatsoever we're going straight to the hospital. Actually now that I think about it we're going straight to the hospital anyway."

"Logan please, if you help me up you can whisk me out of here right away straight to Hartford Memorial. Just please get me off of the floor." Rory pleaded

Logan nodded and reached down scooping her up in his arms. He lifted her gently and sat her down in a chair propping her legs up in another. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure that you're not in any pain Ror?" Lorelai asked concern filling her voice

"I'm fine Mom really." Rory said looking up at Lorelai. Her stomach made flip flops when she saw that Jess was standing next to Lorelai, a look of terror on his face. Her entire body tensed. "Actually I am pretty tired now though so I think me and Logan are just going to go." she said trying desperately to get away from Jess and his prying eyes.

"Of course. Call us when you get there and let us know that you're ok." Luke said thoughtfully

"We will." Logan said helping Rory stand up supporting most of her weight on him. He had seen her look anxiously at Jess and knew that he had to get her and their baby out of that room before Jess said a word to her. They were almost to the car door when Jess called out to them.

"Hold on a sec. Rory can I talk to you for a moment?" Jess said out of earshot of Luke and Lorelai

"What is it Jess?" Rory asked her voice shaky

"Could we talk privately?" Jess said not wanting to tell Logan something that he might not know

"Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me." Logan said his voice wavering slightly

"Maybe…" Jess said

"It's fine Jess. Logan's right. Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of him. There is nothing that I or you know that he doesn't." Rory said, not wanting to be left alone with Jess

"He knows everything?"

"I know everything. Now what is it Jess, I need to get her to a doctor and then we both want to be home."

"Did I hear you say you were pregnant?"

"I am pregnant, yes."

"Am I… I mean is it… am I the father?" Jess choked out

Rory looked at Logan for a second and then took a deep breath. "My son belongs to me and Logan. Not you." Rory lied

Jess looked at her for a long minute. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Rory said

"How positive?" Jess asked

"If she were anything less than 100 percent positive that the child was mine, she would have told you. I mean this is Rory we're talking about." Logan said while watching Rory's face pale out the corner of his eye. "Now we really need to go." He said opening the door and helping Rory in. He shut the door behind her and looked at Jess. "Tell Luke we said thank you for lunch and that I will call him tonight."

Jess nodded still unsure if he believed them but headed into the diner anyway. "Logan said he'd call you tonight. I'm going upstairs." He said as soon as he saw Luke

Luke nodded and looked at Lorelai. "What's he doing here Luke?"

"I'm not sure… he called this afternoon. I wasn't expecting him until tonight. I was going to tell you Lore, I just haven't had the chance."

Lorelai scoffed. "Like you were going to tell me about Rory and Logan joining us for lunch today?"

"No… that I actually had planned to keep quiet until you got here. If I had told you, would you have come?"

"Luke… she's my kid you've got let me handle this when I'm ready." She snapped

"But you aren't handling it at all Lorelai. You're ignoring it and you're ignoring her."

"She's not exactly making any giants heaps of effort into talking to me."

"That's because she's the wronged party."

"How can you say that Luke!" Lorelai yelled

"She's not asking for anything from you but acceptance and understanding. She made a mistake and she's going to pay for it the rest of her life, just like you did when you got pregnant. Now I'm not Logan's biggest fan because let's face it anyone who puts their hands on Rory should be drawn and quartered, but he's sticking around. He's being a man and he's defending her honor against his parents. He's a good guy who seems to genuinely love your daughter and he's going to take care of the three of them. You're only hurting yourself here Lore." Luke said trying to talk some sense into her

Lorelai was seething with anger. "I don't know who you think you are Luke Danes or what you hoped to accomplish with that little speech of yours but I refuse to stand here and listen to you lecture me on what my daughter needs. Back off Luke and go handle your own problems. I'm sure Jess has a really good reason for being here, maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be something illegal. Then you can have another problem to solve." Lorelai said before storming out of the diner

Luke sighed and headed upstairs. He opened the door to the apartment and saw Jess sitting there reading a book on the couch. He groaned. "What are you doing here Jess?"

xxxxxx

"He said I was fine Logan. I didn't hurt the baby, please stop fussing over me." Rory pleaded as Logan tucked her into bed

"I know Ace, but I'm worried about you. Seeing Jess had to have been hard on you. But hey, at least it's over and done with now." Logan told her smiling

Rory laughed.

"What?" Logan asked confused

"You're naïve."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is far from over. Jess doesn't believe me."

xxxxxx

"So… Rory's pregnant…" Jess said

Luke looked down at the floor. "I was going to tell you."

"It doesn't matter. So… how far along is she?"

"Um… I'm not sure. Eight, nine weeks. Something like that. Why?"

"And Logan's the father?"

"Yeah. That's what they tell me."

"And you just believe them?" Jess asked

"Yeah. Why would Rory lie about something like that?"

Jess shook his head. "I don't know. I'm going out." And then he walked out the door.

xxxxxx

Jess walked around for about an hour before he ended up at this doorstep. He had paced in front of the porch for about fifteen minutes before climbing the stairs and knocking. "What are you doing here?" came the voice from in front of the open the door

"Hi Lorelai. We need to talk."

AN: Read and Review please…


	17. I'm Sorry What Did You Say

Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sorry… What Did You Just Say? 

Lorelai looked at Jess for a long moment before slowly nodding. "Ok, I'm intrigued. Come in." she said moving aside so that he could enter the house

"Thank you." Jess muttered entering the house. He followed Lorelai through the house and watched as she went into the kitchen pausing only to shut Rory's door. He heard her sigh softly and for a brief moment he forgot how much Lorelai hated him and he felt sorry for her. He watched her make herself a cup of coffee and politely shook his head no when she offered him one as well.

"Now what exactly is it that you and me could possibly ever have the need to discuss?" Lorelai asked with a smirk on her face

"Your daughter." Jess said matter of factly

The smirk left Lorelai's face. "What about Rory?"

"Just how much of her relationship with Logan are you aware of?" Jess asked

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at this. "Rory's relationship with Logan is none of your business Jess."

Jess nodded. "I know that."

"Well then why are we sitting here talking about it?"

"I wasn't aware that Rory was pregnant." Jess stated

"Random much?" Lorelai asked jokingly but stopped smiling when she saw the look of seriousness on his face

"How far along is she?" he asked although Luke had already told him

"Nine weeks why?" Lorelai asked

"Just asking." Jess said

Lorelai and Jess sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Jess trying to find a way to tell her that he thought the baby could be his and Lorelai waiting for him to tell her something. When neither one spoke Lorelai gave up and sighed. "Look Jess, this has been a real interesting conversation that I'm sure you felt was necessary, but I have to work tomorrow and I have a lot of things to do tonight. So we'll have to continue this tomorrow." She said while leading him to the front door

Jess nodded and put his hand on the doorknob ready to turn it and leave when he managed to muster up a little bit of courage. "Were you aware that I was in New Haven nine weeks ago?"

Lorelai stopped walking immediately. "No I wasn't."

"I saw Rory. We had dinner."

"So you went on a date with Rory nine weeks ago?" Lorelai said her brain swimming in possibilities

"Yes."

"What are you saying Jess?" Lorelai asked getting frustrated with the monosyllabic Jess

"Lorelai, please think about it. I had a date with Rory nine weeks ago."

Lorelai's brain kicked in and knew exactly what he was talking about. "Jess are you trying to tell me that my daughter is carrying…"

"My child?" Jess interrupted. "Yes, I think so." Jess added

Lorelai looked at him for a second before laughing. "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

"I said that I think the baby is mine."

"No. Rory said the baby is Logan's. She wouldn't lie about that."

"The Rory I knew wouldn't lie about that. However we both know that the Rory walking around now is not the same Rory that left for Yale." At Lorelai's startled look he decided to leave, "I'll leave you to ponder that. Bye."

xxxxxx

Rory's cell phone was ringing again. Logan could hear it ringing but he still wasn't sure where it was. He had been listening to it ring for the last forty minutes. He decided that it must be something important since it was still ringing and thought he should find it. He had been looking for the last ten minutes and still hadn't found it. Swearing to tie it on a string and tie said string around her neck he strained his hearing for the phone. Finally finding it sunk down deep into the couch cushions he flipped it open not even looking at the caller id. "Hello."

"Logan?" Lorelai's spouted out

"Yes. How can I help you Lorelai?" Logan said

"Can I speak to my daughter?" Lorelai said coldly

"She's asleep. Doctor's orders."

"Is the baby ok?"

"He's fine. I called Luke and told him that already. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. I haven't talked to Luke in a few hours. And I'm sorry did I hear you say he?"

"Yeah. The baby is a he. It's a boy." Logan said proudly

"You sound like a proud father."

"I am. I'm excited about the baby."

"That's great. Now can I ask you a question?" Lorelai said her voice becoming snippy

"Sure Lorelai what is it?"

"Are you actually the father or is Jess?" Lorelai asked. Silence came from the other end of the line although Lorelai could swear that she had heard the phone hit the floor. "Logan?" she asked tentatively

"Why would you ask that?" Logan asked through gritted teeth

"It's a simple question Logan. Does my grandson belong to you, biologically?"

"Of course he does Lorelai, why would you think any different?"

"Well according to Jess he went out on a date with a Rory nine weeks ago…"

"And that means that they slept together and conceived my son?" Logan interrupted anger dripping from his voice. "You shouldn't make assumptions like that Lorelai. The baby boy that Rory is carrying is mine. In fact given what Rory told me about your relationship with Jess I'm surprised that you would even entertain the idea of believing a word that comes out of his mouth."

"Well it's not as if I like you anymore than I like Jess, so why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth." Lorelai asked back snidely and was promptly introduced to the dial tone

xxxxxx

Logan was fuming. Rory had said that Jess didn't believe her so logically he knew he should have been expecting this, but he wasn't. He assumed that Lorelai would naturally believe Rory not Jess. He knew that they were going to have to deal with Jess eventually he had just been hoping that it wouldn't have been this soon. He walked upstairs and opened his bedroom door. He smiled and reminded himself that it wasn't his bedroom door, it was _their_ bedroom door. He sat down in an armchair near the bed and watched Rory sleep.

An hour later when she opened her eyes she was met with the site of a sleeping Logan in the armchair. Hearing her stomach growl she decided to wake him up. "Logan." She said softly

His eyes opened immediately. "You ok Ace?" he said

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. I am hungry though."

He nodded. "Let's get some dinner and then we have to talk about something."

"Doesn't that sound ominous?" she asked jokingly

"It is."

xxxxxx

Luke's was dead tonight. He assumed it was because of the incident in the diner that afternoon and for once the people of Stars Hollow were trying to be respectful. He had just finished cleaning the counters when Lorelai came bursting through the doors. "Where's Jess?" she yelled heading straight for the upstairs

De ja vu hit Luke rapidly as a flashback from three years ago flooded into his memory. Lorelai had come tearing into here the same way when Jess crashed Rory's car. "Lorelai!" he called

"He's not here!" Lorelai yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"No. He's not here. Now calm down and get down here and tell me what's going on." Luke said loudly

Lorelai came back down the stairs and sat down at the counter. "She lied to us."

"Who lied to u?"

"Rory."

"Rory? Rory lied to us? What about?"

"Were you aware that Jess was in New Haven recently?"

"No. How recently?"

"Nine weeks ago recently." Lorelai said calmly

"Nine weeks ago." Luke repeated

"Luke quit repeating what I say and listen to what I'm trying to tell you."

"Which is what Lorelai?"

"Rory and Jess were together in New Haven nine weeks ago. And now Rory's nine weeks pregnant."

Luke paused and Lorelai watched as realization flooded over his face. "Logan…"

"Thinks he's the father."

"He could be though couldn't he?"

Lorelai sighed. "Logically yes. But why else would Rory have fainted like she did this afternoon when she saw Jess?"

"Do you think that Logan knows that he could belong to Jess and not himself?"

Lorelai nodded. "He's very adamant that he's the father. He refuses to entertain any idea that the little boy could belong to anyone but himself. But I know those kinds of people Luke, if he thought for one second that the baby wasn't his he wouldn't be sticking around. He's a Huntzberger and the Huntzberger's would never put up with any kind of scandal like that. So that either means that he has no clue that Rory was with someone else, or the baby is his. But…"

"You don't think that Rory told him." Luke finished for her

"No I don't."

"So the baby that I'm coming to think of as my grandson could also be my great nephew."

Lorelai nodded

"So that means that Jess and Rory…"

"Had sex? Yes Luke that's what that means."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll kill him."

xxxxxx

"What are the chances I can convince you to let me take you on a little summer vacation?" Logan asked Rory as she handed him a piece of pizza

"Why?"

"Well soon we'll be back in school and then the baby will be here and I just think that we could benefit from say a month maybe two in Europe."

"You want to spend two months in Europe?"

"It doesn't have to be Europe. I just thought that I hadn't been in Greece in a while and you mentioned that you liked it there…"

"That we could go to Greece." Rory finished for him

"Yeah."

Rory nodded and took a bite of her pizza. "So when did you want to leave?"

"Why not tomorrow?" Logan asked

Alarms went off in her head. "You want to leave for Greece tomorrow?" she asked and when he nodded she added, "What aren't you telling me Logan?"

Logan looked down at his pizza so that he couldn't make eye contact with her. "Nothing Ror. I just thought that we could get in a trip before the baby comes. Once we start school back we won't be able to."

"Logan…" Rory said knowing that he was lying

"Ok fine. Your mom called while you were asleep."

"What did she want?"

"You were right. Jess didn't believe you. Jess told her that he thinks he's the father. And she believes him."

Rory's face blanched. "What did she say to you?"

"She flat out asked me if I was her grandson's father. I told her I was and then I may have smarted off to her. I'm not sure. I was kind of shocked at the tone in her voice."

"She's probably told Luke by now."

"Probably."

"And Jess won't give this up."

"Probably not." Logan agreed

"If he petitions for a paternity test we're screwed."

"I won't let it get to that Ace." Logan assured her

"And you thought that escaping to Greece would buy us a little stress free time."

"Yes. The doctor said that you needed to be as stress-less as possible. So I thought running away to Greece would be a good idea for a little while."

Rory nodded. "Is there anywhere in particular you were looking forward to taking me in Greece?"

"Of course. There are places all over the world that I want to show you Ace. All you have to do is let me. We don't have to stay in Greece, we can go wherever you want to."

"What about the house? I mean we just moved in."

"And Steph, Finn and Colin can take care of it for us. It's not like it's a puppy Ace. We can leave it and come back. It's not going to die."

Rory sighed. "Call the travel agent. I'll start packing for us."

Logan smiled, leaned over and kissed her hard and fast. "Fantastic Ace." He laughed when Rory shook her head and threw the phone at him.

"Call the damn travel agent Huntzberger." She yelled as she ran up the stairs

"I love you Ace." He called out to her from the bottom of the stairs

"I love you too Logan."

AN: Read and Review…


	18. I'm in Europe Don't Worry

Chapter Eighteen: I'm In Europe Don't Worry…

Two months later 

Rory and Logan stepped out of the airport and into a car that Logan had waiting for them. It had been two months since they had been in the states and since they had left Lorelai, Luke and Jess behind them. They had gone to Greece with the intent to stay there but somehow they had ended up traveling all over Europe. They had spent almost a week in Switzerland with Colin and almost two in Rome with Finn. They had gone to Paris and spent hours on the Eiffel Tower dancing. Finn and Colin had planned to meet back up in Spain towards the end of the first month so they had gone there to meet with them as well. Finn had begged for hours pleading with Rory and Logan to come to Australia with him for the rest of the summer but had declined so that they could continue traveling through Europe. They went to Venice and ate in tiny little cafés, Logan laughing all the time because Rory had desperately wanted a cup of coffee. They spent the last two weeks of their two month vacation where they had started, in Greece. They had both managed to pretend that neither one of them were worried about what would happen when they got home. Rory hadn't called her mom since she had left her a voicemail telling her where they would be. Logan couldn't even remember Rory's cell phone ring once while they were gone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Rory who was tapping him on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"I said can I use your cell phone, I need to call my mom and let her know we're in the country again."

"What about your cell phone?" Logan asked curious as to why she would need his

"At home."

"What do you mean at home? How can it be at home? We haven't been home yet."

"I didn't take it with us." Rory told him

"You didn't take it with us?"

"You didn't notice that it didn't ring once."

"You cut yourself off from your entire family for two entire months?"

Rory smiled. "Well not my entire family. I mean I was with you and our son."

Logan smiled back at her and handed her his phone. "Call you mom. She's probably ready to kill me."

Rory nodded and began dialing her mom's number. She sighed when she heard Lorelai pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey Mom." Rory said uneasily

"Don't you hey mom me young lady what were you thinking leaving me a voicemail like that and then not answering your phone." Lorelai said anger pouring from her voice "Let me ask you a question what kind of voicemail is this? _Hey Mom it's me… me and Logan are going to Europe. I'll call you when we get back._ I mean really come on Rory!"

Rory winced at how impersonal the voicemail sounded. "I'm sorry. It's just we were in a hurry to get out of here and…"

"And why wouldn't you answer your phone!" Lorelai interrupted

"I forgot my phone."

"What do you mean you forgot your phone?"

"I mean I didn't take my phone to Europe with me."

"Why the hell not?" Lorelai yelled

"I forgot it. It wasn't intentional. I wasn't purposely ignoring your phone calls Mom!" Rory yelled back frustrated

Logan reached over and took the phone from Rory. "Rory do you think that maybe you and Lorelai could have this screaming match later, it's not good for the baby." Logan said tired of seeing Rory upset

"You're right." She said to Logan before putting the phone back to her mouth. "Mom, I got to go. I just called to tell you that I was back in the states. Bye." She said hanging up before Lorelai could say a word

Rory smiled at Logan. "Thank you."

"For what?" Logan asked smiling back at her

"Ending that fight. She's really angry. I know she has a lot of questions about why we left but I couldn't very well say that we left the country to avoid Jess and the possibility of a paternity test." Rory rambled

Logan put a finger up to her lips to stop her from talking. "Ace, it's all going to be ok. I told you that I was going to take care of you and I will."

Rory was about to say something when the car stopped moving and pulled into their driveway. "We're here." She said before getting out of the car.

Logan got out and motioned for the driver to carry the bags into the house. He stood at the door for a moment with Rory. "Well Ace looks like the vacation's over." And then they both walked into the house.

xxxxxx

"She hung up on me!"

"Lorelai please calm down." Luke said warily

"Don't tell me to calm down Luke. She's lying to me, she's lying to Jess, she's lying to you and she's lying to Logan. She's not my little Rory anymore. My Rory would have never just up and left for Europe, especially with just a voicemail saying I'm in Europe don't worry…"

"Lorelai stop." Luke snapped

"What?"

"She's probably just scared. Look I'm not saying that I agree with the way that she's handling things, but I understand where she's coming from. Jess is so far from reliable, if she knew that the baby belonged to Jess maybe she's got a good reason for letting Logan believe the baby is his."

Lorelai looked at him her mouth hanging open. "Luke there is no good reason to lie about a baby."

xxxxxx

"Lorelai is really upset."

"I understand that Luke, but it doesn't change anything."

"You agreed…"

"I know what I agreed to. I agree to help you get Lorelai and Rory back to where they were. But I'm starting to think that it's not going to happen. Lorelai is dead set against me being a part of Rory's life and I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. Me and Rory have a son to raise and I'm not going to let Lorelai force me out of Rory or my son's life."

"Logan, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Luke said looking at Logan seriously

"About what?"

"The baby."

"What about the baby Luke?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Is he yours?"

Logan sighed. "Of course he is Luke."

"Are you sure Logan?"

Logan looked deep into Luke's eyes. "What is with you two? You and Lorelai really don't want me to be with Rory do you?"

"It's not that Logan, it's just…"

"It's just what Luke? I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a son I wish you and Lorelai would stop trying to pull us apart."

Luke sighed and reached over picking up Logan's plate. "We're not trying to pull you two apart…"

"No. You Just want me to hand my son over to your nephew." Logan spat out

"Of all the things I don't want to do that is in the top five. I don't want to hand over a baby to Jess. I don't want that baby to be his. I want him to be yours. I've watched you since she got pregnant and I know you're reliable and I know that you aren't going to leave her but if the baby is Jess'…"

Logan sighed. "The baby isn't Jess'. That little boy is mine. He'll always be mine and if Jess wants to try to take him from me he's in for one hell of a fight Luke."

xxxxxx

Rory pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She got out and opened the trunk pulling out at least ten bags from a boutique she had passed in New Haven earlier that specialized in newborn clothing and nursery decor. She had spent hours in there looking at all the precious little boy clothing and imagining all the different nursery themes. She had bought a ton of clothing but had decided to wait and go back later with Logan when they could decide on how to decorate the nursery. She hadn't even noticed that he was sitting there until she almost stepped on him. Sighing she opened the door and set her bags down on the couch while he followed her into the house. Once she had set everything down took a few deep breaths she turned around and faced him. "What are you doing here Jess?"

Jess sighed. "Come on Rory you know what I'm doing here."

Rory sighed and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out one of the bottles of water she had bought earlier that morning. She began twisting the lid and groaned when it wouldn't open. Jess reached out and took the water, opening it for her and handing it back. "Thank you."

"No problem. So did you have fun in Europe?"

"I'm guessing that Luke told you we were gone."

"Well not directly no. I overheard him and Lorelai talking about it." Jess told her

"How did you get this address? I don't even think Mom has it." Rory asked curious

"Luke has it. Logan gave it to him the day you guys took off. I saw it." Jess admitted

"Oh." Rory said softly

"Luke refuses to talk to me. He's furious with me. He says that he'd mad that I'm causing trouble if the baby is really Logan's and that he's mad if the baby is mine because he wants me nowhere near you. So either way in Luke's opinion he's mad."

"For starters the baby is Logan's so you are just causing trouble…" Rory said as she rummaged through the cabinets

"You can't possibly be one hundred percent positive of that."

"Sure I can. I know exactly who the father of my child is." Rory said slamming the cabinets shut

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Jess asked

"Well that came out of nowhere. What makes you think that I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Do you honestly want to have this conversation with me and Logan?"

"What conversation? This isn't a conversation. This is you trying to steal me and Logan's baby!" Rory screamed

"I'm not trying to steal your baby! I'm trying to take responsibility for my son!" Jess yelled back

"You don't have a son!" Rory yelled "I have a son and Logan has a son!"

"Rory!" Jess yelled

Rory took a few deep breaths. "You know what, let's go out to eat, at least in a restaurant we won't be screaming at each other. I can get food and then by the time we get back Logan will be here and we can all sit down and scream at each other." Rory said charging towards the door grabbing her purse and Jess in the process.

xxxxxx

It had been an hour since he had stormed out of Luke's regretting that he had agreed to have lunch with him so soon after him and Rory got back from Europe. He was sitting in his car sitting in Stars Hollow parked in the Gilmore's front yard willing himself to go through with what he had planned and try talking to Lorelai. He knew that Lorelai's perception of his was wrong but he also knew that he couldn't fix it without telling her everything, which was still something he and Rory were both dead set against doing. He had just got the nerve to open the door when his cell rang. Recognizing the ring as Finn's ring tone he smiled and flipped the phone open. "Finn, buddy how's it going?" he said trying to sound cheery

" Hullo mate, why are you so happy?" Finn said laughing

"Just in a good mood. Excited about the baby and everything." Logan lied

Finn noticed it. "You lying mate. And you're not happy."

"I was debating talking to Lorelai." Logan admitted.

"Really how's that working out for you?"

"I've been in the driveway for about an hour and haven't gotten out of the car yet."

"So not well then."

"No. Plus I got in an argument with Luke."

"The lone ally."

"Exactly."

"What about?"

"Nothing important." Logan lied. He and Rory had agreed not to tell Colin or Finn about the whole Jess situation. They hadn't wanted their friends to doubt them in the least bit.

Finn not believing him but wanting to appease him nodded. "Ok then. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home."

"You cut your vacation short?"

"Not as much fun without you man." Finn said

"I'm sorry. I need to be here for Rory though." Logan said

"I know that. Plus following Colin and his milkmaid around isn't fun. The girl doesn't speak a word of English and she's annoying."

"Colin is still with that girl?" Logan asked surprised

"Yeah. It's been two months and he hasn't left the bloody woman's side. It's appalling."

"I've been with Rory for the last five months exclusively and about eight if you count the no-strings thing. Was that appalling?" Logan asked

"Well no."

"And why is that?"

"I like Rory. She speaks English. Plus Rory is a bloody goddess. She's gorgeous."

Logan laughed. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that. I mean I completely agree with you. She is a goddess and she is gorgeous. But I would really like to not hear you say that. Anyway Colin's milkmaid was no dog Finn. She was pretty beautiful herself."

"Better not let Rory hear you say that. Anyway I'm going to go and call Rory. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Tell her I said hi and that I'll be home soon but if she needs me she can call me and I'll come running."

"Will do mate." Finn said hanging up the phone

Logan sighed and reached for the door. Then he sighed and started his car again pulling out of the driveway. _Talking to Lorelai will have to wait_ Logan thought as the courage depleted from him.

xxxxxx

Rory and Jess were walking out of the restaurant when her phone rang. She smiled at the ring tone and answered it. "Finn. How can I help you?"

"Just letting you know that I was home love."

"So soon? Was the milkmaid that annoying?"

"How do you know me so well doll?"

"It's a gift Casanova." Rory said smiling

"Anyway like I said I was just calling you to let you know I was home that way if you needed me you'd know you could call."

"How sweet." She said getting into Jess' car.

"Logan said to tell you he'd be home soon and that if you needed him to call him. He said he'd come running. I'm telling you Gilmore you got the boy whipped."

Rory laughed. "That's not me. That's the baby. That precious little boy has him whipped and he's not even born yet."

"Talented little fellow. I gotta go love, I believe I just saw a red head looking my way."

Rory laughed. "Bye Finn."

"Love ya doll. Call if you need anything."

"Love you too and I will. Bye." Rory said hanging up

Jess looked over at her. "You're telling guys other than Logan that you love them? Can't really see him being ok with that." Jess said sarcastically while starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

"It's Finn. He's Logan's best friend, and he knows that I love Finn. You know you can love people without being in love with them."

"I see." Jess said, "So the way I see it is you can willingly give me a paternity test and we can keep it quiet or I can petition the court for one and make it very public."

"You wouldn't do that." Rory said through gritted teeth

"I wouldn't what Rory? I wouldn't drag your precious boyfriend through the mud. That I wouldn't take you and him both to court. Look Rory I love you but I'm not about to walk away from my son just because I am scared to hurt you."

"Jess…" Rory started

"I'll take him for every penny he's got before I let him raise my son. I'll go to every single paper not owned by the Huntzbergers and I'll have them run the story. I can see the headline now. HUNTZBERGER CONSPIRES WITH GIRLFRIEND TO STEAL BABY. The tabloids will eat it up."

"Jess you can't…"

"I'll make both of your lives a living hell. I'll make him miserable. All I'm asking is a paternity test. If you're so sure that Logan is the father then give me the test and prove me wrong." Jess said raising his voice

"Jess I don't think…"

"Just give me the god damned test Rory!" Jess screamed "Do you honestly want me to destroy Logan and everything his family has worked for with a scandal? Is that what you want?"

Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "FINE! You can have your damn test! Just leave Logan alone." She screamed. The next thing she knew she was screaming and slamming against the dashboard. The last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Jess calling her name.

AN: Read and Review… if you want you can give suggestions but I have the next chapter and maybe even half of the 20th planned out, however, I'm always up for suggestions…


	19. This is All Your Fault

Chapter Nineteen: This is All Your Fault

"Rory… Rory… come on Rory wake up… talk to me." Jess pleaded with her unmoving unresponsive body. He saw a faint line of blood trickling down her forehead but noticed that was the only place bleeding. But even he knew that that didn't mean there wasn't any internal bleeding. He was worried about her and the baby. "Rory come on hun you have to wake up. You have to wake up and tell me that you're ok. Wake up and tell me that the baby is going to be ok." When there was still no response Jess dug through Rory's purse for her phone so that he could call an ambulance. He looked over at Rory after hanging up with 911. She was unconscious and her pulse was weakening. He debated calling Logan but all the names in her phone book were apparently listed under nicknames and he wasn't sure which was Logan. He assumed that the "Aussie Casanova" was the guy she had been talking with earlier, he believed his name was Finn and he was about to hit the call button on her phone when the ambulance pulled up. He switched the phone off and got out of the car. Unlike Rory he had been wearing his seat belt and had not been smashed into the dashboard. He could tell that his arm was broken from smashing against the steering wheel. An EMT pulled Rory out of the car and looked at Jess as he loaded her into the back of the ambulance. "Are you coming with us?" the EMT asked impatiently

Jess shook himself out of shock and replied "Yes." He then walked back over the car grabbing her purse and cell phone and got into the ambulance.

xxxxxx

Jess had been terrified to call Lorelai so he had decided to call Luke. "Luke's." Luke's voice said form the other end of the phone

"Luke. It's Jess. Look there was an accident."

"An accident! What happened are you ok?"

"I'm fine just a broken arm. But Rory…"

"Rory! Rory was with you!"

"Yeah."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure they won't tell me anything. Look can you just come here please?"

"Where are you?"

"New Haven General."

"I'll be there as soon as humanly possible." Luke said hanging up the phone and walking out of the diner not even bothering to lock up. He headed straight for Lorelai's. He drove there at an alarming speed and barely even turned the truck off by the time he was out of the car. He didn't bother knocking he just walked in and started yelling. "Lorelai! Lorelai where are you!"

"I'm right here Luke. What is it?" Lorelai said

"Come on you have to come with me." Luke said heading out the kitchen with her following him.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It's Rory there was an accident or something. She's in the hospital. We have to go now." Luke rambled

Lorelai grabbed her purse and ran out the door behind him. "What happened is she ok?"

"I don't know."

xxxxxx

Luke and Lorelai made it to New Haven in a little under twenty minutes. Luke had sped the entire way there as Lorelai sat nervously fidgeting. She had barely waited for the truck to stop before she was out and running into the emergency department entrance. She had expected to run straight into Logan but when she got in the only person she saw was Jess. Luke was right behind her and only managed to grab Lorelai before she attacked Jess. "What is it with you and cars Jess! You can't help but crash them when my daughters there?"

"I'm sorry Lorelai. There was something in the road, I'm not even sure what it was. Me and Rory were arguing, well screaming actually and I swerved to hit whatever it was and I lost control and went straight into a tree. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt and slammed right against the dashboard. I know she hurt her head because it was bleeding but they won't tell me anything." Jess babbled out

"Did you call Logan?" Luke asked calmly knowing that he had to be the calm one.

"I didn't know his number." Jess said

"You have her cell phone in your hand." Lorelai spat out

"Everything's listed under nicknames. I didn't know which one was his." Jess said softly

"That's because you don't know Rory. It would be easy to figure out." Luke said grabbing the phone from Jess and scrolling down to where he knew Logan was. "See it's right here listed under boyfriend." Luke said snidely hitting the call button.

"_Rory thank God I was getting worried. I was trying to call you and the phone was off… Where are you?"_ Logan asked before even letting Luke get a word in

"Logan." Luke said

"This isn't good. Luke why are you calling from Rory's phone? Did she decide to come back to Stars Hollow or something?"

"Logan I'm standing in the middle of the emergency department of New Haven General. You need to get down here."

"_Is she ok?"_ Logan asked

"I'm not sure. No one's been out to tell us anything yet."

"_What happened?"_ Logan asked getting in his car and pulling out the driveway

"There was a car accident. Apparently she wasn't wearing her seat belt and crashed in the dashboard."

"Who was she with? Her car is here and I've called everyone else that we know."

"She was with Jess."

"_I'll be there in less than five minutes."_ Logan said hanging up his phone

xxxxxx

True to his word Logan ran into the hospital five minutes later. He immediately walked up to a nurse. "Hi. My name is Logan Huntzberger and I'd be really appreciative if you could tell me how my girlfriend is doing right this exact second."

"Patient information is only available to family members. Boyfriends don't count." The nurse said coldly

"Obviously you don't know who I am. I donate massive amounts of money to this hospital every single year now I demand to know how my girlfriend is doing."

The nurse sighed. "Name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore." The nurses face paled slightly and Logan noticed it. "Why is your face paling!" he demanded

"Follow me sir." The nurse said calmly leading him to where Lorelai Luke and Jess were all standing. "A doctor will be out to speak with you right away."

Logan groaned and looked at Lorelai. "How long has she been back there?"

"About forty five minutes maybe an hour." Lorelai said softly

"Have they told you anything?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said tears running down her face. She looked over at Luke who looked like he was about to cry and then at Logan who had obviously been crying the whole way here and was about to start again as well. "I can't do this. I need to make some phone calls. You know like Emily and Richard." She said trying to maintain her control as she walked out the small waiting room they had placed the group in.

Logan looked at Jess. "You've been here for almost an hour and you didn't even think to call me. That's my girlfriend and son lying back there damn it."

"I didn't know the number." Jess offered lamely

"You had her phone. I mean I know that everyone's listed under nick names in there but it's not hard to figure out that boyfriend is me, considering I'm her boyfriend you idiot."

"I'm sorry. I didn't scan through looking for it. I was busy having my arm plastered up." Jess said holding up his arm

"I don't give a damn about your arm. I need to call Finn." Logan said when Luke looked at him. He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. "Finn… Finn… Finn! Thank you I need to tell you something…. It's Rory she was in car accident… I need you to get here right away… New Haven General." He sighed as he hung up the phone.

He paced in the waiting room carefully avoiding going near Jess. Jess was sitting in a chair not saying a word scared to alert Logan that he was still there. Lorelai came back in a few minutes later announcing that Richard and Emily were on their way. Finn followed her. He had been about to pull into Logan and Rory's driveway when Logan had called. "How is she?" he said the second he entered the room.

"We don't know anything yet." Logan said softly

Just then a doctor walked in. "I'm one of the doctors working on Lorelai Gilmore." He said calmly

"How is she?" Logan asked before anyone else could

"We know that she's bleeding internally but we have yet to establish where. Once we stop that she'll be fine. She may have a minor concussion due to the knock on her head but other than that…"

"The baby. How's the baby?" Lorelai asked

"The baby is a completely different story." The doctor said solemnly "Who is responsible for the child other than Ms. Gilmore?"

"I am." Logan and Jess both said at the same time

Logan looked back at Jess. "I suggest you sit down and shut up. That baby belongs to me and you will back off right now if you value your life. Isn't enough that you almost killed her!" Logan snapped at Jess before turning back to the doctor. "I'm responsible for him. Please tell me how my son is." He pleaded

"His prognosis is not good. We're trying everything we can think of to save him. Although I don't think that we can save them both and we're exhausting to much time trying to. I worry that if we continue to do so we won't be able to save Lorelai."

"Just save her. Fix Rory. Save him if you can but focus on Rory." Logan said softly looking at Lorelai for confirmation.

"Very well." The doctor said on Lorelai's nod then left them

Jess looked at Logan his look full of hate. "You're just going to let my son die!"

Finn looked at Logan and then at Jess with nothing but confusion written all over his face. "Your son?"

"Ignore him." Logan spat out rolling his eyes

"Who are you?" Finn asked Jess

"Jess."

"Still not telling me anything." Finn said snidely

"I'm the father of Rory's baby." Jess said looking straight at Logan

"No you're not." Finn snapped

"Yes I am." Jess said focussing all of his attention on Finn "And he just told the doctor to ignore my son and save his girlfriend."

Jess never saw Logan's fist come out until it made contact with his eye. "Shut up Jess."

"You're letting the child you seem to think of as your son die Logan!"

"I'm not letting him die you son of a bitch. I'm trying to save Rory. Think about it you idiot. The baby is five months along. He can't possibly survive if Rory dies. And honestly would you let Rory die? I mean you seem to care about her, do you want her dead!"

"No. Of course I don't want her dead!"

"Well then shut up and let them save Rory."

"Right and this way at least later on Rory can have kids and then the hell with mine." Jess said

Logan hit him again. "The only person I have ever cared about is lying in there dying because you ran her into a tree you bastard. Get out." He said through gritted teeth

"You don't honestly think I'm going to listen to you do you?" Jess snapped

"JESS!" Luke yelled, "Either sit down and shut up or get the hell out! Logan made the right decision."

"How can you say that…"

"You don't get it Jess. He holds all the cards. He's the father you're not. Sit down and shut up and I suggest you pray because if my baby dies I will kill you with my bare hands. This is all your fault." Lorelai screamed out at him

xxxxxx

Richard and Emily had shown up ten minutes after the argument was settled. The small group sat patiently in the waiting room. Luke left periodically to get retrieve coffee for Lorelai and Logan often bringing Jess with him so that there would be no fighting in front of the elder Gilmores. Two hours later the doctor came back in and looked at Logan. "We have Lorelai stabilized. We're just waiting for her to wake up now."

"And my grandson?" Lorelai asked

"I'm afraid we couldn't save him. I don't believe that was ever anything that could have been done. He was so tiny and he lost a lot of blood. I'm very sorry." The doctor said

Logan sunk down to the floor his knees pulled up against his chest his head down crying. Lorelai was already sobbing and Emily Gilmore looked to be in a state of shock. Jess sat quietly in the chair emotionless. Finn had tears rolling down his cheeks as did Luke. "When can I see her?" Logan asked softly

"You can see her now. One at a time for the time being. Depending on how she's feeling when she wakes up, there will be no problem with two or three at a time. I can take you to her now."

"You should go first Lorelai." Logan said softly "I need to get some air anyway. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Lorelai said getting up and following the doctor

Finn stood up and watched Logan walk out. He brushed the tears from his eyes. "Excuse me but I have some calls to make."

Luke nodded. "Of course." When he noticed that Jess had started to stand up he promptly said "Sit down Jess."

Richard sighed. "Come on Emily why don't we go get another cup of coffee." He said noticing the tension in the room between Luke and the young man in the corner.

"Of course. Luke can we get you anything?"

"No thank you."

"Has anyone called Christopher?" Emily asked suddenly remembering that Rory's father wasn't here

"I'm not sure. I can have Lorelai call him when she comes back." Luke offered

"No that's fine. I'll call him while we're in the cafeteria." Emily said heading out the door

Once they were out of earshot Luke turned to Jess. "After today I want you to leave, and I don't ever want you near her again."

"Luke that was my child that just died."

"It doesn't matter. Logan will mourn that boy more than you will. He's grown attached. He's had his hand on her stomach feeling him move around inside of her. He wasn't attached to an idea of being a father he was attached to being the father."

"I don't care how attached he was. That was my son." Jess said stubbornly

"Yeah well Logan thinks he was his son and you killed him. You don't want to be around when Logan can take his focus off of Rory."

"The accident wasn't my fault Luke."

"Do you honestly think he cares? You and Rory were in an accident. You were driving the car and in the process of you driving the car and crashing into a tree you managed to kill his son and almost kill Rory when all you ended up with was a broken arm."

"She wasn't wearing her seatbelt that isn't my fault."

"Like I said Jess. When this is over you need to get out of here and not come near her again. Logan is going to be out for blood and if she asks him not to touch you he's got a lot of friends. I'm telling you this for your own safety."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jess said standing up and walking out of the room.

xxxxxx

Finn had just closed his phone after an exhausting and emotional phone call to Colin. He wandered outside looking for Logan. He found him sitting on the hood of his car holding a blue baby blanket. "Where'd that come from mate?"

Logan sighed and wiped at his eyes furiously. "Rory. She bought it in Greece, right before we came home. I guess it got left in the SUV by accident."

Finn sat down next to him and sighed. "Logan, I don't know what to say to make you feel better and…"

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Most of them focusing on Jess, but you'll have to let Rory answer them."

"Stop worrying about me."

"I almost lost her today." Logan choked out, "and I did lose him."

"I know man." Finn said sympathetically

"Did you call Colin?"

"Yeah."

"Are they coming down here?"

"Yeah. I had the convinced into staying there until we knew something concrete but now they're on their way."

Logan was about to say something when he saw Lorelai approaching him. "Lorelai. Is she awake yet?"

"No." Lorelai said sadly, "I was looking for you though."

"Why?"

"We need to decide who's going to tell her about the baby."

AN: Sad chapter… read and review…


	20. I Don't Want Them Here

Chapter Twenty: I Don't Want Them Here 

Logan's face paled slightly. "I'll tell her." he heard his voice telling Lorelai

Lorelai nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Are you sure Logan? She might resent you for being the one that tells her. She already resents me..."

"She doesn't resent you Lorelai. She's angry with you and your stubborn point of view about me. That's it." Logan said slightly bitter in tone.

"She might be right though Logan." Finn said gently

Logan groaned and started walking back towards the hospital doors he had exited no more than ten minutes before. Lorelai and Finn followed him slightly as he walked down the hallway to Rory's room. Once in front of her room his feet stopped moving and he stood silently in her doorway taking in the sight of the woman he was in love with. His heart broke at the sight her lying there unmoving, and tears started running down his cheeks. He refused to look back at Finn or Lorelai and began silently willing his feet to move and enter the room. Finally his stubborn feet complied and he stepped over the threshold. The tears began pouring more violently and he turned around to look Lorelai and Finn in the eyes once more. He locked eyes with Finn for less than a second before shutting the door in both of their faces. Sighing he wiped the tears off his face violently and walked over towards her bed. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down in it taking her hand in his. He sat silent for ten minutes before his emotions took control and he began sobbing loudly.

xxxxxx

Lorelai could hear sobbing coming from Rory's room but knew it wasn't Rory. Which meant that her daughter was still unconscious. She looked over at Luke who looked angry and reached out taking his hand in hers. She was about to open her mouth and say something to him when Richard and Emily reentered the room.

"Christopher is on his way." Emily said softly

Lorelai sighed. "I can't believe that I didn't even think to call him."

"It's alright Lorelai. This is a stressful time for us all. You've spent Rory's entire life not relying on him, it's only natural that you might forget to include him." Richard said

"But he's her father, and she's sitting in a hospital bed unconscious and I didn't even think about him."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Lorelai." Emily said surprising Lorelai. then she added, "Now that I think about it though should someone have called Mitchum and Shira?"

"I'm not sure that Logan would want them here. I'll go ask him though." Finn offered

Lorelai stood up. "I'll go. I can check on Rory while I'm in there."

Finn stood up as well. "No offense Lorelai, but I don't think that Logan will want to see you." he said kindly

"She's my daughter and she just lost her child." Lorelai said defensively "I don't care if he wants to see me..."

"He lost the baby too Lore. Just sit back down and we'll check on Rory in a few minutes. Finn you go ahead." Luke said

Lorelai sat back down and watched Finn exit the room before she turned on Luke. "She's my daughter Luke."

"I know that Lorelai, but look it like this. You hate Logan. He doesn't like you and he really hates his parents. He's hurting right now too and he might not take kindly to you going in there while he's with her and suggesting he call his parents." Luke tried to explain

Lorelai sighed knowing that Luke was right and buried her face in his shoulder. "it's just I've never really had to share her before."

"And now you do. With Logan."

xxxxxx

Logan stopped sobbing as soon as he heard the knock on the door and heard it open slightly. "Can I come in mate?" he heard Finn's voice ask from the crack in the door

"Yeah." he whispered back his voice horse from the sobbing

Finn nodded and walked in. He grabbed at another chair and sat it next to Logan and then reached out for the hand Logan had dropped when he started wiping tears away from his face. "Hey Rory, its Finn love. I just wanted you to know I was here." he whispered to her. He kissed her hand and placed it back where it had been before. He then turned to Logan. "Richard and Emily are beginning to wonder if Mitchum and Shira are going to be called?"

Logan groaned. "I guess I should call them, but I don't know if I want them here or not. But I should call Honor."

Finn nodded. "I can sit with her while you do if you want me to." he offered

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I should go and call Honor. I'll be right back." he said to Finn and then turned to Rory. He stood up and kissed her across the forehead. "I'll be right back Ace. I'm just going to go and make some phone calls. I love you." he told her and then paused as if waiting for her to respond to his words. When she didn't he sighed and a single tear slipped down from his eye. He wordless walked out of the room and pulled out his cell.

xxxxxx

Honor and Josh were bored out of their minds. They had been sitting in the Huntzbergers living room for the last hour waiting on Mitchum to arrive home from work. Shira shot Honor and irritated look when her cell phone began to ring. Honor reached for it and saw that it was Logan. "Hello." she said

"Hey Honor. Are you busy?" Logan's voice came rasping through the phone

"No. Just waiting for Dad to get home. We've been told that we're expected at dinner tonight. He is apparently running late as usual." Honor said hoping that his tone had nothing to do with him and everything to do with a bad phone connection.

"That sounds like the great Mitchum Huntzberger. So... listen can you get out it?"

"Out of dinner?" Honor asked causing Shira to look up at her

"Yeah. I need to see you." Logan said softly

"Logan, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Honor said gaining everyone including Elias' attention

"It's Rory." he said now sobbing through the phone

"Is she ok?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

"New Haven General."

"What happened?" Honor demanded while standing up and gathering her stuff gesturing for Josh to do the same

"She was with an old friend earlier today and they were in a car accident. She lost the baby." Logan choked out

Honor felt tears form in her eyes. "I'll be right there. What do I tell the parents."

"Whatever you want but I don't want them here."

"Ok. I'm on my way."

"Thank you." Logan said hanging up

Honor looked up at her mother and grandfather. "I'm sorry. We have to go." she told them

"Where are you going?" Shira demanded

"Logan needs me."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Shira asked

Honor sighed. "Rory was in a car accident. She lost the baby. I guess you'll get your wish yet. You're not a grandmother." she said snidely

Shira stood up. "I guess we should all go to the hospital then. Logan is going to need his family." she said her face revealing what Honor thought was genuine concern until Shira added, "It certainly won't look good if that girl is lying in a hospital bed and we don't step foot in the hospital."

A look of pure disgust crossed Honor's face. "Stop. Don't bother."

"Excuse me?" Elias snapped

"He doesn't want any of you there. He was very clear about that." Honor said coldly before walking towards the door. She opened it and came face to face with her father.

"Honor? Are you leaving? I thought we were all having dinner?" Mitchum asked confused

"Something came up. I'm sure they'll fill you in and you call all gloat together." Honor snapped before walking out the door.

Mitchum looked at his wife and father. "What happened?"

Shira sighed. "That girl is in the hospital."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific hun." Mitchum said sighing

"Logan's girlfriend." Elias said sitting back down after refreshing his drink

"What happened to her?" Mitchum asked concern for his son clearly written on his face

"She was in a car accident or something. She lost the baby." Shira said softly

"So then why are we all still here?" Mitchum asked

"It seems our son doesn't want us there." Shira said coldly

xxxxxx

Finn took her hand in his again and sighed. "You know love, a lot of people would be really grateful if you'd wake up. I know your mom and Logan would certainly feel better if you did." and then he added softly "I know I would."

Rory remained silent and unconscious. Finn groaned and tried again. "I get that you're stubborn love. And I imagine that the car crash was painful and that you're scared, but you have to wake up. You're scaring people out there."

Finn still got no response but jumped slightly when the door opened and revealed a doctor. "I need to check her vitals. Could you please step outside for a moment?"

"Of course." Finn nodded then added, "There are a lot of people in the waiting room waiting for an update on her..."

"I'll be right there after I examine her."

"Thank you." Finn said and then exited the room. He saw Logan walking back towards him and stopped him from entering the room. "The doctor is in with her. He wanted the room cleared out. He's going to come and get us when he's done ok mate."

Logan nodded but instead of following Finn back to the waiting room where everyone was he slumped down onto the floor across from her door. "I'll wait here."

"Logan..."

"I'll wait here." he said forcefully

Finn nodded. "Ok." Finn walked back into the waiting room and found Stephanie, Colin and Paris sitting in chairs. He smiled at them and sat down next to Stephanie who laid her head on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Lorelai was the first one to speak. "Where's Logan?"

"He's right outside Rory's room. The doctor came in to check her vitals and stuff. He said he'll come in here as soon as he done and give us a full update." Finn told her

Lorelai nodded. "Did he call his parents?"

"No. He called Honor though. I imagine she's on her way. Her and Rory really hit it off when they met in Italy last month." Finn told her

"Did you get to see Rory?" Paris asked

Finn nodded. "Yeah. She's resting comfortably. Just waiting on her to wake up."

Paris was about to say something else when the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Gilmore?"

Lorelai stood up. "How's my daughter?"

The doctor turned to her. "She's fine. Her vitals are all back to normal. We're just waiting on her to wake up. Which I have no reason to believe that she won't do within the next hour or so."

The whole room let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. That is if you can wrestle the young man who's in there now out." the doctor nodded

Lorelai smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

The doctor then noticing Jess still sitting back in the corner of the room out of sight of everyone of Rory's friends and family members added, "Mr. Mariano you really should let us do a chest X-RAY. You could have fractured some ribs."

"My ribs are fine." Jess said coldly

The doctor sighed. "Very well then. I'll need you to sign a paper saying that we offered the X-RAY and you refused it."

"Whatever." Jess said before getting up and walking out of the room

xxxxxx

Lorelai opened Rory's door and peered in. She saw Logan sitting on the side of Rory's bed with his hand placed gently on her stomach.

Logan had heard Lorelai enter the room. He wasn't sure how he knew that it was Lorelai because his back was turned to the door but he did. "I keep running it over in my head and nothing sounds right. How do you tell someone that their baby is gone?" he said softly with his back still to Lorelai

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know kid. I really don't. I wish I had the answer to that question, but I don't."

"She's going to take this so hard."

"I know. But you two will get through it together." Lorelai said trying to sound confident

"I mean I know we didn't plan to have a baby but she had really loved him. I really loved him. I didn't care that he wasn't really my son. I loved him." Logan said without thinking

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked

Logan realized what he had said and groaned. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget you heard that Lorelai." he said softly

"I'm sorry I don't think I can." Lorelai said "What do you mean he wasn't really your son. I've been asking you for months if he was and you told me the same thing every time. That he was your son biologically."

"This is something the three of us should discuss when Rory wakes up." Logan said trying to stall

"He was Jess' son wasn't he?" Lorelai said refusing to wait

Logan groaned. "Of course he was Jess' son."

"Then why would you..."

"Why would I lie and say he was mine?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry have you met Jess?" Logan asked incredulously

"Yes."

"Rory didn't feel that he could be trusted to be the father. She said he was too unreliable and flaky. That he had a tendency to walk out when things got tough. She had every intention of raising the baby by herself, but I wouldn't let her. I love your daughter Lorelai. I couldn't have bared to see her go through it all alone."

"So you agreed to say he was yours?"

"It was my idea. I wanted to take care of her and him. I fell in the love with him the second I put my hand on her stomach."

Lorelai stood there finally face to face with Logan with her mouth open and hanging in shock.

AN: Read and Review people… I have one more chapter planned out and them I'm taking a brief break from this one to work on my other two… I've been neglecting them…


	21. Lorelai Knows Everything

Chapter Twenty One: Lorelai Knows Everything

"All those times I attacked you for getting her pregnant..."

"They went in one ear and out the other." Logan said softly

"I was so cruel to you."

"Every one's entitled to their opinion Lorelai. I just couldn't change yours of mine without telling you the truth. Which we didn't want to do."

Lorelai looked at Logan. "Why not?"

"We weren't sure how Luke would take us keeping something this life altering from Jess." Logan answered then turned his gaze back to Rory.

"Excuse me." Lorelai said. Logan didn't acknowledge her or he simply didn't hear her, she wasn't sure which. She turned around and walked out of the room. She turned the corner and collided with Luke.

He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Lore?"

"I was so wrong. I did everything wrong."

"What were you wrong about Lorelai?" Luke asked confused

"Logan. I was wrong about Logan." She said walking back into the waiting room ending all discussions. She looked up and noticed that Christopher was standing in the middle of the room pacing.

"Lore! How is she?"

"She's fine Chris. We're just waiting on her to wake up."

Chris was about to ask if he could see her when Honor and Josh walked in. Lorelai looked at her confused for a moment but recovered when Finn spoke. "Honor hey." Finn said standing up

"Where's my brother?" she asked

Lorelai looked at her. "Come on. I'll take you to him. Chris you can come with me. You can see Rory."

Chris Honor and Lorelai walked out of the room leaving Josh and everyone else behind. Josh turned and faced Finn. "Hey Finn." he said before sitting down and waiting like everyone else.

xxxxxx

Logan heard the door open again and looked up this time. He saw a man that he knew was Rory's father and his sister. "Mr. Hayden." Logan said shaking his hand.

"How's my daughter?"

"No change." Logan said. "I'll let you sit with her." he added

"Thank you." Chris said

Logan nodded and brushed a kiss over Rory's hand before leaving with Honor.

Chris looked at his daughter. "Hey kiddo it's me your dad. I'm here. Everyone's waiting on you to wake up."

Rory's eyes remained shut and Chris sighed.

xxxxxx

Logan was barely out the door before his arms were wrapped around Honor. "I almost lost her Honor. She could have died." he sobbed into her shoulder

Honor rubbed his back and whispered, "Ssh... it's ok... she's not dead... she didn't die... she's going to be fine..."

"The baby... he's gone... I love him so much..."

"I know. I know." she said still rubbing his back

They sat that way for ten minutes before Honor broke the embrace. "Why don't we go and sit down with everyone else. I think Finn's worried about you."

Logan sighed. "Ok." he said

They walked back into the waiting room Logan's eyes immediately locking with Jess. Lorelai noticed and nudged Luke.

"What?" Luke asked

"You need to get him out of here." she whispered

"Who?"

"Jess. You need to get him out of here." she said looking at Logan who was clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. "Now." she added

Luke looked over at Logan and nodded. "Let's go Jess." he said gaining everyone's attention

"Go where?" Jess asked

"I haven't thought that far ahead. Come on." he said grabbing Jess by the shirt and dragging him out of the room.

At Honor's confused look Finn whispered so Logan wouldn't hear. "He was driving the car. Logan blames him. Actually everyone blames him."

Honor nodded and sat down next to Josh. "Logan why don't you sit down."

"That's ok, I'd rather stand." He responded

Emily stood up. "I think we're going to walk down to the cafeteria. Does anyone want anything?"

Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Honor and Josh all shook their heads. "Lorelai?"

"Coffee, strong and black please."

"Ok. Logan?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you ate or drank anything since lunch today son?" Richard asked

"No, but I'm fine." Logan responded

"Get him a coffee. He'll drink it." Lorelai told Richard

Emily and Richard nodded and walked out of the room. The entire room was silent for a full five minutes. "Logan..." Colin said

"What?"

"You ok?"

"I just lost my son Colin."

"Right stupid question." Colin said

Logan heard footsteps and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. "I'm not sure if there was a more clear way to say that I didn't want any of you here other than I don't want you here. What are you doing here?" Logan said anger pouring from his voice

"Logan..." Mitchum started

"Don't. You never supported me and Rory together. You never supported us having a child and now the baby's gone and you want to be all sympathetic!" Logan yelled. "I need air. Lorelai you'll come and get me if there's any change?"

"Of course." Lorelai said watching Logan walk out.

Honor turned on Mitchum. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course." Mitchum said following her out of the room

"Why are you here?"

"I thought Logan could use some family support."

"I was here." Honor said flatly

"I'm also here to pay Ms. Gilmore's medical bill." Mitchum stated

"The Gilmore would have paid that. They don't need your money."

"Honor I'm trying to fix the relationship between my son and I. I hardly think I need your permission to do so." he said and then turned in the direction Logan had gone .

He found Logan standing by the exit. "Logan?"

"I can't bring myself to walk out of this door. I've been here forever and I'm only left the hospital once and that was to call Finn."

"I'm sorry this happened Logan." Mitchum said

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." he said coldly

"Logan..."

"I believe your words were... Logan this is unacceptable... and Logan you're ruining you life and this family's reputation."

"I'm sorry. You have to understand that I was shocked. You come home and you tell us your seriously dating a girl we never knew about and that you're going to be a father. That's a lot to take in at one time."

"It doesn't matter now. The baby is gone." Logan said softly

"Logan..." he said his voice full of sorrow and concern

"DON'T! Don't talk to me like that! Don't act like all of a sudden you care!"

"I do care Logan. I feel awful for you. Seeing you like this breaks my heart son. No one deserves to lose a child."

"A son. I lost a son." Mitchum didn't say a word. "What Dad, no remark about me losing the next Huntzberger heir after me?" Logan said his voice breaking slightly. When Mitchum remained silent still Logan snapped. "Don't stand there like that... Looking at me like that... Fight with me damn it... Tell me I'm a screw up and that I've disgraced this family..." Logan choked out sobbing

Mitchum simply walked over to Logan and pulled him into his arms. Logan was hesitant at first but then wrapped his arms around his father and started sobbing again. "I lost him Dad. I had him this morning and now he's gone. She's going to be so devastated. I loved him so much and now he's gone. I'll never get to hold him. He'll never take his first breath..."Mitchum simply held his son tight and let him cry, never saying a word.

xxxxxx

Christopher looked back at his daughter while listening to faint arguing in the hallway. He wasn't sure who was arguing and he didn't really care either. "Ok Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, this is your father and I am ordering you to wake up." Rory remained silent and Christopher sat there feeling dejected. He heard a faint rapping on the door and opened it coming face to face with Luke. He stepped aside and let Luke in.

"I just wanted to sit with her for a second before I go back out to Lorelai. I hope that's ok." Luke said to Christopher

Chris nodded. "It's fine. I'll go check on Lorelai or something." Chris said walking out of the door.

Luke turned back to Rory and his eyes filled with tears. He sat down in the chair he assumed everyone else had been sitting in and took her hand in his. "Hey Ror. It's me Luke. Everyone is really worried about you. We're all waiting for you to wake up. Everyone's here. Me, your mom, your dad, Logan, Richard and Emily, your friends from Yale, Paris and I think I even saw Logan's dad out there. I remembered you telling me that Logan and his dad don't get along so I found it a little weird that when I passed them Logan was holding onto him for dear life but who knows..." he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "I figured it out Ror. I know what you did. I know that Jess is the baby's father and that Logan agreed to say he was. I know you thought I'd be mad at you for trying to keep Jess out of his life, but I'm not. I understand what you did and why you did it. So you can wake up now Ror. No one's mad at you and no one blames you for anything." He told her softly. "I can't lose another person in a hospital Rory. The doctors keep saying that you should be waking up but your not and I don't understand why. I refuse to let you leave all of us. Please wake up..." Luke pleaded laying his head in this hands trying to stop the tears from falling.

Rory's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to see who was sitting next to her. "Luke?" she whispered

Luke's head shot up and his eyes connected with hers. "You're awake." Luke said reaching over and hitting the nurse's call button.

"Where am I?" she asked

"The hospital. You and Jess were..."

"In a car accident. I remember." she interrupted

The door opened and a doctor walked in. "I see Ms. Gilmore has decided to rejoin us. How are you feeling Rory?"

"A little woozy actually?" she said softly

"Any pain?"

"A little."

"Any particular areas?"

"No... it's kind of one of those hurt all over pains." she explained

The doctor smiled. "Well that's to be expected. I'm going to examine you now." he said then turned to Luke and added, "Would you mind stepping outside."

"No not at all. I'll just go tell everyone she's awake." Luke said walking out the door.

xxxxxx

Luke walked back into the waiting room. He looked at Lorelai and smiled. "You know a smile is inappropriate at times like these."

"She's awake." Luke said

Lorelai jumped up out of her seat and hugged him. "She's awake?"

"Yeah. The doctor's in there with her now. He's going to come and get us when he's done examining her." Luke said happily

"I'll go get Logan." Finn said walking out of the room

Finn walked over to where Mitchum and Logan were standing surprised at seeing Logan wrapped into a hug with Mitchum. Finn cleared his throat and Logan pulled away to look at the distraction. When he saw Finn's face he said, "What?"

"She's awake mate." Finn said happily

Logan smiled and wiped tears of joy from his face. Then he took off in the direction of Rory's room. He approached the door as the doctor was opening it.

"Are you Logan?" the doctor asked him

"Yes."

"She's asking for you."

"She's ok right?"

"She's fine. She'll need to stay here overnight, but she should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon or evening."

"Thank you." Logan said before pushing in the door and walking into Rory's room.

xxxxxx

The doctor walked in and saw everyone who had previously been so sad hugging and smiling happily. "Good to see you all so lively." he said smiling

"How is my granddaughter?" Emily asked

"She's fine. I want to keep her overnight but I see no reason as to why she can't be released sometime tomorrow."

"Can I see her?" Lorelai asked

"One at a time. I don't want to tire her out. She lost a lot of blood. Logan is in with her now. She was asking for him."

Lorelai looked dejected. "Thank you doctor." When the doctor walked out she looked back at Luke. "I can't believe she asked for him before me."

Luke rubbed her back. "It doesn't matter who she asked for first. The point is she's awake."

xxxxxx

Logan looked at her and smiled. His eyes filled once again with happy tears as he walked over to her bed and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and sat down next to her on the bed. "I thought I had lost you."

"Not going anywhere Huntzberger."

"I love you so much Rory."

"I love you too Logan." she told him. She then noticed his eyes cast downwards and sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

"What?" Logan asked

"About the baby. I already know."

"How? Did the doctor..."

"No. He didn't tell me. But I can feel it. I feel empty. I can't feel him anymore."

Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rory... the doctors they told me that they couldn't save both of you..."

"And you told them to focus on me?" Rory asked

"Yeah. I couldn't lose you. I know it was selfish but I just kept thinking. If I tell them to save her than at least she can have more children some day, but if they didn't save you..."

"Logan you made the right decision. It's the same thing that I would have done." and then as an afterthought she added, "Is Jess OK?"

"Jess is fine. He has a broken arm that's it. Stupid bastard." Logan muttered

Rory nodded. "Well Jess has always been lucky when it comes to crashing cars with me in it. He never gets hurt. The last time he did it he broke my arm."

Logan made a mental note to ask what had happened with Jess later and smiled at her. "I have something to tell you that you might not like."

"What's that?"

"Lorelai knows everything."

AN: Read and Review people


	22. Mission Impossible

Chapter Twenty Two: Mission Impossible

Rory looked at Logan for a long second before replying, "When you say everything you mean what exactly?"

"I mean she knows everything. That the little boy wasn't mine. That he was Jess'. That we lied to everyone including her. Everything." Logan said slowly

Rory looked down at the floor for a moment than back up at Logan. "Did she seem mad?"

"Only at herself for the way she's been treating me." Logan said smiling slightly

"How did she find out?" Rory asked curiously

Logan took a deep breath before answering. "I accidentally told her."

"Logan." Rory said surprised that he had been the one to blab

"Well I was sitting here in bed next to you staring at you, grieving over the loss of our little boy and I asked her for advice on how to tell you that we had lost him when it popped out that he wasn't biologically mine."

Rory sighed. "I guess we better talk to Lorelai then huh?"

"Well I can get her but the doctor said one visitor at a time, so that may be a talk you have to have on your own." Logan said getting up to leave

"No." Rory called out grabbing his hand and pulling him back down into the seat he was sitting in

"My my, strong for a girl who was just nearly killed by some suicidal forest creature. " Logan said laughing

"Don't leave me."

"Don't you want to see your family? They're all out there. Your mom, your dad, your grandparents, Luke… And what about your friends? They're all out there too. Finn's itching to get in here."

"Of course I want to see them, but I don't want you to leave me either."

"The doctor said one visitor at a time though Ace."

"Sneak Mom in." she said smiling

"Fine but if your doctor gets mad…"

"Then he'll yell at you. He loves me I'm his patient, you're not." Rory said laughing

"Fine." Logan said letting go of her hand and walking over to the door. He pulled it open just a little bit and hissed, "Finn."

Finn looked up the second he heard his name. He walked over to the door and said "What?"

"Where's Rory's doctor?"

"Down the hall. Why? Is she ok?" Finn asked starting to panic

"She's fine. Can the doctor see Lorelai?"

"I don't think so why mate?"

"Because Rory wants to see her but she won't let me leave her either and the doctor was very specific when he said one visitor at a time."

"You're trying to sneak Lorelai in?"

"Exactly. Help me." Logan asked

"Sure mate." Finn said before walking away from the door. He smiled and sat down next to Lorelai. "Psss… Doll?" he whispered in Lorelai's ear

Lorelai looked up at Finn and laughed, "Are you talking to me?"

"When I get up stand up and follow me quietly ok?" he told her

Lorelai nodded. "Why?"

"I'm sneaking you in to see your daughter."

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I had to sneak in to see her. I was just waiting for Logan to walk out so I could go in."

"There's a problem then love."

"Really what's that?"

"It seems our young Ms. Gilmore is holding Mr. Huntzberger hostage. She won't let him leave."

Lorelai's heart dropped down slightly when she realized that she wasn't going to get a moment alone with her daughter. "Very well then sneak me in Aussie."

xxxxxx

After five minutes Finn had managed to sneak Lorelai into Rory's room. Lorelai opened the door and darted inside shutting it behind her. "You know mini me this would have been easier if you'd have just let money bags here go for a few moments. Then I wouldn't have had to Mission Impossible my ass in here following behind an Australian loony bin escapee." She said smiling at Rory

Rory smiled back at her. "Hi Mom."

Logan got up and moved from his seat causing a whimper to leave Rory's mouth. "I'm just moving over there Ace, let your mom sit down here and talk to you for awhile. I'm not going anywhere I promise." He reassured her kissing her hand softly

Lorelai sighed sadly at the fact that her daughter didn't want to be more than five feet away from Logan and if that meant that she couldn't get near her, Rory was still perfectly ok with that. She smiled at Rory and sat down in the chair that Logan had just vacated. "How ya feeling kid?"

"A little woozy, there's not much pain but I suspect that the whole no pain thing is based mainly on the fact that I'm still doped up from the surgery, plus there's whole feeling empty thing that I'm experiencing now that the baby's gone." Rory said a tear slipping past her cheeks

"I'm so sorry honey." Lorelai said reaching over to hug and kiss her

The door opened no more than a crack and Logan could see Finn sneaking in. "Hey Gilmore." He said walking over to her. "How ya feeling sweetheart?" he asked moving to her other side to kiss her on the cheek

"I'm ok." She said then looked at Finn and laughed

"What's so funny love?"

"I'm sorry I just got a vision of you and my mom as she put it 'mission impossible'ing your asses in here. It was pretty funny." She said softly

"Laugh it up doll. I just came to steal your boyfriend."

"No." Rory said her laughter stopping instantly

"What do you need Finn?" Logan asked noticing the apprehension in Rory's voice

"Your dad wants to talk to you." Finn said quietly not knowing if Rory knew Mitchum was there

"Mitchum's here?" Rory asked her voice going up an octave

"Ok her blood pressure went up a bit. Ace, I swear to you I'll be right outside you can call if you need me. I'm going to leave you with your mom and take Finn with me. You need to rest and you can't do that if you have three people in here."

"Logan…" Rory started

"Right outside Ace. I'll be right by your door. I swear." He said walking over towards her bed. He leaned down his lips against her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory whispered, "Please don't be gone long."

"I won't." Logan said slipping himself and Finn out of the room coming face to face with his father.

xxxxxx

A tear slipped past her eye as he exited the room. "He's been so good to me." she whispered

Lorelai sat there and brushed tears off her own face. "I know babe."

"He really does love me."

"I know. If I didn't before I know it now. He hasn't left your side once unless they made him."

"He said you know about the baby." Rory stated

"I wish you would have told me that Jess was the father Rory."

Rory shook her head vehemently. "No. I didn't want to put you in that position."

"What position?" Lorelai asked confused

"The position in which you had to either lie to Luke or betray me and Logan. There wasn't a second that I was pregnant that I ever considered sharing him with Jess. Jess is in irresponsible, inconsiderate human being. He would have left the second that things got tough. I decided the second I found out that I was pregnant that Jess would never hold claim over this kid. I refused to put my baby through that. I refused to watch my son watch his father walk in and out of his life like Dad did mine."

"I understand that."

"I had planned to raise him alone. No dad. But Logan refused to let me do that. He loved my… I mean our son… the second he knew he existed. Jess could have never been what we needed. I refuse to feel bad about that. And now you understand why the way you treated Logan was so hard for me to move past. Everything Logan's done in the last six months was for me. He has sacrificed everything for me." Rory said tears running down her face

"I know honey. I was wrong. I admit that. But you have to know that I would have never betrayed you. I would have taken this secret to the grave with me. I just wish you could have trusted me with it. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're going to be ok. The doctor said that you could probably leave tomorrow night. I was thinking that we could go home and watch a few…"

"I had actually planned on going home with Logan. I mean we live together. You're welcome to come with though and see the new house. We could watch movies and eat junk food there. I mean if that's alright with you." Rory said hesitantly

Lorelai thought she could hear her heart breaking. Her baby didn't want to go home with her, but back to a place she had hardly been in long enough to call home with her boyfriend. "Sure honey. Whatever you want. I'd love to see the new house anyway."

xxxxxx

Logan looked at his father. "What do you need Dad? She's not big on me not being there right now. The woman had a death grip on my arm earlier when I tried to let her be alone with Lorelai."

Mitchum nodded. "I won't keep you. I just thought I'd let you know that Rory's bill has been taken care of."

Logan nodded appreciatively. "You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it."

"I know you could have, but this way you don't have to. Use the money that you would have spent on her medical bills on something else that will make both of you happy." He sat patting Logan on the back.

"Thank you." Logan said meaning it for possibly the first time in a long time

"I am deeply sorry Logan." Mitchum said sadly while walking away

Logan looked at his father as he was walking away and made a split second decision. He followed after him. "You really mean that don't you?" he asked curiously

Mitchum turned around suddenly. "Of course I do Logan. You're my son. That child was my grandson. Rory will most likely end up being my daughter in law some day. I'm not a heartless bastard you know. I do care about my family." He snapped

"I never said you didn't Dad, I'm just saying that you weren't happy in the least bit about this baby and now that he's gone you're all of a sudden upset because you don't get to be a grandpa. I just don't understand it. I don't get where all the sudden concern for me and Rory came from."

Mitchum sighed. "Logan it was there from the beginning. I was worried about you the day you told me she was pregnant. You wouldn't know this but I've been squashing stories left and right about you and Rory. I've done nothing but protect your privacy. There have been at least three photographers from every paper I own in the state of Connecticut that wanted to run pictures of you and a very pregnant Rory house hunting, coming out of her doctors appointments, fainting in Stars Hollow…" Logan's face paled when Mitchum said fainting in Stars Hollow. Mitchum nodded slowly at Logan. "That's right son, I even know that the baby wasn't a real Huntzberger, but I kept my mouth shut, for your sake."

"Dad…"

"I'm not completely oblivious to the fact that you love that girl Logan. And it's obvious to me that you would walk through hell and back for her. And it's even more obvious that she would do the same for you. So as far as I'm concerned the baby that died today was your son, and there isn't a single paper in the country that will ever print otherwise and the mere fact that he wasn't biologically a Huntzberger will never get back to your grandfather."

Logan was at a loss for words. He had never thought his father would have done something of this caliber to help him and Rory. "I don't know what to say." He finally choked out

"I know." Mitchum said

"Thank you." Logan said softly

"You're welcome. If there's anything that you or Rory need let me know."

"You should come by. The house I mean, when things calm down. You should come by and look at the house. It's amazing and Ror's going to decorate it as soon as she feels up to it."

"I imagine it will be hard for her to decorate the new house with school coming up next month."

Logan nodded then remembered something. "Only she won't be starting school this fall. She had planned to and then start her break after Christmas, but at some point while we were in Greece she decided to take the whole year off and already made the arrangements with the Dean."

"I'll make a call. She'll be re-enrolled in all her classes by tomorrow if she wants to be." Mitchum told Logan. Mitchum heard footsteps and turned around seeing Lorelai standing behind Logan. He smiled at his son before stating, "I think that either Lorelai wants to talk to you or Rory does."

Logan turned around and saw Lorelai. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, Rory wants you."

Logan nodded and then turned back to his father. "Dad?"

"Go on she needs you." Mitchum told Logan. He watched Logan open her door and go in her room. "That boy's going to be just fine." He muttered to himself. He started to walk away but caught Lorelai's eye. "How is your daughter?" he asked politely

Lorelai nodded. "She's ok. How's your son?"

"A wreck but I think he'll be ok. He really loved that baby boy. It's a tragedy what happened here today."

"It is." Lorelai agreed then against her better judgement asked, "What are you doing here? I was under the impression that Logan didn't get along with anyone in his family other than Honor."

"He doesn't." Mitchum said nodding, "However, my son has just lost a child and I felt my presence was needed. I do care about my children Lorelai. Logan and Honor mean more to me then they will ever know." he said

Lorelai was about to say something when his cell phone began ringing. He looked down at the caller id and then looked back up at Lorelai. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

Lorelai nodded appreciatively. "Thank you for coming. I'm sure it meant a lot to Logan. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Lorelai." He said then answered his phone. "So help me if you run that story you will never work in this country again…" he yelled into the phone

AN: There was a little part of me that wanted to redeem Mitchum. I thought that Logan could use someone in his family other than just Honor, and Mitchum seemed the most reasonable. Before he told Richard in "We've got magic to do" that he hadn't thought Rory had whatever it is that 'it' was to make it in journalism he did say that he had felt bad for the way Shira and Elias treated her at the dinner from hell, and he was nice to her during the internship until judgement day. Plus so many people write about mean Mitchum, I wanted to write about a nicer Mitchum. Read and review please…


	23. We Should Have Stayed In Europe

Chapter Twenty Three: We Should Have Stayed In Europe

Logan smiled immediately when Rory came into his line of vision. He walked in, leaving the door opened so that if anyone wanted to see her they could. He sat down next to her, smile still on his face, and picked up her hand. He quickly entwined their fingers and placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as her eyes lit up. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see those big blue eyes of yours."

"Is everything ok with your dad?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah Ace, everything is fine."

"You know when you say it like that it's almost convincing, almost like you really believe that."

"Well that's because I do." Logan told her, "It was good that he came."

"Really?" Rory asked surprised

Logan was about to explain why when they heard a knock on her door. Both Rory and Logan looked up to see who was there. Rory smiled. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey kiddo. Can I come in?" Christopher asked from the door frame

"Of course," Rory replied. She looked over at Logan. "Will you stay?"

Logan looked over at Chris. "Mr. Hayden?"

Chris smiled. "It's Chris, and it's fine. I've already been warned by Lorelai that she refuses to let you out of her sight. I don't mind."

Logan nodded. "I'm just going to go sit over there ok Ror?" he said pointing to a chair on the other side of the room

Rory nodded and then turned back to her father. "How's Gigi?"

Chris sat down in Logan's vacated seat. "She's good. She's getting big so fast. She's at her grandmothers."

"Any word from Sherry?"

"Not in about three months." Chris admitted

"I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She has her own life and I have mine. Mine just involves our daughter whereas her's doesn't... So how are you feeling?"

Rory shrugged. "I feel ok I guess. I don't think it's all sunk in yet. You know what happened today. What I've lost. That's something I'll have to grieve in private with Logan."

Chris nodded. "I understand that. I'm going to make sure your medical bills are taken care of though."

Just as Rory was about to thank him, knowing that her and Logan hadn't saved nearly enough money as it was going to cost to pay them she was interrupted by Logan's voice. "Thank you really Chris, but it's not necessary. They've already been taken care of."

"Logan we can't possibly afford to..."

"I never said that we paid them Ace. My father took care of them." he told her

"Your father paid my medical bills?"

"Yes."

"All of them. Even the ones that haven't been charged yet?"

"All of them Ace. It's taken care of."

"Why would he do that?"

"Don't worry about it now Rory. We'll talk about it later. I promise. Now entertain your father because I doubt that he'll get much longer with you before Emily comes in and throws him out." Logan told her returning to his chair in the corner.

xxxxxx

An hour later Rory had coerced everyone but Logan, Lorelai and Luke to go home. Surprisingly Finn had been the hardest one to get rid of. He kept insisting that he stay in case she needed anything. He backed off after Logan assured him and Rory both that he was staying the night and if she needed anything he'd make sure she had it. "Are you sure you want me to go home kiddo? I mean I can stay too."

"No Mom, I'm fine. I don't want a big deal made out of this now. I already feel bad that everyone was down here all day long."

"But..."

"Mom, I'm fine. Please just go home and get some rest and when you come back in the morning bring me some coffee. I haven't had any in almost six months. I'm having withdrawals." Rory pleaded

Lorelai nodded. "Ok. I'll leave but I will be back in the morning. Bright eyed and bushy tailed... although probably more bright eyed than bushy tailed because really who wants a bushy tail?"

"Not I." Rory agreed

Lorelai looked over at Logan. "Make sure my baby is taken care of do you understand me?"

"She'll be fine Lorelai. I promise." Logan reassured her

Lorelai looked back over at Luke. "You ready?"

"Yeah I just want to talk to Rory and Logan for a second ok? I'll meet you outside?" Luke asked

Lorelai nodded and walked out of the room. Luke turned around and looked at Rory for a long second before he turned and looked at Logan. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Logan was confused but said, "Anything for her."

He turned back to Rory. "You probably don't remember this because you were just coming to while I was telling you, but I know what you two were doing." When Rory's face paled slightly he added, "And I understand why you did it."

"It's just... I didn't want..." Rory said

"I know. Jess is the most unreliable person I know. He wouldn't have been able to handle this. He may be head over heels in love with you Rory but he would have never been able to stick it out for a child. He would have bolted the second things got rough. A child deserves more than that. He deserves a father that will always be there for him and teach him how to treat a girl and how to be man. Jess could have never done it. I love him, but it's true."

"I know." Rory said with tears in her eyes, "If I had thought for one second that he could..."

"I know." Luke said. He reached out and shook Logan's hand. "I have more respect for you and what you've done than you will ever know Logan. You didn't have to take care of her. You could have just left her fending for herself and not risked a scandal. But you didn't. And I for one am proud of you."

Logan looked at Luke in awe. This was the man that had threatened to beat him within an inch of his life at the Gilmore's vow renewal. This was the man that wanted him as far away from Rory as possible. "I don't know what to say Luke other than I didn't consciously choose to help Rory. One minute I'm telling Colin she's pregnant and the next I'm telling Rory that I wanted to be the father. My love for her took over. I loved her too much to let her go through anything like this alone."

Luke nodded at the boy. "I should be going Lorelai is probably waiting, either that or planning a way to convince you to let her stay the night."

Rory smiled at him and wiped the tears that had begun flowing during Luke's speech about Jess and had erupted during Logan's speech on herself and the baby. "Make sure you have the coffee tomorrow." she said laughing

Luke smiled. "You know I'm only giving in because of what you've been through. Once you're a hundred percent better I'm going to start giving you the 'coffee will kill you' speech."

"I'd expect no less." Rory said smiling. She watched Luke walk out of the room. Once he was gone she dropped her head back onto the pillow. "My lord I'm tired. Whoever knew that holding their own head up could be so exhausting?" when she saw how Logan was looking at her she added, "Oh don't look at me like that I'm fine."

Logan looked over at her and smiled. "Are you really ok Rory or are you just walking around with a brave face on? Because I'm thinking it's probably the latter."

Rory sighed and moved over in her bed, making room for Logan. "Come lay with me."

"Are you sure that's ok?" Logan asked concerned

Rory nodded. "Physically I'm fine. Please lay with me."

Logan nodded. He reached down and removed his shoes before crawling into bed with her. He shifted so that she could cuddle into him. "Now talk to me Ace." Rory sat silent for a long moment and then tears began trickling down her face. "Ace?" Logan asked softly

"I was going to be a mother. We were going to be parents. I know that it wasn't planned, but I was looking forward to it, raising our baby together." she said through sobs

"So was I Rory. I was really looking forward to it too. I loved him from the moment I knew he existed." Logan said while stroking her hair

"You know I was shopping for him before this happened. I was standing in a store and I just had this feeling that everything was going to be ok. Even with the whole Jess thing I just knew it was all going to ok. I even picked a name."

"You picked a name?"

"I know we hadn't really discussed it seriously, but I knew what I wanted to call him the second I found out he was a boy." Rory said nodding her head into his chest

"What did you want to call him?"

"We don't have to..."

"No we do. Whatever you want to call him that's his name." Logan told her softly

"I wanted to name him Lucas, after Luke."

"Then that's what we'll name him. Lucas. I like it."

"Are you sure, because we don't have to..."

"Rory we're naming him Lucas."

Rory smiled. "It's just he practically raised me. I grew up knowing he wasn't my father but thinking of him as my father. I've always wanted to name my children after my parents. I thought it was a nice gesture."

"I agree."

"We lost him. I lost my son. We lost our son tonight Logan." Rory said before breaking down once again into sobs.

"I know." Logan said tearing streaming from his own face.

"We...should...have...stayed...in...Europe..." she said through her sobs

Logan stroked her hair and whispered murmurs of 'It's going to be ok' and 'We'll get through this together' into her ear while she sobbed. He held her until she cried herself to sleep. He reached over and turned the light off. He kissed her head and quickly fell asleep next to her, glad to have her back safe in his arms.

xxxxxx

When Rory woke up her first thought was that it had all been a terrible nightmare, but when she opened her eyes and saw that was in fact lying in a hospital bed next to Logan she knew that to be in empty hope. Tears flooded her eyes as her hand instinctively went to her stomach. She sniffled slightly causing Logan to bolt upright in bed. "Are you Ace? Are you in any pain?"

Rory smiled at him and shook her head. "No, no pain."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Logan. I promise."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" Logan questioned

"Of course." Rory replied laying him back down next to her. "So let's talk before my mom gets here."

"About what?"

"How about your dad."

Logan groaned involuntarily. "Why?"

"Because you said that you'd explain why he was here and paid my medical bills later. And right now is later."

Logan sighed. "Ok. Apparently my dad did some digging and found out that Lucas wasn't a real Huntzberger. He said he's known since you fainted in Stars Hollow."

"How many people did he tell?"

"No one. And he says he has no plans to."

"How did he know I fainted in Stars Hollow?"

"He says that he's been crushing journalists left and right that have been following us around. They all had pictures and one had a picture of you fainting in Stars Hollow."

"I just wish I knew how he found out."

"He probably had someone tailing us and your family."

"And you're sure he's not going tell anyone?" Rory asked panicky

"He says that as far as he concerned Lucas was a Huntzberger and the child we lost was a Huntzberger and there isn't a paper in the country that will print otherwise."

Rory took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Why? I don't understand. Your dad has been against us from the beginning."

"Maybe he wasn't as against us as he wanted us to believe."

"I guess not."

"There's something else too." he said smiling

"What?"

"If you want to go back to Yale next month, you can."

"What... how?"

"My dad said that if you want to he'll make a call. He'll have you re-enrolled in all the classes you were in before you contacted the dean last month."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows we love each other. You're it for me Rory. You're the only one I can see myself with, and he knows it. That's why he'd do that."

Rory was about to say something when there was a knock on her door. Her doctor walked in and saw Logan and Rory. "Ms. Gilmore it looks like you already have some company this morning. Hello Mr. Huntzberger."

"Hi Doctor Thomas" Logan said getting up out of the bed and putting his shoes back on.

"Have you been here all night son?"

"She didn't want me to leave. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. I was just curious. I need to examine Ms. Gilmore. Would you step out of the room for a moment."

"Yeah, of course. I'll go get some coffee."

xxxxxx

By the time that Logan got back Lorelai was sitting in the room with Rory both drinking coffees from Luke's. He walked in and smiled at Lorelai. "So Lore, how's our girl?"

"She can go home tonight." Lorelai said happily handing him a cup of real coffee

"Great. So I was thinking..." he started

"Never good babe." Rory interrupted

"Thanks hun." he said kissing her softly before sitting down next to her on the other side of the bed, "Anyway like I said before I was interrupted, I was thinking that we could have a movie night at the house tonight. Just me, you, Luke and Lorelai. What do you say?" Logan said before drinking his coffee

"Mom?"

Lorelai smiled at Logan. She couldn't help but think that movie nights were her and Rory's thing, but nevertheless she agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

xxxxxx

Hours later Lorelai was sitting in Luke's once again drinking coffee. "All I'm saying is that he's taking my daughter from me. I know that I should be happy she's found someone that her loves her the way he does but movie nights are our thing. He has no right to barge in on that." Lorelai ranted

"Lorelai I hardly think that he's trying to barge in on you and Rory's activity. I think he's just trying to include you in Rory's life. He can tell you are feeling out right now. Hell anyone with eyes can tell you feel left out. And you have to give the boy some credit he's handling the fact that you treated him as badly as you did brilliantly."

"But movie night is our thing..."

"Don't you think that it's time the two of you included the men in your lives into your thing... God that sounded dirty, I've been spending far too much time with you." Luke muttered

AN: Here's a chapter for the people who are wondering how Rory is really handling everything... Read and review please...


	24. Never Be The Huntzberger They Wanted

Chapter Twenty Four: Never Be The Huntzberger They Wanted

Mitchum Huntzberger came home from the hospital the night before and went straight to sleep. He hadn't felt like dealing with anyone else. He was emotionally drained after spending his evening at the hospital comforting Logan. He had to admit to himself that he was proud of Logan. He knew what he wanted and he kept after it until he got it, which was a trait that Mitchum hoped Logan had inherited from himself. He was skeptical at first when Logan had told them about the pregnancy and in the beginning squashing the reporters had been about keeping a scandal away from his family, his pride to strong to let his family be damaged by Logan's irresponsibility yet again. But after he found out that the baby wasn't his biological grandson and Logan knew it as well he began squashing the stories to protect his son and the child that was going to be raised a Huntzberger. He had told no one that the baby wasn't Logan's. The only one that knew other than him, Rory and Logan had been his source, who had been paid off with a hefty check to keep his mouth shut and a guarantee that should he ever open it he would severely regret it for the rest of his penniless life. Mitchum sighed and his face softened when he remembered how pale Logan had looked standing by the exit screaming at him. His heart broke when he remembered Logan begging him to fight with him, begging him to tell him that he had caused this, that he was a screw up and deserved this. He had done the only thing he knew to do and pulled Logan into the hug and he remembered that his heart began beating faster when the fear that Logan wouldn't hug him back and that the alienation Logan felt was too strong to let him comfort him kicked in. He had been blissfully happy when he realized Logan was going to reciprocate the action but deeply saddened when Logan clutched at him holding on tightly sobbing until Mitchum's own body shook with pain.

Paying Rory's medical bills had been his intention all along. He knew Logan was grateful and he assumed, since he had never met her, that Rory would be as well. He knew that he should have stayed and met the woman that he knew would eventually be his daughter in law, but he wanted to meet her on better terms. He knew that his father was going to have a hard time supporting Rory and Logan's relationship knowing that Rory wanted a career and not to be a stuffy housewife, considering that there had never been a Huntzberger woman who had been more than that; and in that essence Rory would never be the Huntzberger they wanted her to be. He thought back to when he had first been approached by reporters wanting exclusives. Almost all had already had pictures and Mitchum remembered looking at them, and knowing from the very first one that his son was deeply in love with Rory Gilmore. He admired the way Logan had defended Rory against everyone and the way that Logan had stayed by her for no other reason other than loving her.

Mitchum sighed as he came down the stairs that morning to meet Shira and Elias for breakfast. He walked into the dining room and sat down across from his wife. "Good morning everyone." he said politely to Shira and Elias

Elias looked at his son with contempt, while Shira smiled with forced sweetness. "Where'd you go last night? You missed dinner." she asked him trying her hardest not to sound condescending

"I went to the hospital." He told her as the maid sat his breakfast in front of him. He immediately began eating to avoid talking

"Why would you go there?" Shira questioned

"Our son lost a child Shira, I think the question really should be why weren't you there." He said coolly

"Logan said he didn't want us there."

Mitchum nodded. "I know that, but he sure as hell didn't kick me out when he saw me."

"Besides that girl was trying to trap our son. She probably got pregnant on purpose so he would marry her." Shira said arrogantly

Mitchum shook his head. "She did not."

"You don't know that." Elias said contributing the conversation

"Yes I do Pop. The girl is a Gilmore. It's not like she needs our money. Besides they weren't going to get married anyway."

"But they are living together…" Shira added

"Of course they're living together. They were going to raise a child together, they had to live together." Mitchum said looking at both of them as if they were crazy

Shira looked at her husband in shock. "When did you become a supporter of this relationship? You agreed that they shouldn't be together. You agreed that Logan needed to stay away from this girl, that she was going to ruin his life and the Huntzberger name!"

Mitchum shook his head again. "I never said anything like that. You and Pop decided that, I didn't say a word. Now whether you and dad like it or not, our son is in love with her."

"Oh, he is not." Elias said as if the idea were preposterous

"Yes dad he is. He never left her side for one second unless he had to. Lorelai had to fight him out of that room so she could spend some time with Rory. Which is a name you both should learn to remember because I have a feeling she may become a Huntzberger whether you like it or not. We can't have you calling her, our future daughter in law, that girl now can we? It would be rude." he snapped getting up from the table and walking towards the door grabbing his briefcase in the process

Shira jumped up from the table and ran after him, "Where are you going?"

"To work." Mitchum said shutting the door behind him

xxxxxx

Logan had agreed to leave Rory long enough to go have lunch with Honor. He had wanted to cancel since the plans had been made weeks ago and he knew that Honor would have understood but Rory insisted, claiming that she could spend some time with Finn who had shown up while the sun was shining surprising everyone. He was just leaving the hospital when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it said home. He sighed and went to push it back in his pocket but then thought that it could be his father. He begrudgingly answered it and was immediately punished with his mother's voice. "What can I help you with mother?" he asked boredly

"Where are you?" Shira asked

"Leaving the hospital. What do you want?"

Shira beamed. "I'm glad you're leaving that girl."

"I never said I was leaving her. I said I was leaving the hospital. I'm going to have lunch with Honor, most likely to discuss her wedding." Logan threw in to annoy his mother then added, "after that I'm going to stop by home…"

"You're coming here?" Shira eagerly interrupted

"No, you didn't let me finish. I'm going home, to my home, the one I share with the woman I love and pick up some clothes for her since she's being discharged tonight. Then I'm going back to the hospital to stay with her until she can leave. So you see my day is full, I don't have time for this kind of crap. Just say what you wanted to say and get it over with so I can hang up."

Shira sat silently for a long second before responding. "You know you can always move back here."

"I live with Rory, so unless you're welcoming her into the Huntzberger mausoleum as well it's not going to happen mother."

"Logan this girl is not worth changing your entire life for. She's going to do nothing but slow…" Shira started but stopped when she realized she had been talking to the dial tone since she before she had finished her first sentence.

xxxxxx

Finn looked at Rory amazement written all over his face. "What are you staring at Finn?" Rory asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Finn smiled. "No doll. I'm just in awe of you, that's it."

Rory's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"You've been through hell and back and you're still bloody gorgeous. You're probably the strongest person I have ever met, you know that." Finn said softly

Rory blushed. "I don't know about that. I probably look like hell, and this strength you're seeing is an act. I'm crumbling inside." She said with a tear slipping past her cheek

Finn reached up and brushed it away. "You want to talk about it love?"

Rory shook her head vehemently. "No. I don't."

"Ok we won't talk about it." Finn said holding his hands up in mock fear. "So…"

"So… did I tell you that we named him?"

Finn shook his head. "No. You didn't. What did you name him?"

"Lucas Lawrence Huntzberger." Rory said smiling sadly

"I like it. Where'd Lawrence come from?"

"It's Mitchum's middle name."

Finn looked shocked. "Why would you name him after Mitchum?"

"Mitchum has done more for us than we realize." She said softly

Finn nodded, not wanting to push it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"I met Jess." Finn said knowing that he had to eventually.

The smile immediately fell from her face. "That's not a question."

"Who is he? You've never mentioned him."

"He's an old friend. An ex-boyfriend actually. He's Luke's nephew." Rory said softly

"So what's with the big mystery then? Why are him and Logan fighting over the ownership of Lucas?" Finn asked confused

Rory took a deep breath, "Lucas isn't Logan's son. Biologically, at least, he belongs to Jess." She said slowly

Finn stood up and began pacing. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

Rory sighed. "Finn! Finn please sit back down." She said trying to stop him from pacing and when it didn't work she yelled. "Finn! Stop you're making me dizzy!"

Finn immediately stopped. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe this. You two are two of my closest friends. I think of you as my little sister, and as my little sister I think that it's only right that you would tell me who the real father of my baby nephew is!"

"I'm sorry Finn."

"Does Logan know he's not the real father?"

Rory looked at Finn shocked. "Of course he does Finn, what kind of person do you think I am. Of course Logan knows. Logan has known from the beginning. All of this was his idea. And no one knew. We weren't telling anyone. It wasn't something we were keeping from only you. No one knows!"

Finn took a deep breath trying to calm down. "No one knows?"

"Well no one knew until recently. But now…"

"Who knows?"

"My mom, Luke, Logan's dad…"

"Logan's dad knows!"

"Yeah. He's apparently known for months." Rory said nodding

"What about Jess? Does Jess know for sure that he's the father?"

"No. That's what we were fighting about when he crashed the car. He was demanding a paternity test. He forced me into agreeing to one."

"You can't give him a paternity test…" Finn started

"I know that Finn, but what else could I do? He said he'd drag Logan through the mud. He'd go after Logan. There are papers that aren't owned by Mitchum Huntzberger and Jess would have no problem going to them with this. He even had the headline picked out HUNTZBERGER HEIR CONSPIRES WITH GIRLFRIEND TO STEAL BABY… Logan has done too much for me. I had to protect him. I had to agree to this."

Finn stood back up again. "We won't let him get away with this. Logan wouldn't let him. We'll handle it. Don't worry about this anymore."

Rory shook her head. "I'm not. There's not going to be a paternity test." Rory said her voice sounding confident until she softly added, "There's no baby."

Finn looked over at Rory who began sobbing. His heart broke for her and he quickly climbed into bed with her wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok darlin'. Let it all out. Just cry love, it's ok to cry right now." He whispered slowly stroking her hair while she burrowed into him and continued bawling.

AN: Chapter finished…. Sorry for the long wait… I had all but the last page of this written and I just kept putting typing it off… sorry again… read and review please… and for you spoiler-aholics expect Jess in the next chapter….


	25. I Want To Meet Ms Gilmore

Chapter Twenty Five: I Want to Meet Ms. Gilmore

Finn pulled away from Rory after she had fallen asleep crying. He knew that he couldn't leave her alone, even if he had wanted to. Logan would kill him and it would break his heart to know that Rory would wake up alone and afraid. He settled himself into the chair next to her bed comfortably, and began waiting for either Logan to show up or Rory to wake up. He smiled and closed his eyes deciding to catch up on the rest he had missed the night before. Even after Rory had been given the all clear by her doctors he was still intensely worried about her, especially after the scene in the waiting room with Jess and Logan, and hadn't gotten any sleep. He felt himself start to drift off to sleep despite the worry and tension he felt coming off of Rory and Logan.

xxxxxx

Logan had just pulled into the restaurant to meet Honor when his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and read _Satan_. Recognizing this as his father and after deciding that he would have to change it back to _Dad_ or something else he flipped it open and answered. "Hello."

"Logan it's your father." Mitchum's voice came resounding through the receiver

Logan sighed slightly. "I know dad."

Mitchum nodded despite the fact that Logan couldn't see him. "Very well then. I was hoping to discuss something with you."

Logan's mouth fell slightly into a frown. "And what's that?"

"I want to meet Ms. Gilmore, formally." Mitchum said definitely

"Why?"

"She's important to you right? I mean she very well could be my daughter in law someday right?" Mitchum asked questioningly

Logan nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. I'm in love with her. I do plan to make her a permanent fixture in my life."

Mitchum smiled. "Alright then. I want to be introduced."

"Of course." Logan said softly, "She's being released tonight. Can it wait until tomorrow? I should have her settled in at home by then."

Mitchum sighed. "Ordinarily I'd say yes, that it could wait considering what she's been through but I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning for London. I'm considering purchasing a paper there."

Logan groaned. "Then I guess you could meet her before I take her home tonight. I'm going to have lunch with Honor now and then I'm going home to get her some clothes but after that I'm going back to the hospital to sit and wait with her until they release her. You can meet us there. How about around five?"

"I'll see you there." Mitchum said happily

"Ok then."

"Oh and Logan. Give Honor my love."

"Of course."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Logan said hanging up. He got out of the car and walked straight into the restaurant. He saw Honor sitting there alone looking at her watch.

She looked up and saw him a smile on her face. "You're late." She said simply

Logan nodded. "Sorry. Got hung up."

"Is Rory ok?" she asked worriedly

"She's fine." He said reassuring her. "Dad called while I was getting out of the car. I decided to sit down and talk to him before coming in."

"Good idea. What did he want?"

"He wants to meet Rory before he leaves for London tomorrow."

Honor winced. "Are you going to let him?"

"I don't have a choice. Daddy gets what he wants. You know that."

Honor nodded slowly. "That's true. So let's talk about the wedding."

xxxxxx

Mitchum took a look at his lawyers face and knew that the lawyer was surprised. "What part of this don't you understand Brian. I want to set up a trust in my late grandson's name."

Brian nodded. "I understand that Mr. Huntzberger, but what I don't understand is why?"

"It doesn't matter why I want the trust set up Brian. What matters is that I said I wanted it and I expect it to be delivered."

Brian nodded again. "And it will be sir, that I can assure you. Who would you like to have access to the trust?"

"I'll let you know. Just start the paperwork. I'll have all the information to you by tomorrow." Mitchum said sternly before walking out of Brian's office.

xxxxxx

Finn's eyes opened slowly as he took in the sounds of Rory's hospital room. He could hear the faint ringing of a phone in the background and his eyes darted open when he heard Rory's voice. He looked up at her as she motioned for him to be quiet for a minute and did as she asked. Once she had hung the phone up he smiled. "You're up?"

"Have been for a while." She said sweetly

Finn looked at his watched and realized he had been asleep for over an hour. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Rory smiled. "You looked so peaceful. I know you haven't been sleeping well. You looked like you needed the rest. It's ok. I was fine. I wasn't completely alone. Paris dropped by for a few minutes, but then left shortly after. Something about dinner with Doyle's family. I didn't want to wake you."

Finn nodded. "Are you hungry?"

In answer to his question Rory's stomach rumbled slightly. She blushed and then nodded. "Famished actually."

Finn laughed. "Me too kitten, what do you say I go and get us something to eat?"

"I'd say it sounds like a plan, that is unless you were planning on going downstairs and bringing me back something from that awful cafeteria…"

Finn shook his head quickly, "That wasn't the plan doll. I thought I'd run right down the road and grab us some takeout from the pub. How's that?"

"Delightful." Rory said smiling

Finn stood up and brushed a kiss over her forehead. "I'll be back shortly. Call if you need anything." He told her before walking out the room

Rory smiled and laid back in her bed. Once she closed her eyes memories of the last couple of months began replaying themselves. A memory of seeing Logan with the other girl flashed but was quickly replaced by one of her and Jess climbing into bed together. Her eyes jerked open and she shook her head furiously as if her memories were imprinted on a giant etch-a-sketch and the shaking would permanently erase them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again this time reliving the pregnancy test. She could see her hands shaking as she held the test between her fingertips before flipping it over. She remembered being surprised that the test was positive although she also recalled the gut feeling she had felt before taking the test. The one that kept telling her that she already knew she was pregnant before she even bought the test. She remembered Paris' relieved face when she lied to her and remembered the way she had slumped to the ground and cried after Paris had left. Rory snapped back to the present when she felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes. She wiped at her face furiously. "I am not going to cry. I'm better than this. I'm not going to sit here and cry about all the things I've done wrong." She said to no one but herself, knowing the whole time she was lying, knowing that she was going to start bawling any second now when the memories of losing the baby sprung up in the string of memories her brain was insisting she replay. Her hand unconsciously slid down to rest on her once pregnant stomach and she let out a sob. Closing her eyes again she relived telling Logan. She remembered how scared she had been; how she had prepared herself for weeks so that after she told him she could give him up willingly. She recalled how scared she had been after she fainted, terrified that she had hurt the baby. Rory sighed as another sob escaped her lips and thought _I guess I never really could protect my son._ Her memories fast forwarded to standing in Stars Hollow and telling Lorelai about the baby. She remembered the look of disgust on her mother's face when she figured it out. Lorelai had been so ashamed of her. Another fast forward had them all standing in the diner with Rory announcing to the entire town that she in fact was pregnant and then collapsing as soon as she saw Jess. Another fast forward took her to the conversation with Jess and then another had her in bed with Logan telling her that they needed to get out of the country for a little while. She opened her eyes again when the memory of Jess threatening to go after Logan appeared. She wasn't ready to relive that one, or the car crash just yet. Thankfully she didn't have to because the door opened and Rory smiled as Colin and Stephanie walked in. "Hey guys." She said with false cheer although she was really happy to see them.

Stephanie smiled at Rory. "Hey girl. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm getting released tonight you know."

Colin nodded. "Yeah Logan's excited. He really hates hospitals."

"I know, I feel bad about being here and him having to come and see me here."

"Sweetheart you're not making Logan come here. You'd have to force him to stay away." Steph said reassuringly

Rory nodded and an uncomfortable silence enveloped the group. Neither said a word, none of them unsure how exactly to break the tension that had taken over the room. Colin jumped when the door opened. Rory laughed slightly and looked up to see who was there. She smiled when she saw that it was just Finn and that his arms were full of bags.

"I hope you know love that I had to flirt with a very attractive red headed nurse to get her to let me sneak in this edible food here." Finn said suggestively

Rory nodded. "And I'm not so sure that it was that much of a hardship for you to endure, so give me some food."

Finn laughed and then for the first time noticed Colin and Steph. "Hey you two." He said as he handed a burger to Rory.

Rory took a bite of her burger and let out a moan of pure bliss. "Enjoying that burger a bit much Kitten?" Finn asked smiling

"Hush you. Lucas wouldn't let me…" Rory started and then stop mid sentence. She had never referred to the baby by his name before, except when her and Logan had picked out the name.

The burger fell from Rory's hands as one of them clamped over her mouth. Finn looked up at her the second she had stopped talking. "Ror? You ok?"

Rory was suddenly overcome with the intense desire to be alone. "Guys I don't mean to be rude but… I kind of want to be alone right now…" she said slowly once she could form words

Colin and Steph immediately stood up. Colin walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Call us if you need anything."

Rory simply nodded and looked over at Finn. "Thanks for lunch Finn, it was sweet. I think I'm just going to get some sleep though. You should go home and do the same. I mean this is your bedtime anyway. The sun's still out and it's awfully bright." She said trying to laugh but failing miserably

Finn nodded and hugged her to his chest. "I'm only a phone call away. You know that don't you love? If you need anything and I mean anything call me."

Rory nodded again and Finn kissed her on the forehead before walking out. The second the door was closed she began sobbing. She was sobbing so loud that Finn could hear her two doors down from the room.

She was still sobbing when Logan showed up an hour later…

AN: Ok I know I promised Jess in this chapter but I couldn't make him fit the way I wanted him to yet… I swear though… he'll be in the next one…read and review please…


	26. I'm Honored

Chapter Twenty Six: I'm Honored

Logan walked back into the hospital around three thirty; His steps lighter now that he knew she was ok. After stepping into the hallway that housed her room he began speeding up. He couldn't have been less than three rooms away from hers when he heard the sobbing. Recognizing it as Rory his pace quickened and by the time he had reached her door he had been practically running. He threw the door open and watched her look up at him, the sobbing only getting louder and he approached her. His heart broke the second he had seen her lying there sobbing until she shook. Not knowing what to say or what had set the crying off he did the only thing he could think of. He climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her to his chest. He held her as she sobbed violently next to him. Expecting her tears to begin subsiding, Logan was surprised when they became louder and noticed that Rory was having difficulty catching her breath in between sobs. "Baby you have to calm down, take some deep breaths, and tell me what happened." He said slowly and softly

"Finn... left... memories... bad... Finn... back... hamburgers... Lucas..." Rory stuttered in between sobs

Logan looked at her sadly. "I need a few more verbs there sweetheart. What did Finn do?"

"He...he...he...left." she stammered out

"He left you?" Logan asked surprised

"He went to ... get lunch." she choked out

Logan nodded and stroked Rory's hair slowly. "Then what happened Ror?"

Rory's weeping had slowly began subsiding and now she was able to talk in what were almost complete sentences. "Once... gone I kept remembering... I was so scared..."

"Because you were alone?" Logan asked slightly confused by her half sentences

"No. In my memories I was scared... remembered not knowing what to do... remembered look on mom's face... remembered fainting... Jess... threats..." Rory said her breathing becoming shallow again

"Jess threatened you?" Logan said anger dripping from his voice

Rory shook her head furiously. "No... he... he threatened you."

"What do you mean he threatened me?"

"He threatened to ruin you if I didn't give him a paternity test. He threatened to go after your family. I couldn't let that happen..."

"You are my family Ace."

"He wasn't going after me though. Not directly. He was going after you and Mitchum."

Logan shook his head. "Ace, nothing is going to happen to me or my Dad. I promise. Now this couldn't possibly have caused what I walked in on..."

"Finn brought back hamburgers... Remember I couldn't eat hamburgers. I couldn't even be near them. The smell made me nauseous. Finn made a remark about how much I was loving my hamburger and before I even realized it I was saying 'Shut up. Lucas wouldn't let me have hamburgers.' Only my voice cut off around wouldn't let me. I couldn't even finish the sentence. I was incapable of it. I coerced the guys into leaving and as soon as the door was shut I started sobbing and I couldn't stop."

"When did they leave?" Logan asked trying to gauge how long she had been crying

"2."

"Ace they've been gone for over an hour! You've been crying for over an hour!" Logan said shocked and upset

"I guess so."

Logan sighed and pulled Rory closer to him. Rory laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes breathing deeply as Logan softly rubbed his hands up and down her back. "It's all going to alright. I'll take care of it. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. I'll make sure of it. I love you Ace and I won't let him hurt us. I swear." he whispered over and over again until Rory's breathing leveled and she was once again asleep, exhausted from crying.

xxxxxx

Jess had been standing around at Luke's for an hour when he realized that he wasn't welcome in Stars Hollow. Patty had found out about the accident and that Jess had been the one driving the car and it was deja vu all over again. Luke had surprised everyone and refused to open the diner. He said that Lorelai and him both needed a safe haven away from the prying gossip mongers of Stars Hollow. Lorelai had wanted Jess far far away from her and if he was honest with himself so did Luke. He had been sitting on a bench outside of Doose's for what seemed like forever but in actuality had only been ten minutes before Dean came out. "What are you doing here Jess?" he spat out angrily

"I'm just sitting here Dean. I'm not hurting a thing. Go away." Jess said through gritted teeth

"You hurt Rory." Dean stated plainly

"And if the story tells right so did you."

"I never hurt her physically. I never killed her baby." Dean snapped

A vacant look passed through Jess' eyes. "That was an accident. I would have never intentionally done that and you know it."

"You couldn't have her, so you take everything she has. It's real mature man."

"I told you it was an accident. I don't know what you want from me here."

"She'll never love you like she loves him. She gave up everyone for him. Including Lorelai. She would have never done that for you."

"She wouldn't have done it for you either." Jess snapped

Dean nodded. "You're right she wouldn't have. Which is why I let her go. She wants more than this and no matter how much you hate Stars Hollow, you'll never be anymore than this. Neither will I. She deserves more than this. I don't like Logan, but he can give her what she deserves. A word of advice. I don't recommend going by that hospital. Just pack up and leave. She won't want to see you. She won't care if you're alright. She'll want you gone and he'll want you dead. And you can be sure that it's not just him that will be out for your blood. From what I understand Logan has two really close friends and if I remember correctly the Aussie is the big brother she never had."

"And how would you know that?"

"It's a small town people talk. Stay away from her." Dean said before going back into Doose's and leaving Jess out on the sidewalk alone

xxxxxx

Logan opened his eyes when he heard the knock on Rory's door. He looked at his watch slowly comprehending that it was five o' clock and that he had fallen asleep shortly after Rory. He untangled himself from her and rose from the bed. He opened the door and smiled as his father walked through. "Dad."

Mitchum smiled back at his son. "Logan."

Logan nodded towards Rory. "I'm just going to wake her up. Excuse me." he said softly before walking to the other side of the hospital room. He stood next to her taking in her beauty for a brief moment before softly shaking her awake. "Ror wake up."

Rory opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. "Hmm?"

"Wake up. My dad is here." he said softly

Rory sat up quickly. "Why didn't you tell me your father was coming by today. I look awful Logan."

"I was going to but then you were crying and we were sleeping and I forgot. I'm sorry. And you look beautiful."

"He's right you look beautiful." Mitchum said from behind Logan as Rory tried to smooth out her hair.

Logan smiled as Rory blushed. He loved how affected she was by little things like compliments."Dad, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory this is my father."

Mitchum smiled softly as Rory shook his hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you Ms. Gilmore. Although I do wish the circumstances were different."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said smiling softly at him as well

"Please call me Mitchum." Mitchum said before sitting in the chair Logan had pulled over for him. "Now, how are you feeling? Are you in any physical pain?"

Rory shook her head. "No. Not really. I'm a bit sore but..."

"But that's to be expected when you are involved in a traumatic car accident."

"Exactly." Rory said laughing slightly

A comfortable silence fell over the room. It lasted less than a minute and was broken by Mitchum clearing his throat. "There was a reason I wanted to meet you today Rory."

Logan looked at his father curiously. "What are you up to Dad?" he asked suspiciously

"Don't get paranoid Logan. It's nothing bad, or at least I don't think it is."

"Well then what is it?" Logan asked

"I've begun the paperwork necessary to set up a trust in my grandson's name. Now I know logically that he can't very well use the money, but he was a Huntzberger in every way that matters and he was entitled to a portion of the Huntzberger money..."

"Dad..." Logan started

"Now before you say anything, I'm setting it up so that should a problem or complication come up later on it can be accessed immediately. I just need a name to set it up under. I don't know if you had decided on a name or not..."

"We did... but really Mitchum this isn't necessary..." Rory started

"Nonsense. You never know when you might need the money and Logan could certainly use the extra shares of Huntzberger Publishing. After next year he'll become a full fledged board member and with the child's shares he'll own more than everyone except me. Now, did you say that you had chosen a name?"

"Dad can I talk to you outside for a second?" Logan asked remembering how the word Lucas had set Rory off earlier

Mitchum nodded noticing the look of anguish on Rory's face. "Of course."

Logan leaned over and kissed Rory quickly. "I'll be right back."

Rory nodded and watched as Logan and Mitchum exited the door.

Logan looked at Mitchum confusion written all over his face. "What's the money really for Dad?"

"I don't know. Anything you need it for. School. Your new home. Personally I think that you should use it to pay for the wedding should you two decide to marry. I think that would be a nice gesture, since the baby brought you together."

Logan nodded. "It would be a nice gesture, but honestly Dad what if we don't ever get married? What if we break up next week? Then what's the money for?"

"Honestly Logan I don't know. Whatever you want to use it for is what it's for."

"You've given us to much already as it is. I don't know if I can accept this."

"Logan this isn't about you. This is about what was rightfully his. No one else in this family should be able to keep something that should have belonged to that child."

"Dad..."

"You and Rory will have more children. When you're done having children split it between them evenly. I honestly don't care what you spend the money on. For all I care you can spend it on feeding starving children. I just need to give it to you and Rory."

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Now Rory said that you two had chosen a name for the baby?"

"Yeah. Rory wanted to name him after her mom's boyfriend. She said he raised her and that she had always wanted to name her children after her parents. She said she always thought it was a nice gesture. I personally think she's biased considering Lorelai named her after herself. But I agreed that we should name him after our parents so we decided on Lucas Lawrence Huntzberger."

Mitchum stood there shocked for a moment. "You.. you used my middle name?"

Logan nodded. "Like I said we decided to name him after our parents."

Mitchum shook his head slightly. "I just assumed the two of you meant her parents. I didn't expect that. I'm a little surprised."

"You've done a lot for us Dad and we are more than grateful for you." Logan said sincerely

"I'm honored." Mitchum said truthfully

"Good. I just didn't want to upset Rory. She was talking to Finn earlier today about Lucas and she reacted badly. There was a lot of crying. I hate seeing her like that. I've never seen her so broken. I don't ever want to see her like that again."

Mitchum nodded. "I do hope she'll be ok. She certainly seems like a nice girl. I do intend to get to know her better once I get back from London. Have the two of you given any thought to a memorial service?" Mitchum asked. When no response came from Logan he looked at Logan closely and noticed he wasn't listening to him but looking off into the distance. "Logan? Are you ignoring me?"

Logan shook his head. "No Dad. I'm listening. Sorry. Um, no we haven't discussed it yet. I thought we might visit that idea later on, in a couple of weeks maybe. She's still far to fragile right now... excuse me..." Logan said walking off down the hallway

Mitchum turned to face where his son was going and noticed him walking towards another boy. He couldn't see the boy clearly but his instincts told him that the young man at the end of the hallway was Jess. And he knew his instincts were dead on when he saw the look of fear in the boys eyes.

"What are you doing here! Don't you think that you've caused enough damage?" Logan snapped

Jess ran his hand through his hair and sidestepped Logan. "I just want to see her." he said while heading for her door

"Like hell. I'm not letting you near that door." Logan said stopping in front of him right in front of Rory's door.

"Look man, I need to talk to her. That was my child and we both know it." Jess snapped

"I know nothing to that affect there are however a few things that I do know."

"For instance?"

"I know that Lucas was my son and not yours. And I know that if you ever come near my girlfriend again I'll make sure that you are physically unable to do so again. And I know that if you ever try to go through her to get me again you won't live to see another day. Now get the hell out of here Jess." Logan said through gritted teeth

"Well that's nice but do you want to know what I know? I know that the baby was mine. I know that if you lay one hand on me I'll have you arrested. And I know that I want to talk to Rory now!" Jess said

AN: Read and Review Please…


	27. Should My Son Need Bail Money

Chapter Twenty Seven: Should My Son Need Bail Money

Mitchum watched the boy he assumed was Jess argue with Logan briefly and stared in awe as Jess shoved his way past his son and head straight for Rory's room with Logan directly on his heels. Jess was at the door before Logan could get to him. He went to open the door but was stopped suddenly when Mitchum's arm came up to block the door. "I thought my son was clear. You aren't going near her." Mitchum said calmly

Jess bit back a smirk. "Look man I'm not sure who you are but I get it you're being protective. It's understandable but I'm not leaving here until I talk to her."

Mitchum took one look at Jess and shook his head. "I'm the grandfather of the child you inadvertently killed."

Jess sighed. "That's ridiculous. You aren't my father and you aren't her father..." Jess started only to be interrupted

"Don't try to sell me any of that bull shit. You are irrelevant here. You aren't listed on any documents as the legal father..."

"They were doctored..."

"Rory says Logan's the father..."

"She's lying..."

"I don't recommend you refer to her as a liar. Now the way I see it is, the only way you are getting into that room is if Rory agrees to see you. If she doesn't than that's just too bad. And before you get any wild notions about lawsuits and false headlines, know one thing Mr. Mariano. I am Mitchum Huntzberger. My family has more money than you could ever even come close to imagining and if you ever go after my family and that includes Rory Gilmore, I will bury you." Mitchum said before entering Rory's room and shutting the door behind him.

Jess stood there stunned, no words were able to come from his mouth and even if they could no thoughts were running through his head. He took a few deep breaths before he was able to think coherently again and looked over in Logan's direction. "Your old man is awfully cocky isn't he."

"It's not cocky when you know it's true." Logan snapped before walking in behind his father leaving Jess out in the hallway.

xxxxxx

Rory looked up as Logan slammed her door shut. "What's going on out there?"

"You have a visitor that I don't want to let in here." Logan said softly

Rory looked confused for a brief moment and then comprehension flooded her features. "Why is he here?"

"He wants to see you." Logan told her

"Oh."

"You know you don't have to see him right. My father donates enough money to this hospital, I can have him thrown out. You just say the word and he's gone Ace." Logan said sincerely

Rory shook her head slowly. "He'd just show up at the house, or in Stars Hollow."

"We could get a restraining order." Logan offered, "The Huntzberger's have excellent lawyers, right Dad?"

"Of course we do. Couldn't have a trouble maker like you in the family without having a group of great attorneys." Mitchum said smiling at Logan

"Very funny Dad." Logan muttered

"Just let him in Logan." Rory said passively

"I'll be here the entire time." Logan told her 

Rory shook her head again, "No that will only make Jess confrontational. I'll be fine by myself."

"No Ace, I really think I should be here." Logan said defiantly

"You can stand on the other side of the door and listen. You can even barge in if you think I need defending, but you being in the room is only going to aggravate Jess and make things worse."

"Rory..." Logan started

"Come on son. She'll be fine. You'll just be outside the door. Why don't you go fill Jess in and let me say goodbye to Rory. I have a plane to catch." Mitchum interrupted

Logan nodded and walked over to Rory. He reached down and kissed her quickly. "I'll just be outside. You can yell if you need me."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said softly while watching him walk out the room

Mitchum watched his son walk out and then turned to Rory. "He's very stubborn when it comes to you."

Rory smiled. "Yeah he is, but I'm not the only thing he's stubborn about."

"I know. The stubbornness is a Huntzberger family trait I'm afraid." Mitchum informed her

"And a Gilmore. The two of us are likely to be the most stubborn couple on the eastern seaboard. Heaven help us when we don't agree on something."

Mitchum laughed affably. "That's true." He said before getting serious again. "There was something that I wanted to tell you Rory."

"What's that?" she inquired

"I'm so unbelievably honored that you chose my middle name for your child. You didn't have to do that." Mitchum said humbly

Rory nodded and smiled brightly. "It was my pleasure and I can't take full credit for it. It was Logan's decision. I merely presented an option."

"Either way, it was a nicer gesture than I deserved."

"I don't think so." Rory said softly

"You're too nice for your own good Ms. Gilmore." Mitchum said before looking at his watch, "I'm terribly sorry to have to just run off like this but if I don't leave I'm going to miss my flight. Make sure Logan knows that should either of you need me I'm just a phone call away. And please remind Logan that my attorney's numbers are on his speed dial should Mr. Mariano get out of hand."

Rory laughed. "I'll tell him but I think Jess will be fine, he won't attack Logan or anything."

Mitchum laughed before opening the door. "Rory dear if that was all I was worried about. Should my son need bail money give me a call." He said before walking out of the room. No sooner than he was out of the room he looked over at Logan and gestured for him to come over to him. Once Logan was standing in front of him he smiled. "Do whatever it takes to protect that girl. If he so much as steps a centimeter over the line…"

"I understand Dad." Logan nodded his head knowingly "I'd like to think he can't be that stupid. Rory was in love with him at one point in her life."

"You can't afford to lose that one Logan. She's perfect for you."

"I know that too Dad." Logan said keeping his eyes on Jess the entire time who was inching closer and closer to Rory's room. "I gotta go and you're going to miss your flight."

"Goodnight son." Mitchum said before walking back towards the exit passing Jess on his way. Mitchum stopped before he was completely passed Jess though and added, "You hurt that girl and you will live to regret it every day of your pathetic existence."

xxxxxx

Logan looked at Rory for a long second before he walked over to her bed. "Are you sure you want to do this Ace? You really don't have to see him. You don't owe him anything."

Rory nodded. "I know, and I'm sure. I need to do this. Then after it's done, he'll be out of our lives and things can go back to normal. Besides I know exactly what I'm going to say to him, yeah it will be a bunch of lies but I spent the last couple of hours thinking about it. I knew he would show up eventually."

"What are you going to say to him?" Logan asked curiously

"Don't worry about it right now. It would take too long to explain it all. Just have faith in me and let the jerk in."

Logan sighed. "Ok, but after this I'm calling your doctor and getting him to give you the once over and then we're getting the hell out of here."

Rory nodded again. "Sounds like a plan. Just make sure you call mom ok."

"On my list of things to do while I let Jess in here against my better judgement." Logan said before kissing her quickly and walking out. He approached Jess who despite trying not to, looked rather intimidated by Logan. "You have ten minutes and that's it. You say anything to hurt or upset her and I will personally make it so that you can't talk again for a month." Logan threatened before holding the door open for Jess.

Jess walked through the door and was almost completely through when he swore he heard Logan say _ten minutes starting now_.

xxxxxx

Jess walked over to Rory's bed and sat down in the chair Logan had just been sitting in. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly

Rory shrugged. "Been better." Then she nodded towards his arm. "How's the arm?"

Jess smiled sheepishly, "A little sore, but it's not too bad."

"That's good." Rory said with false politeness

"Ror I'm…"

"Don't you dare say sorry." Rory snapped quickly through gritted teeth

"But I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I could go back in time I'd just run that damn dog over. I never meant to hurt you and I especially never intended to hurt him." Jess finished quietly his voice full of remorse

"He's not hurt Jess. He's dead. Mine and Logan's son is dead and it's because of you." Rory said trying desperately not to cry

"Rory we both know that he was my son, not Logan's." Jess said forcing the anger he was feeling down knowing that Rory was hurting worse than he was and it would do no good to yell at her

"No Jess we don't. He was Logan's son. We had a paternity test done when we first found out. The baby wasn't yours. I was already pregnant when we slept together Jess." Rory lied although sounding very convincing, "Although to be perfectly honest he would have raised Lucas even if he had been your son."

"You already did a paternity test?"

"Why would I have agreed to give you a paternity test if I thought for one second the child would be yours? I was pregnant, not a complete idiot Jess!"

"He really wasn't mine?"

"I tried telling you that but no, you wouldn't believe that, and now I'm lying here mourning a child I shouldn't have lost, because of you." Rory said trying not to notice just how hurt Jess was

Tears began to cloud Jess' vision. _He wasn't my son. He was never my child. All of this is my fault. I've hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt_ Jess thought. "Rory I am so sorry. I really am. Nothing I can say can undo what I've caused. I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll stay away from me and Logan." Rory said forcefully

Jess nodded before softly saying, "I'll stay away from you and Logan." And then he got up and walked out of the room before Rory could say anything else.

AN: I hated making her lie to Jess like that. It was one thing for her to lie when she thought she was protecting her son, but this was hard. I know she was lying to protect Logan and Mitchum's reputation but I can imagine just how bad Jess feels now... read and review please...


	28. Tell Me That I Had Another Option

Chapter Twenty Eight: Tell Me That I Had Another Option

Jess was out the door for no more than two minutes when Lorelai entered. "I just ran into Jess..." she started only to be interrupted by Rory

"Is he ok?"

"I don't think so honey. He had tears pouring down his face. What did you say to him?"

"Where's Logan?" Rory asked ignoring Lorelai

Lorelai shook her head. "I sent him to get me coffee. I assured him that I could take care of you for a few moments without his help..."

"But he's coming right back right?" Rory interrupted

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Honestly Rory don't you think about anything else other than Logan!" she snapped

Rory's head snapped up. "What is your problem?"

Lorelai shook her head. "My problem is that Jess just walked out of here miserable and all you seem to care about is where your little boyfriend is!"

"What do you want from me?" Rory yelled

"I want you to pretend like you care that whatever you just said crushed Jess!"

"I'm supposed to care that Jess, the guy who practically forced me into his car that day and killed my son..."

"YOUR son... he was his son too Rory!"

"I know that! I know who's son he is!" she yelled

"Does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Does he even know he was his son!"

"Lucas is... was... mine and Logan's son. His genetics aren't important!"

"Does Jess know that Lucas was his son Rory!"

"NO... no he doesn't."

Lorelai flopped down in a chair next to Rory and took a deep breath before looking up at Rory. "You didn't tell him?"

Rory could only describe the look on Lorelai's face as disgust. "Tell me that I had another option?"

"You could have told him!"

"And let him do what?"

"Mourn." Lorelai said as if it were obvious

"Mourn what?"

"Mourn the child that you both lost!"

"He didn't lose a child. I did... Logan did... Jess didn't..." Rory choked through sobs

Lorelai sighed looking at her crying child. "Ror..."

"Stop it!" Rory yelled

"What's going on in here?" came Logan's voice from the door

"Nothing." Rory said softly but still loud enough to be heard

Logan looked over at Rory and sighed. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Rory wiped her eyes furiously. "I'm not crying. I'm fine. When can we leave?"

"That's what I was just checking on with Dr. Miller. He said you can leave whenever you're ready."

Rory practically jumped out of the bed. "Great let's go."

"Honey don't you think you should pace yourself a little bit." Lorelai asked

Rory's head whipped around towards Lorelai. "I'm fine. I want to go home."

Logan looked over at the two of them and knew that something was wrong. "How did things go with Jess?"

"Fine. He's out of our lives, that's what's important. He's not pursuing the paternity test anymore and he's agreed to stay away from us." Rory said confidently while at the same time crying

Logan nodded. "How'd you swing that?"

"I lied." Rory said with tears pouring down her face as she entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut so that she could change into actual clothes.

"Something you're getting better and better at every day isn't it?" Lorelai snapped

"Back off Lorelai." Logan snapped

Lorelai scoffed. "Excuse me? Who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

"She's obviously upset, and you're making it worse."

"Don't you dare presume to tell me how I can talk to my daughter Logan..." Lorelai stared but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey everybody... I was just coming to check on Rory."

"Hey Chris. She's in the bathroom. She'll be out any minute now." Lorelai said trying to tone down the anger in her voice

"Hey Logan... how's my little girl doing?"

Logan nodded taking deep breaths. "She's fine I think. She's just changing. She's ready to leave. She hates hospitals. Plus she had a run in with Jess..."

"That punk kid that she was in the car accident with..."

"Yeah."

"How dare he show his face here. Who does he think he is?" Chris asked anger pouring through his veins

"Apparently he thinks he has the right to be here..." Logan said

"Maybe because he did have a right to be here!" Lorelai interjected

Rory walked out of the bathroom. "He was here and now he's gone. He's not coming back and that's all that matters." she muttered before walking over to Christopher. "Hey dad." she said before kissing his cheek and turning to Logan. "We can leave now?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah Ace, we can leave whenever, just say when."

"When." Rory stated before sitting back down on her bed

"Rory you aren't going anywhere yet, we need to talk about this." Lorelai stated

"Talk about what?" Chris asked confused

"Nothing." Rory and Logan said at the same time

"Besides the fact that I don't even know who you are right now, we need to discuss Jess." Lorelai snapped angrily

"What about Jess Lorelai?" Chris asked still confused

"It's nothing. Mom doesn't like the way I handled the Jess situation..."

"Because you didn't handle it." Lorelai interrupted

"I did. It's been taken care of. Jess knows that Lucas was mine and Logan's son and he's agreed to stay away. What else matters?"

"Aside from the fact that Lucas wasn't Logan's son..."

"I told you that genetics wasn't important to us... we were going to raise him as Logan's..."

"Logan wasn't Lucas' father?" Chris asked even more confused

"It's a really long story that I will fill you in on I promise. Long story short Logan wasn't Lucas' father Jess was, and I made a decision to keep that from him, one that I refuse to change my mind about. It was in everyone's best interest and I feel that it is still in everyone's best interest to allow Jess to continue thinking that Logan was Lucas' father. Mom apparently doesn't agree and she seems to think that it's a good idea to attack me with that right now..." Rory rambled

"Lor..." Chris started

"Stop it. She let that boy walk out of this room tonight thinking that he murdered a son, a son that he had began to think of as his own, that was never his. He was crushed. Tears rolling down his face Ror. You used to care about Jess, you do remember this right? I mean you obviously cared about him you slept with him and created a child with him!" she ranted

Logan looked over in Rory's direction and saw tears rolling down her face the whole time that Lorelai was talking, "Lorelai..." he started

"Shut up Logan. She doesn't need you fighting her battles for her. She's a grown woman and she's made that more than clear. She can make her own decisions..."

"And she has, so you need to respect that! Now I sat here and I watched you tear her down for months and I kept my mouth shut. I watched you put more and more unneeded unnecessary stress on her pregnancy and I kept my mouth shut. I listened to you tear me down for months and call me everything that is bad over and over again, I listened to you go on and on about how I ruined your daughter's life and I kept my mouth shut. But I refuse to sit here and let you make her feel awful about doing whatever she feels is protecting her son. Her son that he killed." Logan yelled, "Tell me who it would have helped for him to know the truth! No one. Jess would be grieving for a child that he lost that he killed! He'd be worse off than he is now! Is that what you want!"

Chris looked over at Lorelai who was wearing a face full of anger and surprise. He himself was surprised that someone had actually talked to Lorelai like that. He then looked over at Rory who was calmly gathering her belongings and putting them in a bag he assumed Logan brought for her and then he looked over at Logan. Logan was wearing the same expression that Lorelai was. Chris assumed that he hadn't meant to scream at Lorelai the way he did, but still felt that his anger was justifiable because he didn't look the slightest bit sorry. The room was full of tense silence that was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. _"Hi Finn."_ he heard Rory's voice say as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "Lorelai... Logan... I think the two of you need to go to separate corners of the room and take some deep breaths." Chris finally said

"I'm sorry, are you sending me to time-out?" Lorelai snapped at Christopher

Chris sighed but watched as Logan simply walked out the room muttering a simple _tell Rory I'll be right back_ in Chris' direction before leaving completely. "What in the hell is going on Lorelai?"

Lorelai sighed. "My daughter has lost her mind and all of her common sense. It has nothing to do with you Christopher."

"She's my daughter too Lorelai."

"When it's convenient for you." Lorelai snapped bitterly

"I don't know what you're problem is, other than the fact that you seem to despise Logan, but in case you have failed to notice it, I'm not him so stop snapping at me and act like an adult Lore. Your daughter... our daughter has made a life altering decision. If she has decided to keep Jess in the dark, I'm sure she has her reasons and Logan's right. Jess is going to be grieving for the rest of his life because he cost Rory her child why make it worse by letting him grieve for the loss of a son he was never meant to raise." Chris snapped back

"You're right. I do despise Logan. Rory would have never withheld something like this from Jess before him. He's managed to manipulate Rory into thinking that Jess wasn't fit to raise his child..."

"You don't even like Jess." came a voice from the door

Lorelai whipped around fast. "Luke..."

"Don't. You don't like Jess why do you care what Rory tells him and what she didn't?"

"He's your nephew Luke. I care about him..."

"No you don't. You never have." Luke said looking straight at Lorelai "Don't pretend that you did just so you can try and talk Rory out of whatever you want to talk her out of."

"Luke..." Lorelai said sadness creeping into her voice

"And as far as Logan goes..." Luke said brushing off whatever sadness he detected in her voice, "you have no right to hate him. He took care of your daughter when you shunned her. He made sure that she had a roof over her head and that she was perfectly healthy. He helped her with her pregnancy. He initiated peace talks between the two of you that you brushed off."

"You walked in on the middle of this conversation Luke..."

"I don't care what I walked in on. Now, you know that I love you Lorelai. I would walk through fire for you but this is not an appropriate time to attack Rory with your feelings. She's in pain, she's hurting and if she thinks…"

"You're ok with her not telling Jess about Lucas being his son?"

"I told Rory that I supported her decision and that I thought it was the right one right after she woke up, and I don't intend to change my mind just because you're angry that she's lying. I don't see the need for Jess to have to grieve the loss of a son, when he was never meant to have a son with Rory to begin with."

Lorelai looked back and forth between Christopher and Luke and was completely flabbergasted. _The first time the two of them ever agree on something and it's this_ Lorelai thought to herself before sighing and plopping herself down in a chair. "Whatever."

Rory walked out of the bathroom and saw Luke standing in her room. "Hey Luke what are you doing here!" she asked happily

Luke smiled. "We were going to go to your house and watch movies remember? Me, your mom, Logan and you?" Luke reminded her

Rory nodded and looked over at her extremely angry mother. "Right. I'm sorry Luke, I think we'll have to do that some other time I'm not sure if I can be in the same room with her for more than five minutes right now. I really am sorry. You can come over tomorrow and look at the house if you want. Logan told me you were dying to take a look around…"

"Got to make sure you're safe Ror, but I understand. Some other time."

"I promise." Rory said smiling at Luke while glaring at Lorelai, "When some people are a little bit more accepting and agreeable." She added

Lorelai scoffed and stormed out of the room. "I'll go check on her. You swear you'll call me this week and fill me in on the what the hell is going on around here?" Chris said walking towards the door

"Yeah Dad I swear. Thanks for coming by."

"You're my daughter. I love you and I'll support any decision you make. Later kiddo."

Rory smiled as Chris left and then looked back at Luke. "You know it's really great having him around."

Luke smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure you missed your father."

"I can't miss my father. He's standing right in front of me." at Luke's startled expression Rory added, "You've taken care of me my entire life. You've been my father in every way that counts. I love you Luke."

"I love you too Ror." Luke said slightly embarrassed by the open display of affection

"I need to know that you really are ok with the decision I'm making concerning Jess…" she started only to be interrupted by Luke

"We'll talk about that later. I'll come by sometime tomorrow and you me and Logan can sit down and talk about it if you want." Luke said while nodding

"Thanks. That would be great. I'll call you in the morning and we can set it up."

"That's fine." Luke said glancing back towards the door, "I should probably go. Lorelai's probably ready to tear into Christopher by now and Logan should be back any minute and I'm sure you'd like to get home."

Rory nodded before walking over towards him and hugging him. "Thank you."

Luke returned the hug. "Don't mention it." He said before walking out the room

Rory sat down on her bed and sighed. She was alone for less than a minute before Logan walked in with a wheelchair. "Ready Ace?"

Rory nodded quickly. "Good God yes, get me the hell out of here."

AN: Read and Review please….


	29. Coming Home

**Chapter Twenty Nine : Coming Home**

Coming home was obviously the high point of the day until they got into the house. The bags Rory had brought in from shopping the previous day were still lying on the floor, and baby things that had brought back from Europe were scattered throughout the house. Rory spent the rest of the night in bed crying. Logan stayed with her rubbing her back soothingly until she finally fell asleep and then went downstairs to pick up the stuff. He was about to head back up to Rory when the phone rang. He walked over to the cordless and picked it up. "Hello?" he said tiredly

"How's Rory?" came Honor's voice

Logan sighed and sat on the couch. "She's ok. She's sleeping."

"She survived meeting Dad then I guess."

Logan nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah. It went fine. Dad was behaved. It was a little scary actually."

"I think a shiver just went down my spine." Honor agreed

"Rory's mom was more of a problem than Dad was." Logan told her

Honor's face scrunched in confusion. "I thought she was ok with you now?"

Logan shook his head. "She runs hot and cold when it comes to me."

"I'm sorry Logan."

Logan shrugged. "Don't be. Luke likes me and Rory's dad doesn't seem to hate me anymore, so at least there's that."

Honor nodded. "Well yes, there is that." she said smiling. "So Mom and Grandpa are having a fit here..."

"What now?" he asked tiredly

"They found out that you two named the baby after Dad."

"How horrible of us." Logan muttered

"Yeah." Honor said softly, "Ignore it. I just thought you'd like to know."

"You know Mom actually called me today and when I told her I was leaving the hospital, she actually complimented me on leaving Rory."

"Ugh... she's awful." Honor said in disgust "Gotta go lil' bro. Since we skipped out on dinner last night Mom is forcing us into it again tonight."

Logan nodded. "Sorry. I'll talk to you later." he said before hanging up and heading back up to sleep with Rory.

xxxxxx

Luke soon realized that although he was right siding with Rory had seriously affected his relationship with Lorelai. She hadn't said a single word to him as they left the hospital the night before and she was still hell bent on ignoring him now. He had thought that with the morning would come some clarity, but he had been wrong. If it had brought anything it had just brought animosity. It was noon before Luke realized that Lorelai would not be coming in the diner today. He hadn't seen or heard from Jess since yesterday but he hadn't expected to either. He hadn't expected taking Rory's side would have the effect on Lorelai that it did but he knew what taking her side would do to his relationship with Jess. He knew it would be bad for a while but eventually they'd fix it. He sighed when he saw Patty enter the diner. He had wondered when the vultures would start hovering. He smiled a sad smile when she walked up to him. "Hey Patty."

"Oh... you poor thing. How's Rory doing?" she asked sadly

Luke sighed. "She's ok."

"And Lorelai. I haven't seen her in here today."

"I'm sure she's fine Patty."

Patty gave him a suspicious look. "I feel so bad for Rory. The poor darling girl. She must be suffering so miserably. And Logan. I feel awful for him. To lose a son like that. Horrible."

Luke nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"I really hoped everything would work out for those two."

"They didn't break up Patty. They'll work it out." Luke reminded her

Patty nodded. "I'm sure they will. That boy is too beautiful and Rory is too smart to let him get away."

Luke nodded clearly unsure of what to say now.

"I guess Lorelai is in New Haven with Rory then?" Patty asked

Luke shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure she's at the Dragonfly. Rory and Logan wanted to be alone."

Patty nodded. "Of course." she said before turning to leave. "Let me know if there's anything I can do Luke."

"I will." he said thankful that she was leaving

"Tell Rory we're thinking about her."

"Ok."

After Patty left Luke was filled with a desire to be out of Stars Hollow so he picked up his phone and dialed. "That invitation to come up and see the house today still good?"

xxxxxx

"Has anyone called and checked on Logan today?" Stephanie asked

Colin shook his head. "No. I was gonna call later, and Finn is still sleeping off the massive hangover he's going to have when he crawls out of bed."

Stephanie slumped further into her seat. "How's he doing?"

Colin shook his head. "Not good. He had really gotten attached to the idea of being an uncle. I mean you know how he feels about Rory."

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen Finn care about a girl, that he doesn't want to sleep with, as much as he does Rory and that includes me." she said sadly. "I'm worried about Rory though. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now."

"Me either." came Finn's voice from behind.

Stephanie sighed and stood up walking towards Finn wrapping him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who lost a baby." Finn said miserably

"Finn..." Colin started

"You know when we were in Rome Logan ran off to buy her a necklace or something and it was just me and Rory at the hotel. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie eating junk food and he kicked. I've never seen her so happy. She was so excited. I put my hand on her stomach and felt him do it again. I was so excited for her and Logan. For me. I couldn't wait for this baby to be born." he said with tears in his eyes. He had obviously intended to sit on the couch because he had headed that way but when he looked up and saw the pitiful looks in Stephanie and Colin's eyes he simply turned around and went back in his room slamming the door behind him.

Colin and Stephanie looked at each other when they heard glass shattering in Finn's room. "This is bad." she said softly

Colin nodded. "I'll go." he said heading towards Finn's room.

xxxxxx

Logan opened the door somewhat hesitantly for Luke. He knew Rory wasn't up for people but he was going insane wanting someone to talk to and Rory wasn't saying a word. Not to him. Not to anybody. "Hey." he said softly

Luke nodded. "Is this a bad time?"

Logan shook his head. "I doubt there will be a good time, so no."

Luke nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Rory's not eating, or speaking, or moving, or anything for that matter. Just sleeping and crying."

Luke nodded again following Logan's actions and sitting on the couch. "And how are you?"

Logan scoffed. "I'm ok. I have to be strong for Rory."

Luke shook his head. "That's not a healthy outlook Logan. You can be there for Rory and still be upset. You lost your son yesterday."

Logan nodded. "I know. I'm just... I..." Logan started but couldn't find the words. He felt tears starting to well in his eyes and pushed them down. "So you wanted to see the house?" he said changing the subject.

Luke accepted it and stood up. "Yeah I did."

Logan nodded and smiled. "So this is the living room."

Luke smiled. "It's nice."

xxxxxx

Lorelai walked into the inn that morning in a fog. She had ignored everyone's sympathy and hadn't even acknowledged Michel when he asked her why she was there. She sat in the kitchen most of the morning only speaking when necessary and refusing to talk about Rory or the baby. Sookie had finally given up and quit trying when Lorelai shocked her by speaking. "You know she didn't even want me there last night."

Sookie looked at her sadly. "Lor..."

"She wanted to go home with him and she wanted to be as far away from me as possible."

"Hun, she lives with him. She probably just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed. They lost a baby. I can't imagine what's the two of the are feeling but I can understand not wanting to leave each other."

Lorelai looked at her angrily. "Why won't anyone take my side on this!" she yelled loudly

Sookie looked at her confused. "Honey what are you talking about?"

"Not even Luke backed me up on this! She's making so many mistakes and I'm just trying to help her fix them. And what's she doing? She's practically spitting in my face..." Lorelai said before bursting into tears.

"Hun..."

"They aren't the only ones that lost something last night. I was going to have a grandson. I was going to be a grandmother. And now I'm not. And my daughter isn't talking to me, and she's probably going to marry Logan and I hate him... I really hate him... and I don't know why." she said in between cries

"Oh hun..." Sookie said soothingly rubbing her back watching sadly while she cried.


	30. Pointless Hatred

Chapter Thirty: Pointless Hatred

Luke smiled appreciatively. "The house looks fantastic."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, when the guys heard that we weren't accepting anything from our parents, not that it was offered anyway, they lost their minds and decided to furnish the whole place."

Luke sighed, "Lore will come around eventually. It's just that she's never really had to share Rory before. You're the first boyfriend who shows any real potential to take her daughter away from her."

"Which is ridiculous, because that's not what I'm trying to do! I'm just trying to make the woman I love blissfully happy. You'd think a mother would want that for her daughter." Logan ranted

Luke smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I never said it was rational."

xxxxxx

Sookie watched Lorelai sadly. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Lorelai break down like this. "You can't hate Logan Lorelai. He's been so good for Rory. I can't remember ever seeing her as happy as she was."

Lorelai nodded. "I know she was happy..."

"She loves him hun. And he loves her. You can't hate him for it. She had to sever the cord some time sweetie and you know that."

Lorelai nodded again. "I know..."

"You couldn't truly have expected her to not fall in love and get married someday. She can't always put your feelings and your happiness first Lorelai."

"Sookie..." Lorelai snapped not really liking the tone in Sookie's voice

Sookie shook her head. "I don't mean for this to sound harsh Lorelai, but she to spread her wings sometime otherwise what have you been preparing her for. The two of you can't always be the 'Gilmore Girls'. Eventually you and Like are going to get married and maybe she'll marry Logan. But hun you have to let her go."

Lorelai cried and rubbed tears out of her eyes. "But she's my baby..."

"She's not a baby anymore."

xxxxxx

Luke and Logan were both shocked to see Rory standing in front of the,. "Ror?" Logan said

Rory sighed and sat down on the overstuffed armchair she had claimed as her favorite. "I just talked to Dad."

"I didn't hear the phone." Logan said confused

Rory nodded. "He doesn't have the house number. He called my cell. He was worried about me." she said stiffly. "How do you like the house Luke?" she asked changing the subject

Luke smiled. "It's very nice. I like it."

Rory smiled back at her but it was forced. "I'm glad."

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked carefully

Rory nodded. "I'm ok."

"Can I get you anything?" Logan asked awkwardly

Rory shook her head in the negative. "Has anyone talked to Finn today?" she asked as if suddenly remembering she had a reason to be worried about him as well

Logan shook his head. "I talked to Colin. He said Finn's taking it pretty hard." When he looked at Luke and saw the confused look on his face he added, "Finn's practically adopted Rory. He calls her the sister he never had, which is only a ridiculous statement considering he has a sister. Anyway, as my best friend and Rory's new surrogate brother he was really looking forward to being an uncle. The word Godfather was brought up many times while we were in Europe."

Rory laid her head on the arm of the chair. "I want to have a memorial service in a few weeks."

Luke nodded. "Of course. He shouldn't be forgotten. If you need anything just let me know."

Rory nodded. "Can you just promise me that Jess won't show up?" she asked seriously

Luke smiled sadly at her before walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder awkwardly since Luke doesn't really do emotion and said, "I can guarantee that Jess will be nowhere near it. I won't let him hurt you again."

Rory smiled and this time it was almost real. "I can always count on you." she said slowly. "Did I tell you that we named him?"

Luke shook his head. "No. No you didn't."

Rory smiled. "We named him Lucas."

Luke's eyes instantly filled with tears and he pulled her out of the chair into his arms hugging her closely. "You didn't have to do that Ror. I mean I love that you did, but you didn't have to." he said flabbergasted

"I wanted him to have my father's name." she said softly

"Ror."

"You've taken care of me my entire life. You were the only one that stood behind me and Logan one hundred percent. I never had to doubt you when you said you'd be somewhere. You always protected me and I love you for it Luke. My genetics don't matter to me. What matters to me is actions. I wanted to name my son after my father and I did. You're my father Luke." she said tears pooling in her eyes

Luke smiled at her and pulled her back into a hug. He looked over his shoulder at Logan who had tears pouring from his eyes as well. "Logan?" he asked softly

Logan shook himself out of the daze he was in and quickly exited the room muttering, "Excuse me." on his way out.

Luke looked back down at Rory. "You need to let him help you and quit freezing him out Ror. He loves you and he's keeping all of his emotions bottled up because he thinks he has to be strong for you. I'm worried about him."

Rory pauses slightly before nodding. "Me too."

Luke hugged her once more before smiling at her. "I'm going to go. Give you two some privacy. You need to go take care of Logan and let him take care of you."

"I'll talk to you later?" she asked somewhat shyly

Luke nodded. "Of course. I'll call tomorrow, but if you need me before then feel free to call." he said before letting himself out.

xxxxxx

Rory walked into the kitchen slowly and looked into the dining room. She watched Logan from the door frame as he cried at the table, his body racking with sobs. She felt tears drip from her own eyes and her feet must have moved of their own volition because she was soon standing next to him. She pulled a chair over next to him and sat down, watching as he noticed she was there and how he stopped crying instantly. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. So she tried again and rushed out "I feel awful."

Logan looked up at her his bloodshot eyes connecting with her bloodshot eyes. He reached over taking her hand in his before sighing. "I know baby."

She shook her head fiercely. "No, that's not what I meant. I feel awful for you, for what I've done to you."

Logan looked at her genuinely confused. "What you've done to me? Rory what are you talking about?"

"I pulled you into this. I let you take care of my problems and now you're grieving for a child you shouldn't have had to grieve."

"Rory..."

"I've made your life hell. I dragged you into this. I forced you to alienate your family, you had to move out of your dorm, give up your lifestyle, hell I practically forced you to give up your life!"

Logan yanked her out of her chair and into his lap to stop her from talking anymore. He looked at her in shock. "Rory how can you think that? You've made my life so much better. Hell you are my life. I'd give up anything for you, but you'd never ask me to. And I loved that little boy. He was my son. He was never a problem for me. He brought us together. None of this is your fault."

"But..."

"No. If anyone's to blame it's me." Logan said sadly

"No. It's not. You did nothing wrong Logan."

"You didn't drag me into this. I dragged you into this. And I can't help but think that if I had been stronger, strong enough to let you go that you never would have been in that accident. You'd never have been trying to protect me and my family and you'd never have been fighting with Jess. He'd have never crashed that car and our son would still be healthy, thriving inside you, waiting to be born. You wouldn't be going through this. You'd be planning baby showers not memorial services." Logan said passionately, "But I wasn't. I wanted to be with you. I loved you too much to let you go, to let him go. I was weak and I'm paying for it, you're paying for it."

Rory sat perched on Logan's lap staring at him disbelief. She watched as he once again broke down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly as she started to cry as well, for the son she lost and the man she loved that was so broken.

Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly as well. He listened to her sob and whisper platitudes in his ear that even she didn't believe. "And I meant what I said. You didn't ruin my life. I don't know where I'd be if you weren't here. And I'm not going anywhere Rory. I love you, and I loved him. I had every intention of raising him as my son, because he was my son. His heritage isn't nor was it ever relevant. He's a piece of you and that's all that ever mattered to me. You are the only thing that's ever mattered to me."

Rory pulled back and looked at him wordlessly. Unable to find the words she wanted to use she pulled him into a mind numbing kiss, which he enthusiastically reciprocated. They both pulled back when the need for oxygen was simply to important to ignore any longer. She smiled at him softly before leaning back to him. A whispered "I love you too." was the only thing heard before their lips met again.

AN: Short but seemed like a good place to end the chapter... read and review people


	31. Authors Note

I was going to update this story, because I was thinking about it earlier this afternoon, but then I went back and re-read it. Now, I still plan to update it, but I plan to rewrite it as well. I still enjoy the content so the basic story will remain the same. However, I feel as if I can write this story so much better now than I could when I started it. Also, I have a steady beta, so no more of those typos that I find are seriously bothering me now. So look for an update but know that when it's updated it's going to be significantly different. Starting over might be necessary.


End file.
